The Changes Honour can make
by RedWarGrey X
Summary: what would happen if davis gained a crest and the girls fall in love with other people? And will they be able to defeate this new enamy? Only if the Crest of Honour has anything to say about it. Douse it? LEMON
1. Honours reword part 1

Me: Hey everybody here is a brand new story is set about three months after MaloMyotismon was defeated and here are some important that I say that the digi-destinde decided to go camping soon. And this story was helped by my friend Shadow04 please read her storeys.

Here is the 'voice key':

"Bla" – talking

'Bla' – thinking

"BLA" – shouting

"**BLA**" – digivolving/digi-port open

_Bla _= SONG!!!!

* * *

**Digimon Adventure 03: The Changes Honour can make**

**Chapter 1: Honours reword part 1**

_One, two, HEY!_

It was the final soccer game of the year for Davis's school and the score was tied with ten seconds left on the clock. Davis had the ball and all he needed to win was one good kick. Just one. "GO DAVIS!!!" was what he heard from the stands he looked at who was cheering for him and saw Kari, the most beautiful girl he ever seen, was cheering him on. On her lap was his partner DemiVeemon, to the left of the brown haired girl was her brother and his ideal: Tai. And to her right was TK. He turned his head to the goal and kicked it as hard as he could. The ball flew right past the goalies terrified face (Poor goalie. He never saw it coming). After getting changed Davis came outside to see his friends who all gave there congratulations.

Tai's D-terminal then began to beep. "Guys Izzy just says that Gennai wants us talk to us now."

The team then left the soccer grounds and began the walk to Izzy's house. Davis looked to the left and saw Kari and TK where holding hands. Ever since Kari said that she didn't love Davis his hart had shattered. Seeing this poor Davis's hart broke. "What's the matter Davis?" Tai asked.

"What are you talking about?" Davis asked trying not to let the original leader of the digi-destinde know what was wrong.

"Let me guess…" Tai said stroking his chin as if he had a beard "Those hurt eyes, that sad smile and that miserable voice… You are heartbroken. Aren't you?"

"How did you know that?" Davis asked

"I know what being heartbroken is like." The barer of courage replied looking at Sora and Matt.

"Is it normal for goggle-heads to get heartbroken?" Davis asked jokingly

"No where just unlucky." Tai replies "Hey how about we stay in the digi-world for bit of man time?" the goggle-head just nodded and smiled.

When the gang reached Izzy's house they saw that the digital-gate was ready to open and the area was inputted and the team got there digivices ready. "You guys ready?" Davis asked pointing his D-3 at the laptop. Everyone except TK, Patamon, Kari, Gatomon, Matt, Gabumon, Sora and Biyomon nodded there heads and pointed there digivices at the scream as well.

"Actually me and Sora need to say something." Matt said holding onto Sora's hand "You see me and Sora have decided to get married." Upon hearing this Tai's hart had broken into fifty million pieces and he held the tears back as his vision blurred from the water. Davis know how getting your hart broken was like so he decided that they defiantly needed there 'Guy's weekend'.

"And me and TK have decided to say that we are an official couple." Kari said cheerfully holding onto TK lovingly.

"Same here" Patamon and Gatomon said holding onto each other.

"And me and Biyo are to." Gabumon smiled everyone but Tai, Davis, Agumon and DemiVeemon cheered and surrounded the four couples.

"Well come on we don't want to keep Gennai waiting now do we?" Tai said wanting to getaway from the scene. The others nodded and pointed there digivices at the laptops screen.

**"DIGI-PORT OPEN!!!!"** Davis exclaimed as the digi-port opened and a bright blue glow enveloped the team as they shrunk in size and got sucked them inside the screen.

The team was then transported to the place where they had there final battle against BlackWarGreymon in the digital world where they meet Azulongmon. Davis, in his digital world outfit, saw that the clouds had gone black and blue thunder was erupting from them. Just then the younger looking Gennai was standing where the last destiny-stone once was surrounding him was a ring with eleven circles. "Well digi-destinde it is good to see you again." The digital man said.

"I don't mean to sound rood but can you tell us why you called us here?" Ken asked trying to be polite.

"Yes. It is time that you meet the digimon that chosen you to be the digi-distend that are responsible for defending the ENTIRE digital world." Gennai said "All you have to do is make a ring around me in the correct order." The digi-destined just nodded wondering who he meant "First the barriers of courage and friendship as well as there egg holder." Tai, Davis and Matt stood where there crest marks had appeared. "Then love and sincerity." Sora, Yolei, and Mimi (Who had travailed through a digi-port that had opened in America) walked to where they where needed "Next is reliability and knowledge." Izzy, Cody and Joe did the same "Light and hope." Kari and TK took the last to circles "And finally kindness." Gennai then lead Ken to the exact same place where he stood "Know point you digivices to the sky and shout 'Digimon Sovereigns we call you forth to receive your gifts!'."

The team did as they told and where ready to do the chant **"DIGIMON SOVEREIGNS WE CALL YOU FORTH TO RECEIVE YOUR GIFTS!!!!!!!!"** just then four strikes of lightning hit the ground and formed into four giant digimon. One they now was Azulongmon but they didn't know the other three one was a giant white tiger with it's face covered by a bright blue mask but you could still see it's four red eyes. It also had two anklets round it's front legs with Chinese symbols on and one round his tail as well as each of his legs finally it had twelve yellow orbs flouting around it's waist. The next one was a giant turtle with two heads and a giant tree on it's shell. One of it's heads was a turtles and the others was like a snake. It also had a twelve brown orbs surrounding the trunk of the tree on it's back. The last was a giant sparrow with eight wings. On the bottom of his back wings had feat on so he could stand on the ground. It to had four red eyes and it had six red orbs around its neck and tail.

"Powered of love and sincerity, I am Baihumon I am Baihumon the white tiger of the west." The tiger roared

"Created from knowledge and reliability, I am Ebonwumon the black turtle of the north." Said the turtle/snake thing

"Born from courage and friendship, I am Zhuqiaomon the Vermillion Sparrow of the south." Screeched the giant sparrow.

"Digi-destined thank you for coming." Azulongmon said "As I once said your crests once release us but know we can return them. As well as give you the recreated crest of kindness." As he said this all of the orbs from his wrists flew down and combined into two orbs, one pink the other yellow. They flew down and became the crests of light and hope which raped there way round TK and Kari's necks. Then the orbs around of Baihumons waist flew down and became the crests of love and sincerity. Ebonwumons then did exactly the same and became the crests of knowledge and reliability. Zhuqiaomons done exactly the same and reformed the crests of courage and friendship.

"Yes we can now unleash are true power!" Zhuqiaomon cheered glade that the crests healing ring that limited their powers where know gone.

"Humans you may leave know except Davis, Tai, Agumon and Veemon." Ebonwumon said

"But what about my crest?" Ken asked but then an almost white orb flew down and became Ken's crest. The crest of kindness.

"There you go my boy of kindness. The crest of kindness has chosen its owner wisely." Baihumon said with a smile across his face. "Now can you please leave?"

The team then decided they better do what the four mega digimon said and walked towards the computer "And guys don't expect to see us for the weekend because me and Davis are having a 'Guys weekend'." Tai said and the team nodded.

**"DIGI-PORT OPEN!!!!!!!"** Kari shouted as the team was teleported back to there world and no one seemed to notice that Kari's crest of light seemed to split in two.

"So what do you want?" Davis asked. Then out of knower a golden flame appeared and became a golden dragon with eight red eyes and six red orbs on its back "Who are you?"

"The creator of the digital world and the crests. I am the creation of kindness and honour. I am Fanglongmon the yellow dragon of the centre!" the dragon roared. "You two humans would sacrifice your lives for the digital world. And you each have the power of the twelve crests inside you. But you have more honour then anyone Davis. And you have the digimon that's father once stood by my side through thick or thin. His name was Zeromaru. But I called him 'Zero'."

"You knew my dad!" Veemon said "What was he like?"

"Oh I forgot you where only one when he died. We always said you where strong because you digivolved to rookie on your first birthday." Fanglongmon said with sadness showing n his red eyes "He was my best friend. And he helped me create the eleven crests."

"Eleven? I thought there was only nine." Tai said

"No there are eleven. The tenth has snuck a ride with your sister Tai. And the eleventh is for Davis but the effect of releasing it is for you two and you two alone." The golden dragon explained "You see by releasing the crest of honour the eleventh crest would have been awakened which means that all digi-destinde digimon in the vicinity will gain the ability to reach Super-Ultimate. Which is the strongest form of digimon and only you two can control that kind of power."

"How do we reach Super-Ultimate?" Agumon asked

There was a long pause where you could hear the wind blow. All the people and digimon where waiting for the answer. Then Fanglongmon said "I don't know." The listeners all animi dropped "But there is a prophecy." The golden dragon then cleared his throat "When the evil demon returns and threatens life only the light of the heart and the glow of the shining sun can unleash the ultimate power of courage and honour."

"What is the 'evil demon'? And the light heart and the glow of the shining sun?" Tai asked

"I have no idea." Fanglongmon said

"Well can you at least tell us why only me and Tai are 'worthy' of the super-ultimate's powers?" Davis asked

"I can answer that." Azulongmon interrupted "When the original team of digi-destinde where deleted by Apocalymon Tai was the one that gave the power to fight again and when the second group fought MaloMyotismon Davis was the only one that was not afraid to fight and refused to give up he even fought off his love for Kari to save her and all the others that he cared about. But mostly Kari." Davis sweatdropped and the others let out a small laughed "Even though it looked like there was no way you could win you two never gave up and it was your twos digimon that defeated BlackWarGreymon."

"That is correct Azulongmon." Fanglongmon said "Now it is time for the activation of the crest of honour." The six red orbs then transformed into a tag that flew around Davis' neck. Inside it was a golden crest that had a picture of a shield on it with a V in the middle. "There you go. That is the crest of honour."

Suddenly a golden glow covered the whole area but then disappeared just as quick. "I fell wired." Veemon said

"Me too." Agumon agreed.

"Now I should say that once you enter the real world things will be a 'Little' different. But you should NOT panic. Also the weekend is over in your world now so you should hurry up." the boys grounded but walked to the computer "Oh and Little Vee. Listen your Digivolution line has completely changed now so no more ExVeemon for you." Veemon groaned but remembered that meant that he could become a different digimon.

"Why did you call me 'Little Vee'?" Veemon asked

"You obviously wouldn't remember your 'Uncle Fanglongmon's' nickname for you. Now would you? And you wouldn't remember that I am your godfather." Fanglongmon explained with a chuckle. Everyone's jaw dropped, even the sovereigns'. "Well see ya." He said as he disappeared in a golden flame.

"Well this was event full." Tai said with a small chuckle

"Ya." The others replied as Davis pulled out his D-3.

**"DIGI-PORT OPEN!!!"** Davis shouted as they where teleported back home.

In the human world a computer in the computer lab at Davis' schools screen began to glow and a golden flash filled the room. Then Tai and Davis, along with Agumon and Veemon, appeared in the exact same position that they where in when they went through the digi-port on Izzy's laptop. Tai was in his school uniform and Davis was in his digi-world outfit. "Well this is better we aren't all piled up which means no more broken bones!" Davis cheered and then saw Veemon "WHAT VEEMON WHY ARE YOU VEEMON NOT DEMIVEEMON??????!!!!!!"

Veemon just shrugged. They then heard a female voice shout "TTTTTTTAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!" they looked out the door to see a happy Sora running down the halls, into the computer room and rapping her arms round Tai's neck. With the speed she was running she easily pushed him to the floor and she then attacked his lips. Placing him into a deep and passionate kiss. Everyone's eyes widened with shock at what the barer of love was doing. Tai soon found himself relaxing into the kiss and rapped his arms around her waist.

"Sora where are you?" Kari's voice rang out as they looked at the door to see Kari walk in. There was defiantly something different about her because she was wearing a pink v-neck tank-top that stopped above her belly-button and it had sleeves with white fluff around it, she also had a pair of tight blue jeans on, a pair of pink trainers and a pink backpack. She still had her pink fingerless gloves but they just went up to her wrists not her elbows. She then saw Davis and a smile of pure joy appeared on her face as she ran up to him and shouted "DAVIE-WAVY!!!!" Davis had Kari's arms around his neck in no time. Veemon and Agumon when into a laughing fit at hearing Kari should 'Davie-Wavy'.

"Kari where are you?" asked Gatomon's voice from the open window.

"In here Gatomon with Sora and 'the boys'." Kari said before she nuzzled into Davis' shoulder.

As Kari finished her sentence they saw Gatomon back-flip off of the roof and landed on the window sill. She took one look at Veemon and pounced on him with a happy expression on her face. "VEEDLY-DEEDELY!!!!" she shouted and tackled hi to the floor and lovingly licked his check while purring softly. Agumon was now laughing so hard that tears where falling from his eyes.

Tai and Sora finally separated Sora saw the laughing Agumon and wanted to rain on his parade "Hey Agumon you shouldn't be the one laughing because Biyomon is really angry that you forgot to tell her that you guy decided to change the date of your 'Guys Weekend'." Now Agumon looked terrified and the others where laughing.

"Hey Kari how's the egg?" Sora asked

"Let's see." Kari said taking out a blue digi-egg with pink stripes

"Who's egg is that?" Davis asked

"Vee's and mine." Gatomon said. Veemon then fainted and Gatomon let out a small giggle.

"Girls you mind if me and the guys have a talk do you?" Tai asked. The girls nodded and lest the room. Tai then turned to Davis and said "What is up with them?"

"No idea but I think this is what Fanglongmon was talking about." Davis said "So those girls now are in love with us which means…I'm not wasting time! Lovesick Kari here I come!" he went to leave but tripped up on the fainted Veemon and landed face first on the floor and his D-3 fell onto the floor. He looked at it to see that the white parts where now gold. "What IS going on?"

Then they heared loud foot steps heading towords them and then heared Biyomon's voice shreack "AGUMON!!!!!!!"

* * *

There you go. Man it took me ages to think this up.

I'm headin' off on a digital trip,  
And that's what I plan to do.  
I'm goin' away to a digital plane,  
And I ain't comin' back real soon.

The whole thing is electrical,  
It's runnin' though my veins,  
And everything's connectable,

HEY!  
Digital  
HEY!  
Digital  
World (echoes)

One, two, three; HEY!  
I'm going Digital,  
Completely Digital,  
Now I'm invincible,  
Let's all get Digital,

I stand around at the Digital Land,  
And no matter what I see.  
Everything is comin' at me,  
In a Digital Reality.

The whole thing's technological.  
It's takin' me inside a World Wide Web collectable,

HEY!  
Digital  
HEY!  
Digital  
World (echoes)

Ohhhhh!

It's my Digital!  
I'm going Digital!  
It's my Digital!  
It's my Digital World!  
World!  
World!  
World!

The whole thing's,  
Interchangeable,  
It's wired up to my mind,  
Where anything is,  
Capable

HEY!  
Digital  
HEY!  
Digital  
World (echoes)

Ohhhhhh!  
I'm going Digital,  
Completely Digital,  
Now I'm invincible,  
Let's all get Digital!

* * *


	2. Honours reword part 2

Me: Hey everyone just wanted to say thanks for the reviews and here is the next chapter of 'Digimon Adventure 03: The Changes Honour can make. (Oh and sorry for the whole song appeared at the end thing. I don't know what happened.) And just so you all know if it is knot a digimon I have created I will no longer describe them, except for one last time in this chapter, so if you want information on them look at this website: Digimon wikia

* * *

Here is the 'voice key':

"Bla" – talking

'Bla' – thinking

"BLA" – shouting

"**BLA**" – digivolving/ digi-port open

'_Bla' _– digimon analyser

_Bla _= Flashback/ SONG!!!!

* * *

**Digimon Adventure 03: The Changes Honour can make**

**Chapter 1: Honours reword part 2**

_One, two, HEY!_

I'm headin' off on a digital trip,  
and that's what I plan to do.  
I'm goin' away to a digital plane,  
and I ain't comin' back real soon.

The whole thing is electrical,  
it's runnin' though my veins,  
and everything's connectable,

HEY!  
Digital  
HEY!  
Digital  
World (echoes)

One, two, three; HEY!  
I'm going Digital,  
Completely Digital,  
Now I'm invincible,  
Let's all get Digital,

I stand around at the Digital Land,  
And no matter what I see.  
Everything is comin' at me,  
In a Digital Reality.

The whole thing's technological.  
It's takin' me inside a World Wide Web collectable,

HEY!  
Digital  
HEY!  
Digital  
World (echoes)

Ohhhhh!

It's my Digital!  
I'm going Digital!  
It's my Digital!  
It's my Digital World!  
World!  
World!  
World!

The whole thing's,  
Interchangeable,  
It's wired up to my mind,  
Where anything is,  
Capable

HEY!  
Digital  
HEY!  
Digital  
World (echoes)

Ohhhhhh!  
I'm going Digital,  
Completely Digital,  
Now I'm invincible,  
Let's all get Digital!

* * *

"AGUMON!!!!!!" The enraged voice of Biyomon screeched. Just by hearing her angry voice caused all (Including the now awake Veemon) the boys to quack in fear. Then Biyomon stepped through the door full of anger "WHER IS AGUMON???!!!!!!!!!" The group of instantly chucked Agumon in front of them and backed away.

"Hi honey." Agumon said hoping that would get him would be a great start to getting himself off the hook

"Don't 'Hi honey' me mister!" Biyomon snarled "YOU LEFT ME STANDING AT THAT STUPID RESTERONT FOR 2 HOURS!!!! 2 STUPID HOURS!!!!!!!!"

"Sorry but we had to leave or we would have been in the Monochromon matting season's migrating path and Tai and Davis both ran out of credit and change." Agumon lied. Then Biyomon hugged him.

"That's ok but I am still a little mad at you Agu." A know calm Biyomon replied softly.

"Well lets not make are girls wait too much longer shall we." Davis said smiling. Tai just shock his head as they walked out the computer room to see Kari, Gatomon and Sora waiting for them.

"Hi handsome." Sora said "Sorry I surprised you there but I was excited that you came home." Tai just blushed

"Thanks Sor but can you give a guy a little warning next time?" Tai asked and she nodded.

"So how was your trip Davis?" Kari asked

"It was great." Davis said playing along with what was going on "But it would have been better if you where there Kari." Kari giggled

"Well 'Davi-Wavey' we need to go." Veemon said tugging on his partners sorts.

"What's the hurry Vee?" Gatomon asked holding 'hers and Veemon's' egg

"It's just Davis's parents will be worried and why did you call me 'Veedly-Deeldly' earlier?" Veemon said feeling uncomfortable being around his 'girlfriend' and their 'egg'

"It's my flirty name for you like Kari's is 'Davi-Wavey'. Don't you remember?" the concerned Gatomon asked

"No. Yes. I don't know. You see because we left early caused us to, accidently, run into some Gatsomon who where ticked about us being on their turf and we fell and hit are heads causing us to forget some things. And then we all had the same dream and we don't remember what was dream and what was real." Davis lied hoping to learn about what is in this world

"Yea so dose Ken go to this school or something and who dose everyone go out with?" Tai said pitching in.

"Yes he dose and he is dating Yolei, Izzy is single, same with TK, Joe, Cody, Matt and Mimi." Gatomon said smiling "But everyone knows that Matt and Mimi have a crush on each other. Well everyone but the other." The boys nodded and within seconds Davis was next to Kari.

"Well do I have a pet-name for you Kar?" Davis asked

Kari giggled "It's what you just called me, 'Kar'. And I call YOU Dai. And by the way school is canceled because for some reason the principle has diapered but their sending a temporary replacement. He or she will be here tomorrow."

"Well that gives us enough time to 'hang out'." Davis said.

As the group walked out side a strange portal opened and a giant triceratops-like digimon walked out of it. The digimon looked just like a Monochromon but it was bigger and all the white parts where red and its eyes where sapphire blue. "What is THAT digimon?" Tai asked.

* * *

'_Vermilion is an __Ultimate level __Dinosaur Digimon: his crimson horn has overwhelming destructive power, he digivolved from a Monochromon that lived near a volcano and withstand the heat. His skin is tougher than the skin of Monochromon.'_

* * *

Tai was shocked to see an ultimate in the real world. "Lets go guys." Davis said and reached for his D-3 but Tai stopped him.

"Davis even if Veemon could help he can only go champion and he hasn't even reached it yet." Tai said "Just leave it to us." Agumon then got ready for battle "Agumon!" Agumon then was surrounded by an orange light as Tai's crest glowed.

"Biyomon!" Sora said pointing her digivice in her hand and crest glowing. Biyomon was then covered in a bright red light

Gatomon passed Kari her egg as she got ready to fight and Kari's crest glowed.

**Agumon digivolve to…. Greymon. Greymon digivolve to… METATGREYMON!!!**

**Biyomon digivolve to… Birdramon. Birdramon digivolve to… GARUDAMON!!!**

**Gatomon digivolve to… Angewomon!!!**

The three ultimate digimon stood ready for battle. MetalGreymon looked at his opponent and his chest unit "GIGA BLASTER!!!" He roared as two fish-like missiles shot at Vermilion.

"WING BLADE!!!!" screeched Garudamon as she was enveloped by a fiery aura and fires it at Vermilion and the aura transformed into a giant phoenix-shaped energy entity and charged at the triceratops digimon.

"CELESTIAL ARROW!!!!" Angewomon shouted as she pulled out an arrow of light and put it on her glove-bow and shot it at the enemy digimon.

All the attacks hit there marks but there was not a scratch on Vermilion's rock-hard skin. "HARD TACKLE!!!" it roared as it charged at MetalGreymon and sent him flying. "VERMIN BLAZE!!!" it opened its mouth as a fire blast knocked Garudamon and Angewomon next to there fallen comrade "VOLCANIC STRIKE 2!!!" hundreds of fireballs flew out of Vermilimon's mouth and hit all three of the digimon at once causing them all to revert back to there in-training level except Angewomon she reverted back to rookie. Salamon was sent flying to the left and Kari was soon at her side. "HARD TACKLE!!!!" this time Vermilimon was charging at Salamon and Kari.

"KARI!!!!!!" Davis shouted as he and Veemon ran towards the fight at the sight of there loved ones possibly nearing death 'This is just like my first day in the digital-world.'

(Flashback)

_Davis was on the floor, his square goggles broken and Monochromon jumped out of the cave and charged at the injured Kari. "KARI!!!!!!!!" Davis shouted as he saw the scene and couldn't hold back the determination to save her and rose to feet "You want courage? I'll show you courage!" he held the digi-egg of courage to the sky as it glowed a bright orange "DIGI-ARMOR ENAGYS!!!" Veemon was then surrounded by the same orange light._

_**Veemon armor digivolve to… Flamedramon: the fire of courage!!!!**_

_Veemon was replaced by Flamedramon and stood ready to fight._

_(__Flashback end__)_

"VEEMON WE NEED TO SAVE HER!!!!" just then Davis' D-3 shot out a golden glow that hi Veemon's 'V' and he begin to glow.

**Veemon digivolve to… VEEDRAMON!!!**

Veedramon was a giant blue dragon with a white stomach with a blue 'V' in the middle.

Veedramon charged at Vermilimon knocking him onto his side and stood over the fallen Salamon and Kari "Veemon is that you?" Salamon asked feeling pain allover

"Well I was." Veedramon said cockily

"Then what are you?" Kari asked still trying to get over the shock

* * *

'_I am Veedramon a champion level Phantom Dragon Digimon. I am also one of the ancient digimon who are sworn to defend the digital world no matter what the threat is. My V-Nova Blast will obliterate my enemies.'_

* * *

"Now it's time to kick some butt!" Davis said as Veedramon nodded and charged at the evil digimon.

"HARD TACKLE!!!" Vermilimon charged at Veedramon head first

"HAMMER PUNCH!!!" Veedramon punched Vermilimon's horn and held him evenly matched then Veedramon charged a bright blue energy beam in his mouth "V-NOVA BLAST!!!" Veedramon then fired the energy which formed into a V shaped beam that knocked him back but there was no damage.

"Not even a scratch?" Tai asked bewildered

"Ideate humans. MY shell is harder then anything you have seen!" Vermilimon said. Veedramon then shut his eyes and breathed "You see even that pitiful champion can see that I am invincible!" then he began to charged fire energy in his mouth "VOLCANIC STRIKE 2!!!!" again hundreds of fire-balls where hurled throw the air but Veedramon jumped it, dodging every last one of them. And he still even had his eyes closed "VOLCANIC STRIKE 2!!!!" again he charged it and the split second before it was fired Veedramon opened his eyes.

"NOW!!!" he said as he charged another blue colored loud of energy but this time there was twice as much "V-NOVA BLAT MAX!!!!!!" this attack looked just like the 'V-Nova Blast' but it was bigger and way more powerful. The attacks collided but unlike last time Veedramon's attack tore right throw Vermilimon's and destroyed him which obliterated him.

"Nice going Veemo!" Davis cheered as Veedramon de-digivolved back into Veemon "But why did you digivolve?"

"I don't know Davis but I guess it's just like when you made Veemon digivolve to Flamedramon." Tai suggested

"That is exactly what I was thinking about when he digivolved." Davis said "Well me and Veemo here have gotta go." He began to walk away and made it about five blocks before he turned around to see Kari and Gatomon running towards them.

"Hey Kar." Davis said

"Hey Dai." Kari said "What are you doing?"

"I'm going home." Davis said pointing at his house

"Oh no you're not. You're taking me to the movies." Kari said plainly as she dragged Davis off by his arm

"Kay Kar. Hey come on Veemo." Davis said

After watching the movie, where Davis did the yawn thing where you stretch your arm around the girl, they arrived at Kari's house and Kari opened the door as Tai walked out with the garbage in hand and saw Davis. "Hey Kari saw good by to Davis and get in." he said as he placed the garbage down to the left of the door

"Kay Tai." Kari said

"Well looks like YOU had a good night." Tai commented

Davis finally got his voice back and said "Yea defiantly."

"So what do you think about what's going on?" Veemon asked after Gatomon walked inside

"I think the sovereigns said that this was a reword." Agumon said walking out side and then Kari ran outside

"I forgot something." Kari said giving Davis a big kiss on the lips. After she pulled back Davis had a giant grin on his lips and fell back over the railing

"DAVIS!!!!" they all shouted as Veemo jumped after him.

**Veemon amour digivolve to… Raidramon: the storm of friendship!!!!!**

"IF THIS IS A REWORD I'M NOT GOING TO DIE!!!!!!!!!!" Davis shouted Davis as Raidramon caught him and landed at the bottom floor on his feet with grace "YES!!!!" Davis cheered as he fell off of the side of Raidramon and his head on the floor "DON'T WORRY I ONLY HIT MY HEAD!!!!!!!" Kari giggled as she walked back inside while Tai, Agumon and Raidramon just shock there heads.

* * *

Well there you lot go. Took me all week to come up with this story so please be thank full.

Anyway don't forget to R&R.


	3. The Darkest Light, Davis’ second day

Me: YO! Sorry for not updating this in a while but I was caught up trying to find ideas for this story.

"Talking

'Thinking'

"SHOULTING!!!"

**"Digivolving/ Digi-port open"**

'_Digimon analyser'_

_Flashback/ SONG!!!!

* * *

_

**Digimon Adventure 03: The Changes Honour can make**

**Chapter 3: The Darkest Light; Davis' second day**

_

* * *

One, two, HEY!_

__

I'm headin' off on a digital trip,  
and that's what I plan to do.  
I'm goin' away to a digital plane,  
and I ain't comin' back real soon.

The whole thing is electrical,  
it's runnin' though my veins,  
and everything's connectable,

HEY!  
Digital  
HEY!  
Digital  
World (echoes)

One, two, three; HEY!  
I'm going Digital,  
Completely Digital,  
Now I'm invincible,  
Let's all get Digital,

I stand around at the Digital Land,  
And no matter what I see.  
Everything is comin' at me,  
In a Digital Reality.

The whole thing's technological.  
It's takin' me inside a World Wide Web collectable,

HEY!  
Digital  
HEY!  
Digital  
World (echoes)

Ohhhhh!

It's my Digital!  
I'm going Digital!  
It's my Digital!  
It's my Digital World!  
World!  
World!  
World!

The whole thing's,  
Interchangeable,  
It's wired up to my mind,  
Where anything is,  
Capable

HEY!  
Digital  
HEY!  
Digital  
World (echoes)

_Ohhhhhh!  
I'm going Digital,  
Completely Digital,  
Now I'm invincible,  
Let's all get Digital!

* * *

  
_

TK lay in his bed sound asleep with Patamon by his side. But then his mother's voice then cried "TK! TIME TO WAKE UP!"

TK just ground and rolled over. His dad's voice then said "COME ON TK! YOU'LL BE LATE!!!"

TK then said loudly "NICE TRY BUT IT IS SATERDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!" he then fell back asleep as the door opened and Matt walked in.

"Bro get up!" Matt said annoyed. He then took a deep breath to calm himself down before he whispered "Sorry TK but you MADE me do this." The holder of friendship then put his little brother in a headlock and began to give him a noogie.

"MATT GET OFF!!!" TK roared as he pushed his bigger brother off of him. "Wait a second...Matt...WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I live here pip-squeak." Matt said as he threw TK a pressed shirt "Now get dressed before you are late!"

"I must be having a weird dream." TK said as his big brother walked out the room and began to get dressed. He then walked out his room once he was driest to see his whole family in the living room. His mum, dad, his big brother's Digimon: Gabumon and Matt. TK and Patamon both shouted at the top of their lungs at the same time: "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON???!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(At Davis' house)

Davis rolled of his bed as he shouted before hitting his head on the floor. Then DemiVeemon said "Davis, you ok?"

"Yea Veemo." Davis said "But I had the greatest dream ever!"

"Same here." Whined the in-training level Digimon

Just then he heard his big sister, Jun, shout "WAKE UP DAVIS!!!! YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS HERE!!!!! SO IS VEEMON'S!!!!!"

This really confuse Davis and DemiVeemon "Girlfriends?" DemiVeemon whispered as Davis noticed the golden tag around his neck. He looked at it and saw that it was in fact the crest of honour from their 'dream'.

"WAHOOOO!!!!!!!!!! IT WAS REAL!!!!!!!!!!!! IT'S REAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Davis roared as he quickly got changed and saw Kari, Gatomon and the egg in the living room smiling "Well lets go." He said as DemiVeemon walked into the room.

"Why am I DemiVeemon?" asked the mini Veemon

"Because you haven't had your morning kiss." Gatomon explained before she kissed DemiVeemon and he glowed a golden light as began to grow.

**"DEMIVEEMON DIGIVOLOVE TO...VEEMON!!!!!!"**

Veemon stood there as his loving cat girlfriend pulled away. He then fell backwards and hit his head on the floor

"Don't worry. I'll carry him." Davis said as he picked up the fainted Veemon and the group headed to school.

Ten minutes later the four of them reached the gate with the now awake Veemon. They then saw TK running up to them.

As he reached them he said "Hi Davis." he then rapped his arms around Kari's waist and said "Hello beautiful." Before pushing his lips on hers causing Davis' eyes to widen and his head to be filled with hate.

'Please don't let TK's kiss do something like, make Kari fall in love with him. Please.' Davis thought as he felt a tear appear in his eye. They then pulled apart.

TK looked confused at Kari since she didn't kiss back and as for Kari she was looking with a blank face as if she had just being given the best thing in her life and pushed her beyond happiness.

Then without warning Kari's knee plunged forward and slammed itself into TK's crotch. TK then yelped and fell to the floor holding his sour crotch "W...Why did y...you do th...that Kari?" TK asked, voice full of pain

"Simple..." Kari said "You kissed me."

"O...Of course I k...kissed you. W...We're going out." TK groaned as he slowly stood back up

"No we're not!" Kari roared and upon hearing this Davis' hart took flight

Meanwhile Patamon flew over to Gatomon and Veemon when he saw the egg. He landed and asked "Hey, whose eggs that?" Patamon asked

"Ours." Gatomon said simply

"WHAT!!!" Patamon yelled "I NEVER DID 'IT' WITH YOU!!!!! AND I'M NOT EVEN READY TO BE A DAD!!!!!!"

"What are you taking about?" Gatomon asked

"You said that the egg in your arms is 'OUR'S'!!!" Patamon shirked which caught TK's attention

"YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO HAVE A BABY????!!!!!!" TK yelled "PATAMON WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU DID 'IT' WITH GATOMON???!!!!!"

"Ok, WHAT ARE YOU TWO TALKING ABOUT????!!!!!" Kari yelled

"When I said 'ours' I was talking about me and Veedly-deedly." Gatomon said as she rested her head on Veemon's shoulder which caused him to blush

"Yea! And I'm going out with Davis not YOU TK!!!!" Kari yelled

Both Patamon and TK's blood began to boil as they yelled simultaneously "WHAT!!!!!!"

Davis and Veemon quickly grabbed the team of Hope and dragged them off. When they where far enough from the girls Davis and Veemon both threw the two to the ground. Davis then said "What are you two doing?"

TK stood up enraged and asked "WHAT!!!!!!! WE SHOULD BE ASKING YOU THAT!!!!!!!" and his orange areal partner agreed.

"Ok short story." Veemon said "When you guys left me, Davis, Tai and Agumon met FangLongmon. He is my godfather and he also gave Davis the Crest of Honour. This changed my digivolution line and gave me and Agumon the power to go Super-Ultimate. But that's not all. It also changed our world a bit.

First: Davis and Kari are going out. Second: Tai and Sora are going out, and engaged. Third: Agumon and Biyomon are going out. Fourth: Matt and Mimi have crushes on each other. And last but not least: me and Gatomon are going out and are having a baby."

"OK," TK said "So you two didn't steal our girls?"

"First of: NO!!!!" Davis said angrily "AND SECOND: DON'T TALK ABOUT THEM LIKE THEY ARE PRIZES!!!!!!"

"Yea!!!!" Veemon agreed "They are living creatures with harts and their own choices!!!"

"Besides I bet you don't even know Kar's favourite flower is!" Davis spat

"Oh yea?!!" TK growled "Well for your information her favourite flower is the Lilly."

"Wrong." Davis sang "It is the Pink Rose. Favourite movie."

"Snow White." TK said

"Nope. It's Romeo and Juliet." Davis replied "favourite flavour ice-cream."

"Strawberry!" TK growled

"A large Mint and Chocolate double scoop with one toffee, one normal flake, Hundreds and Thousands AND Strawberry source." Davis corrected "See, you don't know Kari like you thought you did, like I do."

"So!!!!!" TK roared "You're just a stalker!!!!"

"No I'm not!!!" Davis spat "I'm just a real friend who listens! That is why she always loves my presents even though she never loved me! And why she always wares the cloth and make-up I buy her while the stuff you buy her are never seen again. You know, like that Basket-ball or those trainers or those..."

Davis was cut off because TK punched him in the face sending him to the ground. When Davis looked up and saw something wired. TK and Patamon where surrounded by a creepy yellow light.

TK raised his D-3 into the air as the yellow aura was sucked into it and Patamon. But what none of them now that a evil demon was behind them filling them with anger and wrath.

Then out of nowhere Kari and Gatomon came running "Guys are you OK?" Kari asked

"We're just fine babe." TK said "That is we will be. Because one we kill Davis, Veemon and that egg everything will go back to normal. You will be mine. Gatomon will be Patamon's. And there will be NO DIGI-EGG!!!!!"

"Yep." Patamon said his eyes now a wrath filled yellow "Back to normal."

"WHAT???!!!!!!" the four Digi-destined said in unison

"YOU HEARED US!!!!!!!!" TK roared as Patamon began to glow.

**"PATAMON DARK WARP DIGIVOLVE TO...MURMUXMON!!!!!!!!!"**

Murmuxmon stood ready "FIGHT ME!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled before knocking down a building with his tail

"Let's go Veemon! Before he dose any serious damage!" Davis said as he held up his gold and white D-3

**"VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TO...VEEDRAMON!!!!!!!!!!!"**

"Come on you wimp!" Veedramon said "V-NOVA BLAST!!!!" the blue energy beam tore right threw the evil Digimon but there wasn't even a scratch

"My turn." Murmuxmon grinned before "GEHENNA FLAME!!!!!!!" a black fire ball was fired from his hand which collided with Veedramon's face

"CUTTER SHOOT!!!!!!" Veedramon fired wind energy beams from his claws that struck the dark Digimon. Veedramon then jumped up towards him "HAMMER ARM!!!!!!!" his hand then collided with his head "V-NOVA BLAST!!!!!!" the blue energy beam hit Murmuxmon's face. Veedramon then landed safely on the ground.

Suddenly Murmuxmon charged down and grabbed the champion by the throat "Time to die!" he said as dark energy charged in his chest "NECRO INTETTOGATION!!!!!!" the mouth on his chest opened and a burst of black energy was fired right at Veedramon knocking him to the ground and nearly hitting Davis.

Kari and Gatomon saw their boyfriends in danger and where filled with rage. Especially when TK walked over and said "Don't worry. Soon those two will be no more and then, nether will this egg." He then put his hand on Kari's shoulder "Only then will everything go back to normal." Kari pushed his hand off her shoulder and spat into his face "Kari don't be like that. We're doing this for you two." He then bent forward to kiss her but she punched him in the gut

"LISTEN YOU!!!!!!! I'm happy and you have fallen off of the loony train!!!! So leave us alone!!!!!" Kari yelled as the dark Digimon attacked the girl's boyfriends again "And look at what you have made pour Patamon!!!! You're a monster and I hate you!!!!!"

"YOU HATE ME???!!!!!!!" TK roared as his eyes changed into a wrath filled yellow "Kari Kameya can't never ever hate me!!!!!"

"And why is that?" Kari snapped

"Because she is meant to love me!!!" TK growled "Everyone says we are the destined couple!!!! Our love is eternal and ever binding!!!"

"We can chose who we love TK!" Gatomon said as she gave Kari the egg "And I choose Veemon." Murmuxmon turned to see her

"And we will protect the one's I love!!!" the girls screamed together. Suddenly a horde of darkness came from something under Kari's shirt. When she took it out she noticed that it was another crest.

This one was a silver tag and its crest was a black plate. The symbol on it was white. It looked like the crest of Light but without the sunrays.

Then the darkness surrounded Gatomon as she digivolved into a different ultimate stage Digimon.

* * *

(Digivolution scene (3D))

The new crest stood in the blue space as it shock with power. Then the symbol of the crest shot out and went into Kari's D-3 the white turned black as it vibrated franticly. Then the crest' symbol fired threw the clouds into a white space with Gatomon in the middle of a plate form and her name written in Japans and English behind her.

**"GATOMON DARK CREST DIGIVOLVE TO…"**

The symbol then went inside her as well as her name. She then began to glow black and grow. She changed into an adult human female shape. Her fur disappeared, her ears changed into human ones and went where they where suppose to, her gloves disappeared, her paws transformed into hands and feet respectively, long white hair flowed down her back, leather cloths covered her body and a chin flowed around her body.

When the black light it was clear she had become…

**"…LADYDEVIMON!!!!!!"**

(End Digivolution scene (Normal))

* * *

LadyDevimon stood ready but something was different about this Gatomon LadyDevimon. First: her eyes remained the same. Second: she didn't have that creature on her shoulder and finally: she didn't have her claw.

TK then chuckled and said "You call ME a monster?!!!! That is rich!!! Have you SEEN what you just changed Gatomon into?"

"I…I do." Kari said down hearted. She couldn't believe she transformed Gatomon into a LadyDevimon. The one Digimon she truly hated besides Myotismon

"Don't worry Kari." LadyDevimon said "I actually like this body. It's less reveling then Angewomon's cloths." She then faced Murmuxmon and cooed "You wouldn't hurt little old me would you Pata?"

"N…No. Of course not." He said

"Good…" LadyDevimon said as she walked over to him. When she was right in front of him she continued "…That will just make it easier for me. BLACK WING!!!!!!" her hand then became a black blade that she impaled into Murumuxmon's shoulder and span around him and slammed her leg onto his back. Then she spun her blade over his shoulder and stabbed his back. Then she kicked him to the ground "Kari, try changing the crest!"

"Got it!" Kari replied as she focused on the Crest of Light. The black on her D-3 changed into a bright pink as LadyDevimon glowed pink too.

* * *

(Digivolution scene (3D))

**"LADYDEVIMON CREST CHANGE TOO…"**

LadyDevimon's cloths pealed off of her body as her skin glowed and her white hair changed into blonde. Her leather cloths changed into white silk-like with a pink ribbon rapped around her. Also a helmet covered her face.

**"ANGEWOMON!!!!!!"**

(End Digivolution scene)

* * *

"HEVEN'S CHAGE!!!!!!!" A cross appeared threw Murmucmon holding him still "HEVEN'S CHARM!!!!" a ring of golden light appeared above her head "VEE SHOT A BLAST AT THE RING!!!!"

"V-NOVA BLAST!!!!!!!!!" Veedramon fired a blue 'V' beam at the ring

"LIGHT RIBBON!!!!!" the ribbon around Angewomon then whent around the 'Heven's charm'

**"ANGEWOMON CREST CHANGE TO... LADYDEVIMON!!!!"**

"HELL'S CHARM!!!!!" this time a black ring appeared above her hean and Murmuxmon's power was drained into the ring. She then pulled down a white arrow and a black one. Her hand that was serposeto be the claw transformed into a black bow. She then put the arrows into the bow and pulle back "HEVEN HELL ARROW!!!!" she then fired the arrows which fused into a black and white arrow which stabbed Murmuxmon who reverted back to Patamon and TK fainted.

When they woke up they just kept appoligising and Davis said that the next day they would go to the digital world for some answers.

The rest of the day was normal. Boring school. Boring teachers. An almost compleatly boring day.

That night Davis flopped onto his bed and thought 'I wounder how Tai's day was.'

* * *

AN: There you go. Chapter 3. Next time: Beyond Courage; Tai's second day. Oh and sorry for the TK bashing.


	4. Beyond Courage Tai's second day

Me: Hey, dudes and dudettes. Just so you know, I have decided to change some things from this story. And I can't be bothered to rewrite the other chapters. First change: Matt and JUN have crushes on each other. And second: Mimi also has a MASIVE crush on Tai but no one knows (Yet.) These changes will appear in this chapter.

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"SHOULTING!!!"

**"Digivolving/ Digi-port open"**

'_Digimon analyser'_

_Flashback/ SONG!!!!_

* * *

**Digimon Adventure 03: The Changes Honour can make**

**Chapter 4: Beyond Courage; Tai's second day

* * *

**********************************************************

_One, two, HEY!_

Tai and Koromon where lying in bed snoring their heads off. Suddenly they heard Tai's mother's voice yell "Wake up Tai!!!"

"Five more years!!!!" Tai yelled before falling asleep again

"Don't worry Mrs. Kameya; I'll have him up in no time." Said the voice of Sora as the door opened

"How many times do I have to tell you Sora? You can call me Mom from now on." Tai's mother said "You're practically family you know. And you will be in a few months."

"Kay." Was her reply before she closed the door. She then straddled Tai's waist like a hoarse and kissed him. The barer of Courage instantly kissed back which caused him to accidently push Koromon out of the bed

"Hey!" the pink eared ball moaned "I was sleeping there!"

"And now you are kissing here." Biyomon said before she kissed the little pink ball lovingly.

**"KOROMON DIGIVOLVE TO... AGUMON!!!!!!!!**

"Wow that was amazing." The now digivolved Agumon said before Biyomon ran to the bathroom. The noises suggested that she was throwing up "Was it THAT bad?"

"She's been doing that all morning but she hasn't got a fever or anything." Sora said "And come to think of it, when Gatomon was pregnant with the Digi-egg, she did the same thing."

"Maybe she's pregnant?" Tai suggested as he put his jeans and shirt on, he slept in boxers normally. When Agumon heard what his partner said he turned ghost white.

"Maybe." Sora said "Now hurry up, we've got a field trip to go to."

"Where?" Tai asked as he finished doing up his 'Tai' (Sorry I couldn't resist. I mean 'tie' by the way.)

"The Digital-world." She replied simply "And when we are there we can go see Joe."

"Why?" Biyomon asked. She had walked in after Sora finished and she looked a bit fatter then normal

"Because Tai thinks you are pregnant." Sora replied

"I am." Biyomon said "I checked yesterday."

"WHAT!!!!!!" Agumon yelled before he fainted

"Why do the male Digimon keep fainting?" Sora asked as Tai shrugged

"Digimon pregnancies only last about a day and it takes a week for the egg to hatch." Biyomon explained as they walked into the living room to see Kari and Gatomon walking out of the house with the egg "Hi Kari."

"Hey sis." Replied the child of Light

"Where are you going?" Tai asked

"To go pick up Davis and Veemon." Gatomon replied before they walked out of the front door waving good buy. Tai then noticed a bag on the table with a note attached to it

"What's this?" Tai asked as he grabbed the note and read it "'Dear Tai, this is for the original Digi-Destined.

But be warned, it will get rid of your mega forms and allow you to have new ones.

Yours sincerely, Veemon's dad; Zero.'

Wait a second!!! Veemon's DAD? Isn't he dead?"

"I don't know." Sora said impatiently "Just open the bag and lets get going."

"Ok." Tai said as he opened it. Inside there where six glowing orbs, one orange, one red, one blue, one green, one purple and one grey, each with the crest inside them of the respected colure. Tai pulled out the orange one, which had the crest of Courage inside of it "A Digi-core?" then the orb shattered into data and the orange sun looking data flow into his digivice that was strapped to his belt. He pulled it off as it began to glow, change shape and colour. When the light died down Tai's digivice had transformed into an orange D-3 with a white grip.

"I think those are digivice upgrades." Agumon said as Tai gave Sora the Love one which transformed her digivice into a red D-3 with a white grip. Suddenly there was a nock on the door, Tai opened it and the group saw Matt, Mimi and their partners

"Come on!" Mimi moaned

"Yea the teacher wants to leave for nine." Matt added. Tai looked at his watch and saw that it was 8.30

"LET'S GO!!!!!!!!!" He yelled as he ran like there was no tomorrow, with the others right behind him.

* * *

(Half an hour later)

The whole class of Tai's class was in the computer room when they arrived. Not including them the class had 20 boys and 15 girls, including Jun, Davis' sister. Tai, Sora, Matt and Mimi where in charge of watching over the class if there was an attack, they where the only Digi-destined in the class. Then one random boy asked "How are we going to open the gate? Don't we need one of those D-3 things?" Tai walked up to the computer and pointed his orange and white D-3 at the screen as the gate opened. Matt and Mimi where shocked, especially when Sora pulled out her red and white D-3

"How did you get those?" Matt asked

"With one of these." Tai said as he gave Matt the blue friendship core. Then the whole class stood in amazement as his digivice changed into a blue D-3 with a white grip. Then Mimi was given the green orb and her digivice became a green D-3 with a white grip.

"Now let's go!" Sora said as the whole class joined hands with Tai, Sora, Matt, Mimi or their Digimon.

"DIGI-PORT OPEN!!!!!" the Digi-Destined roared as they where sucked into the TV.

* * *

(Digital-World)

The class began to walk around, exploring this magnificent world. Tai walked up to Matt and asked him "Hey Matt, how are you and Mimi doing?"

"Oh, I've gotten over her." He replied "I've gotten a date with Jun."

"JUN??!!!!" Tai asked

"Yea." Matt replied when suddenly the ground began to shake and out a yellow control spire came out of the ground "A control spire?"

"What is going on?" Gabumon said when suddenly...

"SHELL NEEDLE RAIN!!!!!!!!!!" a voice yelled as giant slabs of steel started raining down from the sky

"What's happening?"" Agumon asked as a Stegomon walked into view but its eyes where glowing a bright yellow and it had blood red skin, and with it was a blood red armoured Pteramon with yellow eyes

"What is that thing?" Mimi asked terrified

"Those looks like a Stegomon and a Pteramon but it can't be." Agumon said

"How?" Tai asked

"Because Stegomon's digivolves from a Patamon with the Digi-egg of Friendship." Palmon said

"And Pteramon is an Armodillomon with the Digi-egg of Love." Added Gabumon.

"And there aren't suppose to be red." Gabumon added

"Well, let's kick his but!" Tai said as he pulled out his new D-3 "AGUNMON!!!! DIGIVOLVE!!!!"

**"AGUMON DIGIVOLVE TO............AGUMON???"**

"What happened?" Tai asked

"I don't know Tai, but I can't digivolve." Agumon said

"It must be that weird control spire." Matt said

"Matt; you, Gabumon, Palmon and Mimi evacuate the class back to the real world and get back-up." Tai said as the two nodded "Sora; you and Biyomon get to safety, I'll handle this with Agumon."

"But Tai...." Sora said (A.N: Queue romantic, 'Lovey Dovey' music)

"Sor, I don't want you to get hurt." Tai began

"And Biyo you need to worry about the baby." Agumon added "We can handle these creeps until the others get here."

"But..." began the pregnant bird Digimon

"No buts." Tai said with a smile

"We've got this." Agumon added

"Okay. But just be careful." Sora said as they ran behind a rock

"Let's go Agumon!!!" Tai said as the two ran forward into battle

"SHELL NEEDLE RAIN!!!!" Stegomon yelled as it unleashed his attack again

"SIDE WINDER!!!!!!!!" Pteramon roared as it fired a barrage of missiles at the pair

"AHHHHH!!!!!" The team of Courage yelled as they fell to the floor from the explosion

"TAI!!!" Sora screamed as she ran to the side of her boy friend with Biyomon running to the side of Agumon "Tai please be okay."

"Come on Agumon... wake up." Biyomon cried

"WE LOVE YOU!!!" They yelled in unison as Sora's D-3 and crest began to glow a bright red

"I love you...too." Tai and Agumon mumbled at the same time as Tai's crest and D-3 began to glow.

"What's going on?" Sora asked

"We activated the crests." Tai said as he stood up

"But how did you activate your crest?" Biyomon asked

"Admitting you are in love is some of the greatest Courage you can ever get." Agumon said with a smile as the D-3's produced a Digi-egg of Courage/Love respectively but these Digi-eggs where different. The Digi-egg of Courage was a opposite colours while the Digi-egg of Love was gold

"Digi-eggs?" Tai asked as he grabbed the new Digi-egg of courage

"But how?" Sora asked as she grabbed the new Digi-egg of Love

"Who cares?" Biyomon smiled

"Let's fight!!!" Agumon roared. Tai and Sora looked at each other and smiled

"Ready Sor?" Tai asked with his famous 'Kameya Grin' on

"Ready Tai." Sora smiled

"DIGI-ARMOUR ENERGYSE!!!!!" they both roared as their brand new Digi-eggs glowed the colours as their crests, and so did their Digimon.

* * *

(Agumon's Digivolution sequence)

Agumon and his Digi-egg span slowly around the symbol of Courage.

**"Agumon armour digivolve to..."**

He span into the crest with the Digi-egg as he was surrounded with blue flame. A picture of Flamedramon and WarGreymon appeared behind him. The blue flame changed shape into that of WarGreymon.

The blue fire blasted off of him as armour materialised onto his body.

It was WarGreymon's armour but it had a blue flame design on it. Also, his helmet was that of WarGreymon X, but it was bright blue, like ice. And finally his skin was bone white. Suddenly bursts of blue fire busted out of the ground. Agumon had digivolved into...

**"...BLIZZARDGREYMON!!!!!!!!"

* * *

**************************************

(Biyomon's Digivolution sequence)

Biyomon and her Digi-egg slowly span around the crest of Love

**"Biyomon armour Digivolve to..."**

She span into the crest with the Digi-egg as he was surrounded with a hurricane. A picture of Halsemon and Birdramon appeared behind him. The wind changed shape into that of Birdramon.

The wind blasted off of her as her brand-new body. She looked like Birdramon but her wings where giant versions of the Digi-egg of Love's. On her head was the same that was on Halsemon's as well as that on her back.

But all of the armour was gold was red instead of silver. She was now...

**"...ARMOURBIRDRAMON!!!!!!!"**

(Digivolution scene ended)

* * *

The two new Digimon stood in the sun, but this was just so weird. "Who are you?" Tai asked

* * *

BlizzardGreymon: _'I am BlizzardGreymon, a Grand-Armour level Digimon. My 'Blizzard Force' and 'Ice Claw' freeze my opponents solid.'_

ArmourBirdramon: _'I am ArmourBirdramon, and I am also a Grand-Armour level Digimon. With my 'Golden Ring' attack I can obliterate my opponents.'_

* * *

BlizzardGreymon and ArmourBirdramon stood ready to fight. "Ready my dear?" BlizzardGreymon asked with a smile

"Ready baby." ArmourBirdramon replied with a smile as she took to the sky to do battle with Pteramon while BlizzardGreymon stuck to the ground to fight Stegomon

"BEAK PIERCE!!!!!!" Pteramon screeched as it charged at ArmourBirdramon at top speed but she flow out of the way with ease

"GOLD RING!!!!!" ArmourBirdramon fired a blast of golden energy from her moth that slammed into the pterodactyl Digimon "GOLDEN WING!!!" she then charged and her wing glowed with golden energy. When she made contact with the other bird Digimon it exploded in a burst of data. ArmourBirdramon turned her head to look at BlizzardGreymon pounding away at Stegomon.

"GUILLONTINE WHEEL!!!!!!!" Stegomon roared as it span really, really fast. The spinning Stegosaurus Digimon's spikes grinded away at the armour of BlizzardGreymon and he grounded in pain

"That all you got you oversized pincushion?" BlizzardGreymon mocked as he grabbed the sides of the wheel of spikes and throw him into the yellow Control Spire. He then charged at the Stegomon and yelled "ICE CLAW!!!!" he slashed the dinosaur Digimon and continued his attacks over and over again until he knocked him fifty feet away. He then brought his hands over his head and summoned a giant ball of ice energy. He had created a… ""BLIZZARD FORCE!!!!!!!" the energy ball hit the stego on the chest and deleted him. Then the two Grand-Armour Digimon returned to rookie and they and their partners agreed to go to see Gennai tomorrow. After they got back to school it was time to go home.

* * *

(Kameya Residence)

Tai was resting on the couch when Kari and Gatomon walked in. Tai's 'Big-Brother Instincts' instantly kicked in and he asked "What's wrong?"

"TK kissed me, then he when loco and then I made Gatomon Digivolve to LadyDevimon using a new crest."

"Show me." Tai said and Kari pulled out both of her crests, the crest of Light and some other crest

"I made Gatomon into the Digimon she hate Tai, she'll

Never forgive me." Kari muttered as Gatomon jumped onto the sofa

"Kari," Gatomon said "SNAP OUT OF IT!!!!!"

"What?" Kari asked astonished

"I don't hate you for making me a LadyDevimon." Gatomon said smiling "Do you know why Angewomon hate LadyDevimon's?" both of the Kameya kids and Agumon shock there heads "It is because we are jealous."

"Why?" Kari asked

"There cloths are far… 'interesting' without being as revealing." Gatomon said with a smile "Also people don't expect them to be all 'pure and good' all of the time."

"So, Angewomon are just jealous of LadyDevimon?" Kari asked hopefully

"Yep." Gatomon said with a smile "And now I can be both."

"I think we should all go see Gennai tomorrow." Agumon suggested

"You are right Agumon." Tai said "Tomorrow; me, you, Davis, Veemon, Kari, Gatomon, TK, Patamon, Sora, Biyomon and the eggs will go to the Digital-World to see Gennai and find out what is going on."

"Eggs?" Kari asked

"Yea, Biyomon's pregnant and will be having her egg in about half an hour." Tai said as his eyes flung open "LETS GO AGUMON!!!!!" the two raced out of the door leaving a trail of smoke behind them.

* * *

(Hospital, fifteen seconds later)

Tai and Agumon ran into the hospital and Tai said "We are here to see Biyomon, partners name; Sora."

"Purpose of visit?" The lady asked

"I'm the father of her egg." Agumon said

"Room 1 in corridor 9, Digital Maternity Word." The lady said as the boys started racing again. A few seconds later they arrived outside of the room, Sora was outside the door twiddling her thumbs nurvisly,

"Sora, why are you out here?" Tai asked

"Only the father and the staff can go in." She replied as Tai sat next to her and rubbed her back

"Everything will be okay, Sora. Trust me." Tai said as he flashed his famous 'Kameya Grin'

"Okay Tai." Sora said as she rested her head on his shoulder "You better go in Agumon." And the small orange raptor Digimon walked into the room to see Biyomon on a table with some doctors around her, they where Leomon's and Pikimon's mostly. The Digimon where helping human doctors to know how to handle this for the future. Agumon grabbed Biyomon's hand part of her wing as she began to scream, data leaving her body (A.N: Yes you think that it is her data right? WRONG!!!) The data formed a Dig-egg, which as soon as it configured a 'DoctorLeomon' grabbed it and put it in a device to see how it is in development.

"Yours is a very healthy egg Miss." Said one of the DoctorLeomon

"Thanks." Biyomon said "Can we go soon?"

"Just give is half an hour and you can go home." Replied the DoctorLeomon

"Thank you Doctor." Agumon smiled

* * *

(Half an hour later)

Tai and Agumon walked into the flat with Sora and Biyomon, they decided to stay the night. "MUM SORA WANT'S TO STAY THE NIGHT!!!!" Tai yelled

"OKAY!!!" was his mothers reply from the bathroom "BUT YOU HAVE TO SLEEP IN DIFFRENT ROOMS!!!"

"GOT IT!!!" Tau replied as he walked into his room "Why don't you bunk with Kari?" Tai suggested

"Yes!!!" Sora smiled "We can plan my hen night!!!" and with that the barer of Love walked into the younger Kameya's room.

"Women." Tai said as he and Agumon walked into his room

"HEY!!!" Biyomon yelled

"You might want to sleep with your mate partner." Tai said as Agumon left to sleep on the sofa with Biyomon. After he closed the door Tai said "I wonder how Davis' day was?"

* * *

Me: There you go. Oh and by the way, I made up 'Grand Armour' level. Bye!!!!!!!!

I'm headin' off on a digital trip,  
and that's what I plan to do.  
I'm goin' away to a digital plane,  
and I ain't comin' back real soon.

The whole thing is electrical,  
it's runnin' though my veins,  
and everything's connectable,

HEY!  
Digital  
HEY!  
Digital  
World (echoes)

One, two, three; HEY!  
I'm going Digital,  
Completely Digital,  
Now I'm invincible,  
Let's all get Digital,

I stand around at the Digital Land,  
And no matter what I see.  
Everything is comin' at me,  
In a Digital Reality.

The whole thing's technological.  
It's takin' me inside a World Wide Web collectable,

HEY!  
Digital  
HEY!  
Digital  
World (echoes)

Ohhhhh!

It's my Digital!  
I'm going Digital!  
It's my Digital!  
It's my Digital World!  
World!  
World!  
World!

The whole thing's,  
Interchangeable,  
It's wired up to my mind,  
Where anything is,  
Capable

HEY!  
Digital  
HEY!  
Digital  
World (echoes)

Ohhhhhh!  
I'm going Digital,  
Completely Digital,  
Now I'm invincible,  
Let's all get Digital!


	5. The Truth part 1

Me: Sorry for keeping you waiting, but I was struggling to come up with some ideas. Any way, I've gotten ride of some stories to lesson the room on my profile, and so I have less to work on. Also, I can make those stories better. And I know that it doesn't seem like they've deserve their D-3's but they where given them because Zero thought that they where worthy for them.

Also, they got their Digi-eggs by activating their crests. And finally, I know that it was a rubbish excuse that Angewomon and LadyDevimon are jealous of each other, but that was the best thing I could think of. Oh and before I forget, I should say why TK couldn't remember those things about Kari; he know that she liked them, but he didn't know that they where favourites.

This is because, in this story, Kari is a girl who has her favourite things out things on special occasions. And Davis was smart enough to work this out. Yea, I know, unlikely. But hey, it doesn't matter much! Any way, here's Chapter five!

_

* * *

_

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"SHOULTING!"

**"Digivolving/ ****Digi-port open"**

_'Digimon analyser'_

_Flashback/SONG! _

_

* * *

_

**Digimon Adventure 03: The Changes Honour can make**

**Chapter 5: The Truth**

**Part One: The Enemy**

_

* * *

_

_One, two, HEY!_

I'm headin' off on a digital trip,  
and that's what I plan to do.  
I'm goin' away to a digital plane,  
and I ain't comin' back real soon.

The whole thing is electrical,  
it's runnin' though my veins,  
and everything's connectable,

HEY!  
Digital  
HEY!  
Digital  
World (echoes)

One, two, three; HEY!  
I'm going Digital,  
Completely Digital,  
Now I'm invincible,  
Let's all get Digital,

I stand around at the Digital Land,  
And no matter what I see.  
Everything is comin' at me,  
In a Digital Reality.

The whole thing's technological.  
It's takin' me inside a World Wide Web collectable,

HEY!  
Digital  
HEY!  
Digital  
World (echoes)

Ohhhhh!

It's my Digital!  
I'm going Digital!  
It's my Digital!  
It's my Digital World!  
World!  
World!  
World!

The whole thing's,  
Interchangeable,  
It's wired up to my mind,  
Where anything is,  
Capable

HEY!  
Digital  
HEY!  
Digital  
World (echoes)

Ohhhhhh!  
I'm going Digital,  
Completely Digital,  
Now I'm invincible,  
Let's all get Digital!

_

* * *

_

Davis, Kari, Tai, Sora, TK and their Digimon meet in the computer lab the next day. Davis noticed the egg in Biyomon's arms and asked "Whose egg is that?"

"Agumon and Biyomon's." Tai answered

"Nice going, buddy." Veemon smirked as Agumon blushed at his friend's statement

"Yea." Gatomon smiled "Looking after the egg is really hard, but it's fun."

"Well, let's go!" TK said annoyed

Davis walked up to the computer and yelled **"DIGI-PORT OPEN!" **and they where all pulled into the computer, ready for some answers. When they arrived they saw Gennai standing there, waiting with the Sovereigns and FangLongmon. "What's going on?" Davis yelled, and everyone anime dropped from that obverse question

"We said that the Crest of Honour would change things in both worlds." Azulongmon sighed

"But why did you make the girls fall in love with them?" TK asked with anger in his eyes, before he looked at them and added with a nervous smile "No offence."

"None taken." Tai replied

"The Crest chose what to alter, not us." Ebonwumon said, trying to avoid trouble

"Okay, I understand." TK sighed

"Wait, you mean that the Crest is alive?" Agumon yelled

"In a way." Zhuqiaomon smiled

"Nice." Veemon smiled

"Vee, is that you kido?" a voice asked as everyone looked to see a light blue skinned Veedramon walk towards them

"Th...That's my dad." Veemon gawked as he looked at the smiling Veedramon "DAD!" he yelled happily as he ran up to the bigger blue dragon and hugged him

"Hey son." Zero smiled, he then looked at Davis, Gatomon, Kari and the egg with a smile. When Veemon let go of him he asked them "And who are you?"

"I'm Davis; Veemon's partner, that's Gatomon who is Veemon's mate with their egg, and that's Kari; Gatomon's partner." Davis said, pointing to the people in turn "Oh, an over there are Tai, Sora and TK with their partners; Agumon, Biyomon and Patamon. Oh, and that's Agumon and Biyomon's egg in her arms."

"Nice pick, kiddo." Zero smirked "That girl of yours is a beauty!" and this caused Veemon to blush

"Dad!" Veemon whined and everyone laughed lightly

"So, do you know anything about what's going on around here?" Sora asked

"Like, what happened to TK and Patamon?" Kari asked

"Or where those Stegomon and Pteramon up to, and what was with those yellow Dark Rings, and that yellow Control Spire?" Tai added

"Or why Biyomon and me could Armour Digivolve?" Agumon continued

"Or where the Digi-eggs came from?" Biyomon questioned

"Or where Kari's second Crest came from?" Gatomon finished

"We will answer those in order." Baihumon smiled "TK and Patamon's rage for finding out what happened and the 'Evil Demon' was able to take over his body with his evil. And just so you know, you've fought him before but you never truly defeated him."

"Those two Digimon where summoned from eons ago, when the Digital-World was new. It was all Digimon like that back then." Zhuqiaomon explained

"Those yellow Dark Rings and Control Spire are the Evil Demon's way of controlling his slaves. And these Dark Rings are called Wrath Rings." Ebonwumon added

"The reason you and Biyomon are able to Armour Digivolve is because the D-3's are made to allow you to Amour Digivolve." Azulongmon stated

"The Digi-eggs where created by your Digivices, artificially." Zero explained "They are only created when you activate your Crests after you're Digivices became D-3's."

"And Kari's second Crest is the Crest of Darkness." FangLongmon replied "You could say that it is the Crest of Light's twin sister. You see, the Crest of Light creates positive energy that fills your body. But this positive energy is dangerous if it is unbalanced, and since she had it for so long it was becoming dangerously unbalanced."

"That explains why you where sick before you got that Crest!" Tai gasped

"Yes and the Crest of Darkness honed into its sister Crest and rematerialized itself by splitting the Crest of Light into two." Continued the golden dragon "Just so you don't jump to conclusions; the Crest of Darkness isn't evil. It is just activated by hotheadedness, determination and caring."

"So, it's safe?" Davis asked

"As safe as any other Crest!" Zero smiled

"No offence dude, but you're dead." Tai said

"And the Crest of Honour's changes brought me back to life." Zero replied. Suddenly a yellow Control Spire appeared

"Not again!" Tai yelled as they got ready to fight

"Give me the eggs." Zero said and the girls reluctantly gave them to him "Thank you, they will be safe with me, a MasterVeedramon."

"_Master_Veedramon?" Veemon asked

"It's a Veedramon that has unleashed its true power, Little Vee." FangLongmon explained as he and the other four Sovereigns began to disappear

"Where are you going?" Patamon asked in a very annoyed voice

"If the Evil Demon get's control of the Sovereigns then we are all in very big trouble." Zero explained. Suddenly a Tylomon and an Allomon appeared out of nowhere, teach bared and both of them had Wrath Rings around their necks. Tylomon was swimming in a giant lake near the battle field.

"This is great!" Sora said as she raised her D-3 **"DIGI-ARMOU ENERGYSE!"**

"I'm with ya! Tai smirked **"DIGI-ARMOUR ENERGYSE!"**

"We're not missing this action." Davis smiled at Veemon **"DIGI-ARMOU ENERGYSE!"**

"You're not leaving us out." Kari smiled a cheeky smile at Davis **"DIGI-ARMOU ENERGYSE!"**

**_

* * *

_**

**"Veemon Armour Digivolve to… RAIDRAMON: THE STORM OF FRIENDSHIP!"**

**"Gatomon Armour Digivolve to… NEFERTIMON: THE ANGLE OF LIGHT!"**

**"Patamon Armour Digivolve to… PEGAUSUSMON: THE FLYING HOPE!"**

**"Agumon Armour Digivolve to… BLIZZARDGREYMON: THE SNOW STORM OF COURAGE!"**

**"Biyomon Armour Digivolve to… ARMOURBIRDRAMON: THE AIR OF LOVE!"**

**_

* * *

_**

The five Digimon stood ready; when suddenly a new Digimon appeared, it was a Pegasusmon but the skin was purple and the armour was pitch black. "Who are you dude?" Raidramon asked

"My name in BlackPegasusmon." It said in a female voice.

"IT'S A GIRL?" Raidramon said as he took a step back, laughing slightly "Sorry for calling you a guy."

"It doesn't matter." She replied and Raidramon sighed "Because now, you're going to DIE!"

"Oh, no you don't!" Pegasusmon said as he got in-between his black female counterpart and Raidramon "This is my apology." He whispered to Raidramon before he stared at BlackPegasusmon "You'll have to go through me to get to them!"

"As you wish." Said another female voice they all looked to see a beautiful girl that was the same age as Davis, Kari and TK with long black hair with yellow highlights in that stopped halfway down her back and green eyes who was wearing a bright yellow shirt, skirt and trainers. "BlackPegasusmon!" the girl called as the Digimon flew down and the girl went onto the flying horses back "Let's fly!" and the black Digimon took to the sky's

"Let's go Pegasusmon!" TK yelled as the orange horse picked him up off the ground

"Guy's, me and Tai will take Allomon while Sora and Kari will take on Tylomon. Got it?" Davis asked as everyone nodded and set to battle

"DINO FLASH!" Allomon roared as he fired a blast of blue energy from his mouth

"ICE SHIELD!" BlizzardGreymon said as he blocked the attack completely

"ELECTRIC BITE!" Raidramon roared as he bit Allomon, electricity flowing throw his teeth and into the giant blue t-rex

"EGYPTIAN FIRE!" Nefertimon yelled as multi-coloured gems fired from the gauntlets on her front claws

"GOLD WING!" ArmourBirdramon screeched as she charged while she was surrounded by a golden light and slammed into the aquatic Digimon with her wing

"RRRRRAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Tylomon screeched as she fell back under the water, the girls looked but the sea serpent Digimon had completely blended in with the water "SHARK FIN BLADE!" Tylomon then jumped out of the water and cut the two areal Digimon before getting ready for another attack "HYDRO WAVE!" it then fired a blast of water at the cat and bird Digimon sending them into the water

"Aw man, I hate water!" Nefertimon moaned

"What?" Raidramon asked as he turned his head, giving Allomon the chance to slam him into the floor

"STAR SHOWER!" Pegasusmon roared as he fired hundreds of stars from his wings but his black and purple counterpart dodged it easily

"METEOR RAY!" BlackPegasusmon yelled as she fired a black beam from the triangle on her forehead but Pegasusmon dodged that as well

"You're good." TK smiled as Pegasusmon flew in a calm position waiting for the next attack

"Same goes for you." The girl replied as the two Digimon charged at each other, their heads collided with their armour protecting their skulls from their struggle

"VEE!" Zero roared as he saw his son under the foot of Allomon. Then he took a deep breath "V-NOVA BOOMERANG!" next he fired a massive V shaped energy blast from his mouth which slammed into Allomon and then it arched and hit Tylomon as well

"NO!" the girl screamed as she looked on in horror at the two ancient Digimon so close to deletion "FINISH HIM BLACKPEGASUSMON!" she yelled as the black and purple Pegasus charged energy into her wings

"METEOR STORM!" BlackPegasusmon yelled as black and purple meteors where fired from her wings, hitting Pegasusmon and knocking him back

"BLUE THUNDER!" Raidramon roared as he fired a blast of thunder at Allomon which hit him head on

"GOLD RING!" ArmourBirdramon screeched as she fired a ring of gold energy at Tylomon from her mouth

"BEAM OF ISIS!" Nefertimon fired two beans of pink energy at Tylomon from the eyes of the snake on her head set

"FROZEN FORCE!" BlizzardGreymon roared as he fired the ice energy ball, nearly deleting the enemy Digimon

"METEOR STORM MAX FALL!" BlackPegasusmon roared as she fired a bigger barrage of meteors at the group causing them all to De-Digivolve

"Take that!" the girl called before she laughed. Not an evil laugh just, a normal laugh. It scared the group more then any evil laugh because it was just so casual "I win!"

"No you haven't!" Pegasusmon said as he and TK remained flying, perfectly calm with smirks on their faces

"Why are you so happy?" BlackPegasusmon asked

"Look behind you." TK said and the evil pair looked behind them to see that the yellow Control Spire was destroyed and gasped

She then said "Oh no." and TK raised his D-3

"Let's do this Pegasusmon!" he roared as Pegasusmon's body began to changed

**_

* * *

_**

**"Pegasusmon Slide Evolution… ANGEMON! Angemon Digivolve to… MAGNAANGEMON!"**

**_

* * *

_**

MagnaAngemon stood in the sun with Excalibur extended as he ready himself for battle. "Let's go." He said calmly as he charged "JUDGMENT SLASH!" he roared as he sliced at BlackPegasusmon who barley got out of the way from the attack 'She's fast.' He thought as he easily blocked one of her attacks 'But not fast enough!' right as she was about to dodge his next slice, he kicked her hard in the gut and into a nearby cliff "Time to end this. GATE OF DEDTINY!" he slowly moved his sword in a circle and once it was finished he moved out of the way, and a golden gate appeared where he drew his circle. The doors of the gate opened and created a vacuum that began to pull in BlackPegasusmon and her rider

"I don't think so!" the girl smirked as she suddenly yelled "MELODY RELISE!" and a beam of purple energy fired from her pocket which formed into a MetalKoromon. The small metal Digimon was sucked into the gate, which slowly closed and disappeared

"Y… you killed a baby Digimon to save yourself?" Kari yelled

"So?" the girl shrugged "I do what I have to do. But know that I always regret killing. Especially when I have to kill humans, like I have to do with you." She then raised a weird purple Digivice. It was the shape of a phone with one big yellow button in the middle and two small green buttons near the light blue screen, and two yellow ridges followed the side to the screen half way up the device. A green vent like area was on the top with a yellow V near the bottom of the 'vents'. (It's a Xros-Loader from Digimon Xros-Wars. Thought that I would just throw that in, I haven't seen the series yet, but, HEY so what, right?) "This is called a Xros-Loader. And THIS is what it can do!" she then held this new Digivice near her mouth and yelled into the vents which where revealed to be like a microphone "DigiXros!" BlackPegasusmon began to glow with Allomon and Tylomon. Tylomon and Allomon both seemed to be deleted and their data flew into BlackPegasusmon who began to change shape

**_

* * *

_**

**"BlackPegasusmon DigiXros to… XROS 3!"**

**_

* * *

_**

BlackPegasusmon now looked far more human. She had nice healthy skin, light yellow hair which stopped halfway down her back, a nice chest and a beautiful face with full lips with purple lipstick, she still had her armour that now hugged her body so perfectly that is almost seemed impossible. But instead of a left hand she had Tylomon's head and all over her skin were Allomon's and Tylomon's strips. Allomon's necklace was around her neck and Tylomon's blade-like fines where at the end of her elbows. "What do you think?" she asked with a smirk

"Nice." MagnaAngemon smiled "You any stronger?"

"Let's see." She smiled as she pointed her Tylomon hand at the angle Digimon and yelled "HYDRO BURST!" and out of the mouth a powerful water ball fused with purple energy was fired and hit MagnaAngemon right in the chest, sending him to the floor

"Wow." He said as he looked at her in amazement "That is a strong power."

"Thank you." She said as her right hand changed into Allomon's head "DINO SHADOW!" and a black fire ball was shot out of the mouth's hand which slammed MagnaAngemon who De-Digivolved into Angemon "DIGIVOVLUTION LOCK RINGS!" the necklace she had on disappeared and small energy rings appeared around her as she throw them at Agumon, Veemon, Gatomon and Biyomon who all instantly had a purple aura surrounding them "Now you are staying out of this battle

"Man!" he whispered "HAND OF FATE!" he then fired a blast of yellow energy from his hand towards BlackPegasusmonX3 but she just knocked it away

"SHARK FIN SLICE!" she then charged and sliced Angemon across the chest with her elbow blades while they where surrounded by black energy

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" he yelled in agony as he fell to his knees

"DYNAMITE SLAME!" she then slammed into him while surrounded by purple energy

"ANGEMON!" TK yelled as the angle returned to Patamon

"What is with that DigiXros thing?" Tai asked

"It's like a DNA Digivolution that combines multiple Digimon into one body, but unlike when you DNA Digivolve it adds them onto a base Digimon as armour and with each new Digimon that is added, the new form is one lever higher." BlackPegasusmonX3 explained with a smile

"So you're even with a Mega?" Davis yelled

"That's right." The girl smiled "And now it's time to end this!"

"NO! WE WILL NOT LOSE! I STILL HAVE HOPE!" TK yelled as BlackPegasusmonX3 just shock her head before she aimed her Tylomon hand and Allomon hand at him as energy began to charge up. But suddenly there was a green light from TK's D-3 which stopped her from firing. The light then changed to blue and destroyed then energy "What?" he asked before the light changed to white and suddenly Patamon returned to Pegasusmon "How?"

"I don't know but I fell stronger again!" Pegasusmon said happily as the light changed to red and throw BlackPegasusmonX3 back ten feet

"That's the lights of the Sovereigns!" Zero said with a smile "They're giving TK more power!" the light was know gold and TK's D-3 changed into a… Xros-Loader! But unlike the girls his was green, then speaker where yellow, the V was silver, the ridges where also silver, the two small buttons where yellow and the big yellow button was silver like the V and the ridges.

"A Xros-Loader!" TK said in amassment as Davis' and Tai's D-Terminals began to glow "What's going on?" and then the Digi-eggs of Courage, Friendship and Frozen Courage came out of their respected D-Terminals. "What am I suppose to do?" he asked himself. Suddenly his eyes widened as he remembered something.

_

* * *

_

(Flashback)

_"This is called a Xros-Loader. And THIS is what it can do!" she then held this new Digivice near her mouth and yelled into the vents which where revealed to be like a microphone __"DigiXros!"__ BlackPegasusmon began to glow with Allomon and Tylomon. Tylomon and Allomon both seemed to be deleted and their data flew into BlackPegasusmon who began to change shape _

**_

* * *

_**

**_"BlackPegasusmon DigiXros to… XROS 3!"_**

**_

* * *

_**

_BlackPegasusmon now stood on two legs with hands and now she had a more human like fact but the armour still made her look more threatening. Instead of a left hand she had Tylomon's head and all over her skin where Allomon's and Tylomon's strips. Allomon's necklace was around her neck and Tylomon's blade-like fines where at the end of her elbows._

_

* * *

_

'I hope this works.' TK thought as he held onto his new Xros-Loader near his mouth and yelled "Digi-Armour Ener-Xros!" The Digi-eggs began to glow and shattered before flowing into Pegasusmon

**_

* * *

_**

(Digivolution sequence)

Pegasusmon was in a dark area as the three Digi-eggs appeared and transformed into the armour of the Digimon that usually uses them (Flamedramon's armour, Raidramon's armour and BlizzardGreymon's armour) Pegasusmon then went into two legs as his body began to change **"Pegasusmon DigiXros to..."** he now looked more like a normal man and the armour flew all around him, making him stronger. Instead of the armour that Pegasusmon had around his right arm he had a yellow Dramon Destroyer with a red thunder scheme and on his chest armour he got a light blue thunder scheme added on. Flamedramon's horn was on his head and a Flamedramon style eye cover well... covered his eyes. On his right hand he got a simple glove with a blue fire and red thunder scheme with a yellow star in the middle. He had become **"XROS 4!"**

**_

* * *

_**

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**_

* * *

_**

Me: There you go, I had the ish-y idea for this chapter for a while, and I just had trouble at coming up with it. And when I saw the new series of Digimon's Digivice, well, I couldn't resist! I don't know how the Xros-Loader works because I haven't seen the series yet. But hay, who cares, right? See you next time!


	6. The Truth part 2

Me: Well, I gave TK and Patamon DigiXros to make all you Patamon and TK fans happy, and to say that I'm sorry for what I did a few chapters ago. Anyway, on with the show!"

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"Thought talk'

"SHOULTING!"

**"Digivolving/ Digi-port open"**

'_Digimon analyser'_

_Flashback/ SONG!_

* * *

**Digimon Adventure 03: The Changes Honour can make**

**Chapter 5: The Truth**

**Part 2: A New Power!**

_

* * *

_

One, two, HEY!

I'm headin' off on a digital trip,  
and that's what I plan to do.  
I'm goin' away to a digital plane,  
and I ain't comin' back real soon.

The whole thing is electrical,  
it's runnin' though my veins,  
and everything's connectable,

HEY!  
Digital  
HEY!  
Digital  
World (echoes)

One, two, three; HEY!  
I'm going Digital,  
Completely Digital,  
Now I'm invincible,  
Let's all get Digital,

I stand around at the Digital Land,  
And no matter what I see.  
Everything is comin' at me,  
In a Digital Reality.

The whole thing's technological.  
It's takin' me inside a World Wide Web collectable,

HEY!  
Digital  
HEY!  
Digital  
World (echoes)

Ohhhhh!

It's my Digital!  
I'm going Digital!  
It's my Digital!  
It's my Digital World!  
World!  
World!  
World!

The whole thing's,  
Interchangeable,  
It's wired up to my mind,  
Where anything is,  
Capable

HEY!  
Digital  
HEY!  
Digital  
World (echoes)

_Ohhhhhh!_  
_I'm going Digital,_  
_Completely Digital,_  
_Now I'm invincible,_  
_Let's all get Digital!_

* * *

_Last time on Digimon: Digital Monsters;_

_

* * *

_

Davis, Kari, Tai, Sora, TK and their Digimon meet in the computer lab the next day. Davis noticed the egg in Biyomon's arms and asked "Whose egg is that?"

"_Agumon and Biyomon's." Tai answered_

"_Nice going, buddy." Veemon smirked as Agumon blushed at his friend's statement_

* * *

"_Vee, is that you kido?" a voice asked as everyone looked to see a light blue skinned Veedramon walk towards them _

"_Th...That's my dad." Veemon gawked as he looked at the smiling Veedramon "DAD!" he yelled happily as he ran up to the bigger blue dragon and hugged him_

_

* * *

_

The five Digimon stood ready; when suddenly a new Digimon appeared, it was a Pegasusmon but the skin was purple and the armour was pitch black. "Who are you dude?" Raidramon asked

"_My name in BlackPegasusmon." It said in a female voice._

* * *

**"_BlackPegasusmon DigiXros to… XROS 3!"_**

_

* * *

_

BlackPegasusmon now looked far more human. She had nice healthy skin, light yellow hair which stopped halfway down her back, a nice chest and a beautiful face with full lips with purple lipstick, she still had her armour that now hugged her body so perfectly that is almost seemed impossible. But instead of a left hand she had Tylomon's head and all over her skin were Allomon's and Tylomon's strips. Allomon's necklace was around her neck and Tylomon's blade-like fines where at the end of her elbows. "What do you think?" she asked with a smirk

* * *

(Restart story!)

'I hope this works.' TK thought as he held onto his new Xros-Loader near his mouth and yelled **"Digi-Armour Ener-Xros!"** The Digi-eggs began to glow and shattered before flowing into Pegasusmon

* * *

(Digivolution sequence)

Pegasusmon was in a dark area as the three Digi-eggs appeared and transformed into the armour of the Digimon that usually uses them (Flamedramon's armour, Raidramon's armour and BlizzardGreymon's armour) Pegasusmon then went onto two legs as his body began to change **"Pegasusmon DigiXros to..."** he now looked more like a normal man and the armour flew all around him, making him stronger. Instead of the armour that Pegasusmon had around his right arm he had a yellow Dramon Destroyer with a red thunder scheme and on his chest armour he got a light blue thunder scheme added on. Flamedramon's horn was on his head and a Flamedramon style eye cover well... covered his eyes. On his right hand he got a simple glove with a blue fire and red thunder scheme with a yellow star in the middle. He had become **"XROS 4!"**

* * *

This new Digimon flew slightly above the ground, allowing his new powers to be fully awakened. The Digi-Destined stood in aw, gawking at his new form and BlackPegasusmonX3 was slightly blushing from thinking how handsome he looked but the only one who noticed was her partner who glared at her and whispered "Remember our family!" and BlackPegasusmonX3 stopped thinking like that for them and only them!

"What's that?" asked a new voice as everyone turned their heads to see Cody, Yolie and Ken all standing there in amassment with their champion level Digimon

"How did you guys get here?" TK asked

"I emailed them when BlackPegasusmon went X3 in case we needed help." Kari said

"Well, Pegasusmon has gained a new power thanks to my new Digivice, the Xros-Loader." TK explained as he held up his new Digivice

"Time to see what new tricks this horsey has learnt!" Davis yelled, pumping his fist in the air

"Yep." TK grinned "PegasusmonX4, show them what YOU can do!"

"You got it TK." PegasusmonX4 smiled as he raised his Dramon Destroyer "HEAVEN SLASH!" and he then quickly sliced the air with it, sending three yellow energy waves flying forwards.

"SHARK FIN SLICE!" BlackPegasusmonX3 then sliced at the energy waves with her elbow blades while they where surrounded by black energy but she was pushed back and her blades where badly cracked "NO!" she yelled as she pointed her two animal heads at the Pegasus like angle "HYDRO-DINO DOUBLE FINISH!" then out of the Tylomon head a ball of water and purple energy was fired while from the Allomon head a black fire ball was fired. The two energy spheres span around each other as black and purple electricity surrounded them and they hurled towards PegasusmonX4.

But when they got near the new Digimon he yelled "STAR KNUCKLE!" and punched with his gloved hand, which fired a yellow energy shockwave in the shape of his fist that ripped through the attack of the black armoured Digimon who screamed as it hit her "HOPE METEOR!" he then flapped his wings and shining meteors, some made of electricity and some made of fire, flow at BlackPegasusmonX3 which slammed her to the floor again

"BLACKPEGASUSMON!" the girl called as she ran to her Digimon's side

"I need more power." She said as she tried to struggled to stood up

"Got it. MELODY RELISE!** DIGIXROS!" **she yelled as she pointed her Xros-Loader at Veemon

"AAAHHHH!" the blue dragon yelled as he fell to his knees and small pieces of red data flew from his body. The data then reconstructed itself into Vermilimon

"I'M BACK!" the triceratops like Digimon roared as he landed onto the ground. But as soon as he landed on the ground, his data began to separate "NO! NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"More power." BlackPegasusmonX3 said as she absorbed the data of the poor Vermilimon. Soon her whole body began to glow and nothing was left of Vermilimon **"BlackPegasusmon Xros 3 DigiXros to... XROS 4!" **after the Digivolution was complete she had gained new armour. She has red shoulder pads, red armour on her legs, the top of her arms and on her chest and stomach area. "Try this on for size." She smirked

"No thanks." PegasusmonX4 smiled "It probably wouldn't fit."

"Funny." BlackPegasusmonX4 smiled as she charged at him "CRIMSON TACKLE!" she was then surrounded by a red aura as she got closer and closer

"HOPE TACKLE!" PegasusmonX4 charged while he was surrounded by a yellow aura and collided with BlackPegasusmonX4

"Wrath." The girl whispered as she backed away slightly

"What?" TK asked as the two Digimon where still in collision

"You have the power of the Wrath demon." She said in fear

"No." TK said simply "I have the power of Hope."

"What did you do to Vee?" Gatomon yelled angrily as she sat beside her mate

"I released the Digi-Melody that was inside him." The girl relied

"Digi-Melody..." TK said as he thought back

* * *

(Flashback)

_MagnaAngemon stood in front of BlackPegasusmon who was slammed into a cliff "Time to end this. GATE OF DEDTINY!" he said as he slowly moved his sword in a circle and once it was finished he moved out of the way, and a golden gate appeared where he drew his circle. The doors of the gate opened and created a vacuum that began to pull in BlackPegasusmon and her rider_

_"I don't think so!" the girl smirked as she suddenly yelled "MELODY RELISE!" and a beam of purple energy fired from her pocket which formed into a MetalKoromon. The small metal Digimon was sucked into the gate, which slowly closed and disappeared_

(End Flashback)

* * *

"You did the same thing to escape the Gate of Destiny!" TK said in amassment

"Yes." The girl said with a casual smile "A Digi-Melody is the leftover data of a Digimon that was deleted and when you release the Melody; the Digimon is recreated exactly the same as it was when it was deleted."

"That's amazing." Ken said

"Yes. It is." The girl said

"But how did you send MetalKoromon out from your Xros-Loader?" Agumon asked

"Because the Xros-Loader can store a Digimon's Melody." She replied "But it can only store so many."

"So it's like a memory card." Davis said with a smile

"Basically." She said before looking up to the even warriors "It was fun talking but... I've got a job to do. BlackPegasusmon! Finish him! Now!"

"I'm trying!" the purple armoured warrior yelled as she continued to swap blows with her opponent

"We're even TK." PegasusmonX4 said as he continued the battle

"You can do it!" Zero said as he looked on

"Keep it up!" Biyomon said as she tried to fly only to fall again

"Take her down!" Tai roared as his partner went to help Biyomon

"Don't mess up!" Agumon roared

"Go get her buddy." Veemon said weakly as he tried to stand up

"METEOR CRUSH!" BlackPegasusmonX4 charged with her blades surrounded by purple energy and red and blue energy was charging in her Allomon and Tylomon hands respectively she then stopped and lunged her arms forwards. The purple energy flow through her arms and fired out of the head like hands that also had red and blue energy in each of them. This energy raced forwards and slammed into PegasusmonX4

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" he roared as he fell to the floor

"NO!" everyone but the girl and TK yelled

"PEGASUSMON!" TK yelled as he ran to his Digimon's side. The armour left his body and returned to the D-Terminals of their owners but instead PegasusmonX4 returning Patamon he stayed in the human Pegasusmon form

"What's with Pegasusmon?" Gatomon asked

"He is in his Xros form." Zero said "DigiXros is an ancient form of Digivolution. It is even older then Armour-Digivolving."

"I am XrosPegasusmon while I am in this mode." the said Digimon explained as he tried to stand

"You have to help him Vee.' Someone said to Veemon in his head

"Who are you?' the little dragon asked

"It's Uncle Fanglongmon.' The voice said "I'm trying to help you. Now listen very carefully. DigiXros comes in more than just Xros 2, Xros 3, and Xros 4 and so on and so forth. There is also Plus.'

"Plus?' Veemon said in confusion

"I can't tell you now, but tell your partner to give his D-3 to TK.' Fanglongmon said with a smile "Also, tell TK to press the bottom of it and to plug it into his Xros-Loader.'

"Got it.' Veemon said with a smile before he looked at Davis "Davis!"

"Yea Veemon?" the Goggle-Head asked

"Throw your D-3 to TK." Veemon said

"Why?" Davis asked

"JUST DO IT!" Veemon yelled

"Okay." Davis said before turning towards TK "TK!" the hat wearing boy turned around when he heard his name being called "CATCH!" he then throw his D-3 at the youngest Ishdale brother

"Got it!" TK yelled as he caught the gold and blue Digivice "But why did you pass it to me?"

"Veemon told me to." Davis said

"PUSH THE BOTTOM!" Veemon yelled and TK did as he was told. Once pushed the bottom of the D-3, the bottom panel span around to reveal a USB-Plug (I don't know what it's called. But it's the bit on a Memory-Stick you plug into the USB Port.)

"Now what?" TK said as he looked at it in confusion

"PLUG IT INTO THE SIDE OF YOUR XROS-LOADER!" Vee yelled. TK nodded and plugged the D-3 into the USB-Port on the side of his Xros-Loader but once he did a word phrase into his head

**"XROSPLUS!" **he yelled as Veemon and XrosPegasusmon began to glow gold light and a gold light shot out of Davis' D-Terminal

* * *

(Digivolution scene)

XrosPegasusmon and Veemon where standing in a black area with the Digi-egg of Miracles. Xros Pegasusmon then took to the sky as he began to glow **"XrosPegasusmon..."**

Veemon began to run and a soft gold light surrounded him. Veemon's light then shattered to revealed that he had turned into Veedramon and he then yelled **"... Veedramon..."**

They then got closer to each other and they yelled in unison **"... XrosPlus to..."** the light then enveloped them both and the Digi-egg of Miracles separated into Magnamon's armour and raced towards the light before it went inside of it. When the light died down XrosPegasusmon was standing there but he was a bit different. He had Magnamon's shoulder, leg and wrist armour, he had a Flamedramon style mask, in his right hand was a giant sword and at the end of the handle where the blade comes out was Veedramon's head which was facing away from the handle like the blade should be but the mouth was closed and there was no blade and all of his armour was blue except for his chest and stomach which was white with a blue V in the middle **"...PLUS VEE!"**

(End of Digivolution scene)

* * *

XrosPegasusmon+Vee stood in the sun with his blue armour shining in the sun. TK and Davis looked at each other before shouting "AWSOME!" they then high fived and smiled

"Show 'em what you can do!" Davis yelled

"Take 'em out!" TK yelled

"Got it." The new Digimon said with a smile. His voice was like XrosPegasusmon's but it had Veemon's light, cheerful voice mixed in "Let's go! VEEDRA SABRE!" the mouth of the Veedra Sabre sword in his right hand opened and a long blue energy sword extended from the depths of the mouth of the head. He then swung the sword and a blue V shaped shockwave flew through the air which sliced BlackPegasusmonX4 across the stomach, causing her to fall to the ground

"I... Impossible." She said as she struggled to stand up

"Nothings impossible." XrosPegasusmon+Vee smirked "Just a bit unlikely."

"But we've been trying to do XrosPlus for months! And you did it in one day!" the girl yelled "How?

"Simple." Davis said with a smile "We have friendship on our side."

"As well as hope." TK added "And with those..."

"You can create a Miracle!" they said in unison and the blade of the blade of the sword in XrosPegasusmon+Vee's hand began to glow gold and the energy flowed wildly like a raging fire

"Nice." XrosPegasusmon+Vee said with a grin. Then he grabbed the handle of his sword with both hands and rased his mighty weapon above his head "VEEDRA SABRE MAX!" he then slashed downwards with the sword which fired a gold V shaped shockwave that was twice as big as the last one

"VOLCANIC METEOR!" BlackPegasusmonX4 screamed as a ball purple energy appeared in her hands. She pointed it towards XrosPegasusmon+Vee's attack and hundreds of purple meteors flew out of the ball of energy

"Don't think that can stop it." TK said with a smile and as the meteors came in contact with the shockwave they instantly disappeared. Then it slammed into BlakcPegasusmonX4, sending her to the ground. Once she hit the ground each Digimon that DigiXrosed with her separated and where deleted until she was just BlackXrosPegasusmon

"No." The girl said as she ran to her partners' side

"You can't win now." XrosPegasusmon+Vee said with a smile

"Yep." Davis said as TK pulled the Goggle-Head's D-3 out of his Xros-Loader and the Veedra Sabre and armour separated, the sword returning to DemiVeemon and the armour returned to Davis' D-3

"We give up." The girl said as she and BlackXrosPegasusmon stood up and walked towards the team of Hope

"You won fair and square. Congrats." BlackXrosPegasusmon smiled

"Yea." Her partner added "You where amazing."

"Thank you." TK said as he and his partner blushed

"No. I mean it." The girl relied before she leaned forwards and caught TK's lips with her own

"Well, that was unexpected." XrosPegasusmon said with a smile

"So was this." BlackXrosPegasusmon said before she pulled XrosPegasusmon in for a kiss

"That is crazy." Davis said with a smile as he picked up DemiVeemon.

"Totally." Kari added as she rested her head on Davis' shoulder

After a bit the girls pulled back. "Thanks for the souvenirs boys." The mystery girl whispered into TK's ear

"Yea." BlackXrosPegasusmon whispered into XrosPegasusmon's ear

"What souvenirs?" TK and Xros Pegasusmon asked in unison as the girls turned away and ran, giggling. BlackXrosPegasusmon had a yellow orb in her hand and the mystery girl had the Crest of Hope in her hand. BlackXrosPegasusmon turned into BlackPegasusmon and the mystery girl got onto her back

"She took the Crest of Hope!" Kari yelled

"As well as the Orb of Hope!" Gatomon added

"Who are you?" TK shouted

"I'm Sally." The girl relied "Sally-Christina Rose." She then winked at TK and said "See ya."

"Bye Handsome." BlackPegasusmon said to XrosPegasusmon before flying off

"That was one weird battle." Tai said as five pillars of light burst from the ground. One green, one blue, one red, one white and one gold "What now?"

"Hi." Fanglongmon said as the pillars disappeared to reveal the Sovereigns

"DON'T DO THAT!" Agumon yelled as he held onto a tree, trying to catch his breath from the shock

"Sorry." Fanglongmon said with a light laugh

"What happened?" Azulongmon asked

"Some girl called Sally, who had a Xros-Loader, and her BlackPegasusmon got their buts kicked by TK and XrosPegasusmon before nicking the Crest of Hope from TK and some yellow orb from XrosPegasusmon." Davis explained as XrosPegasusmon returned to Patamon

"Oh, no." Azulongmon moaned "The Orb of Hope?"

"What?" the Digi-Destined asked

"She stole the Crest to use it, but you can't use the crest on your own Digimon is you steal it." Fanglongmon explained "Because the Crest is linked to a Digimon, in this case Patamon. So, if this Sally activated the Crest it would cause Patamon to Digivolve. But since BlackPegasusmon stole the Orb of Hope from XrosPegasusmon, if Sally activates the Crest BlackPegasusmon will Digivolve."

"Great!" Yolie yelled as Ankylomon, Stingmon and Aquilamon De-Digivolved "Now we have one less Crest on our side!"

"But you have the Xros Power." Azulongmon said. Then, a blinding light filled the area

"What could _THIS_ be?" Gatomon yelled as she looked up. There in the sky was a Digimon that was so strong the air around it was being soaked with raw power. Suddenly all of the Digimon began to glow as their bodies began to be flooded with energy

**"DemiVeemon Digivolve to... VEEMON! Veemon Digivolve to... VEEDRAMON!"**

**"Gatomon Light-Digivolve to... ANGEWOMON!"**

**"Agumon Digivolve to... GREYMON! Greymon Digivolve to... METALGREYMON!"**

**"Biyomon Digivolve to... BIRDRAMON! Birdramon Digivolve to... GARUDAMON!"**

**"Patamon Digivolve to... ANGEMON!"**

**"Armadillomon Digivolve to... ANKYLOMON!"**

**"Hawkmon Digivolve to... AQUILAMON!"**

**"Wormon Digivolve to... STINGMON!"**

* * *

(At Matt's bands rehearsal studio)

Matt was standing outside with Garurumon as a Monochromon attacked his bands rehearsal. "VOLCENIC STRIKE!" the Monochromon roared as hundreds of fireballs at Garurumon but the blue furred Digimon jumped out of the way but then he began to glow

"What's happening, Garurumon?" Matt yelled at his partner as the light intensified

"I... I'm not sure..." the wolf Digimon said before the light intensified

**"Garurumon Digivolve to... WEREGARURUMON!"**

* * *

(With Izzy, Joe and Mimi)

Izzy, Joe and Mimi where talking as they and their partners walked through the park. Then a Tyranomon appeared in the middle of the park "BLAZE BLAST!" it roared as it fired a giant fire ball at them

"Move!" Mimi yelled and they all jumped out of the way

Tentomon said "Izzy..."

"Yea, Tentomon?" the genius asked

"We feel fuzzy." Gomamon said as they began to glow

**"Tentomon Digivolve to... KABUTERIMON! Kabuterimon Digivolve to... MEGAKABUTERIMON!"**

**"Palmon Digivolve to... TOGAMON! Togamon Digivolve to... LILLYMON!"**

**"Gomamon Digivolve to... IKKAKUMON! Ikkakumon Digivolve to... ZUDOMON!"**

* * *

(With Jun)

Jun and her friends where down the shop when her partner; DemiMeramon behind her but then the ground started shacking. "What's that?" One of Jun's friends asked

"No idea." Jun replied as they ran outside. Once they got outside they saw a Seadramon "What?"

"It's a Digimon." Another one of Jun's friends said "Get it Jun!"

"But we're not strong enough." Jun said but then DemiMeramon began to shake "DemiMeramon?" Jun asked as her partner began to glow "Whew!" she said as she pulled out her D-3. It was a normal D-3 with a white base and orange grip

**"DemiMeramon Digivolve to... TAPIRMON! Tapirmon Digivolve to... DARKRIZAMON!"**

* * *

(In Colorado)

Willis, Terriermon and Lopmon (The rookie form of Kokomon) where fast asleep until a light filled the room from the two rookie Digimon. "Turn of the night-light." Willis grouned but once he saw his Digimon; his eyes widened "What's going on?"

**"Terriermon Digivolve to... GARGOMON!"**

**"Lopmon Digivolve to... TURUIEMON! Turuiemon Digivolve to... ANTYLAMON!"**

* * *

"Who are you?" Tai yelled, covering his eyes from the light

"_I_ am _Hyper__Susanoomon_." The Digimon replied as the light faded down to reveal the source of the immense power...

* * *

Me: MAN that took a while. I tried to come up with a way to continue the story from where I left of but couldn't think of a way. Then I had to think of a way I could finish this. So I brought in one of the strongest Digimon I could think of and came up with a stronger version! And I gave Jun a partner because... she's Davis' sister and Matt's 'girlfriend' so she needs to look after herself. And as I said before, I have no idea how DigiXros works so the XrosPlus thing is... well... made up. I know that there is the Shoultmon+Star Sword and ShoultmonX2+ and everything but I had no idea how that worked so I made the XrosPlus up.

Basically what happens is that the Base-Digimon fuses with the highest level the secondary Digimon is able to reach. And, in the instance with the Digi-Destined, the base Digimon also fuses with the strongest Digi-egg that the Base Digimon has ever used. Anyway, see ya next time!


	7. The Truth special part 1 Matt

Me: Hey everyone! I'm back, and I know you want to know what was going on with HyperSusanoomon but I am going to explain the stories of Matt, IJM (Izzy, Joe and Mimi) and Jun from that chapter and their battles.

Veemon: So... you won't see me, Davis, Kari, Gatomon and the others for a while?

Me: Yea, but there will be 'guest appearances' by some of you lot during this double length-special chapter. Anyway, here we go!

'Guest appearances': TK and Patamon

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking/phone'

"Thought talk'

"SHOULTING!"

**"Digivolving/ Digi-port open"**

'_Digimon analyser'_

_Flashback/SONG!_

* * *

**Digimon Adventure 03: The Changes Honour can make**

**Chapter 5: The Truth**

**Special part 1- Matt**

_

* * *

_

One, two, HEY!

I'm headin' off on a digital trip,  
and that's what I plan to do.  
I'm goin' away to a digital plane,  
and I ain't comin' back real soon.

The whole thing is electrical,  
it's runnin' though my veins,  
and everything's connectable,

HEY!  
Digital  
HEY!  
Digital  
World (echoes)

One, two, three; HEY!  
I'm going Digital,  
Completely Digital,  
Now I'm invincible,  
Let's all get Digital,

I stand around at the Digital Land,  
And no matter what I see.  
Everything is comin' at me,  
In a Digital Reality.

The whole thing's technological.  
It's takin' me inside a World Wide Web collectable,

HEY!  
Digital  
HEY!  
Digital  
World (echoes)

Ohhhhh!

It's my Digital!  
I'm going Digital!  
It's my Digital!  
It's my Digital World!  
World!  
World!  
World!

The whole thing's,  
Interchangeable,  
It's wired up to my mind,  
Where anything is,  
Capable

HEY!  
Digital  
HEY!  
Digital  
World (echoes)

Ohhhhhh!  
I'm going Digital,  
Completely Digital,  
Now I'm invincible,  
Let's all get Digital!

* * *

Matt Ishdale, lead singer of the Teenaged Wolfs and the original Digi-Destined of Friendship was sitting on the sofa of his house with his partner Gabumon. But he wasn't caring about what was on TV. No. His thoughts where on his little brother. TK. The younger brother had been acting very strange recently. First, he was shocked seeing Matt in the morning. Second, he was shocked seeing their parents. Third, when he came home last night he was really miserable. And last, he seemed like everything was off somehow. "What's the matter with him?" he thought aloud, something he dose nowadays when he is depressed

"I don't know." Gabumon said "Maybe you can ask him when he wakes up!" the battle at the Digital-World yesterday and the battles near the younger kid's school made the new 'temporary' principle give everyone two weeks off so all damage can be fixed and so there is a bigger chance the kids would be safe

"Maybe." Matt said, and then the hat wearing Ishdale walked out of his bedroom with his partner Digimon "Hey, TK!"

"Hi. Matt." TK said, slightly uneasy

"What's been with you the last few days?" the Digi-Destined of Friendship asked

"Nothing." TK said with a smile "I've got to go. See ya!" he then ran out of the front door with his flying partner behind him

"Well..." Matt sighed "looks like we've got the house to ourselves." The brother's parents where both at work until 10 that night, like every Tuesday

"Let's call someone over." Gabumon suggested

"Nice call." Matt said as he picked up the phone, but before he could dial a number it began to ring "Wow. That was a weird coincidence." Matt said before pressing the green button "Matt here."

'Matt, its Keith.' Said the voice at the other end. Keith was the drummer of the Teenaged Wolfs and Matt's best friend in the band

"Hey bud." Matt said with a smile "What's up?"

'The whole rehearsal studio!' Keith yelled 'There's a Digimon attacking the rehearsal studio!'

"On our way Keith!" Matt yelled as he hung the phone up "Let's go, Gabumon!"

"I'm with ya!" the wolf Digimon yelled as they ran outside and Matt up his dark blue and white D-3

**"Gabumon Digivolve to... GARURUMON!"**

The Digivolved wolf Digimon landed on the ground and Matt got on "Let's ride." Matt said with a smile and Garurumon began to run through the streets of the town, and in a matter of minutes they arrived at Matt's rehearsal studio, only to a Monochromon charging at it, slashing through anything with his horn

"Oh, man." Garurumon said

_

* * *

_

Garurumon: 'That's Monochromon an Armour Dragon type Digimon with a rhinoceros-like horn growing from the tip of its nose. Watch out because his Volcanic Strike attack sends our hundreds of fire bombs!'

* * *

"Get 'em, Garurumon." Matt smiled as his Digimon charged at the grey Digimon before jumping into the air

"HOWLING BLASTER!" Garurumon howled as he fired a blast of blue energy from his mouth at the Digimon but it didn't really do anything except make Monochromon angrier and change course towards the wolf Digimon but Garurumon jumped out of the way "Matt, get the guys out!" Garurumon said as Matt got off of his back

"I've got it." Matt said "But you have to keep big, bad and ugly out of the way." He then turned and ran into the big hole made by Monochromon earlier

"Too easy." Garurumon said as he jumped at the Digimon again "SUBZERO ICE FANG!"

"GRAND FIRE!" Monochromon roared as he fired a blast of fire from his mouth

Meanwhile, Matt ran into the room where he and his band rehires al the time to see his fellow ban mates hiding in a corner "Let's go, guys." He said and they began to run out of the building, only to find that it was blocked by rubble "Oh, man!" Matt moaned as they began to run to the hole "So, why where you guys here anyway?"

"Well," Keith said. Keith had brown eyes, black hair and dressed in green "some guy called us all here and..."

* * *

(Flashback)

_Keith and the other band members except for Matt shown up at the rehearsal studio and began to wait. "How long are we going to wait?" said the guitarist; Alan. He had brown hair, blue eyes and dressed in back_

"_No idea." The base player, Bobby, said. He was a red head with green eyes and he dressed in red_

"_Die humans!" yelled an angry voice. The band turned their heads to see Monochromon charging at them "SLAMMING ATTACK!"_

"_RUN!" Keith yelled as they ran inside to the main rehearsal room_

"_We need Matt." Bobby said_

"_Any one got their phone? I lost mine." Alan asked as everyone pulled out their phones_

"_I'm out of power." Bobby said in annoyance_

"_Mine's working." Keith said as he dialled the number._

'_Matt here.' Matt said_

"_Matt, its Keith." Said Keith _

'_Hey bud.' Matt said 'What's up?'_

"_The whole rehearsal studio!" Keith yelled "There's a Digimon attacking the rehearsal studio!"_

'_On our way Keith!' Matt yelled as he hung the phone up_

"_He's on his way." Keith said as he lowered his phone. After a few minutes Matt ran into the room_

(End flashback)

* * *

"And that's when you showed up." Keith replied to the blonde hair boy in blue

"Get out of here." Matt said once they got through the hole and his fellow band mates nodded "Run!" and they did so. Matt then turned his head to see Monochromon and Garurumon still going at it

"VOLCENIC STRIKE!" the Monochromon roared as hundreds of fireballs at Garurumon but the blue furred Digimon jumped out of the way but then he began to glow

"What's happening; Garurumon?" Matt yelled at his partner as the light intensified

"I... I'm not sure..." the wolf Digimon said before the light intensified

**"Garurumon Digivolve to... WEREGARURUMON!"**

The new Ultimate level Digimon stood on the round as he looked at his form "How did I turn Ultimate?" he asked

"I don't know." Matt said as he looked at his crest "My crest didn't activate."

"So what?" Monochromon asked "VOLCANIC STRIKE!" he then sent his fireball attack at them again but WereGarurumon jumped out of the way, easily

"Take this! GARURU KICK!" he then span around and kicked Monochromon onto his belly "You're belly is your weak point. WOLF CLAW!" he then sliced with his left claw sending a red energy beam travelling along until it hit Monochromon's stomach. The Champion levelled Digimon screamed in pain as he was deleted from the Ultimate's attack

"Nice shot!" Matt said, pumping his fist into the air

"Yep." WereGarurumon said giving a thumbs up, but then something hit him that looked a lot like a purple stinger. Suddenly purple electricity covered the Beast Man Digimon "RRRRRRAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" he screamed in pain as he fell to his knees. Then the stinger retracted and flew to a small Digimon that looked like a black komodo dragon with purple spikes that was standing on two legs

"WEREGARURUMON!" Matt yelled as the electricity around his partner stopped and the Komodo dragon thing placed the stinger into its arm "Who are you?"

"I am a sub-species Komodramon called DarkKomodramon." It said before blue electricity surrounded "Or rather, I WAS DarkKomodramon." He then gained blue strips like those of WereGarurumon, a pair of blue trousers with a skull on its left leg and the shoulder guard and strap that is on WereGarurumon's left shoulder "Now I am WereKomodramon."

"Who?" Matt asked in confusion

_

* * *

_

WereGarurumon: 'Komodramon is an extinct Champion levelled Dragon Digimon that comes in loads of different variations. He can copy the powers of any Digimon it stings with its "Dread Stinger" to Digivolve. And this version, DarkKomodramon, can normally takes energy from night time Digimon like me.'

_

* * *

_

WereGarurumon: 'And WereKomodramon is even worse! He has taken my power to Digivolve into an Ultimate, and by using that power he can use attacks like "Were Draclaw" to takeout his enemy!'

* * *

"That's me." WereKomodramon said in an over confident voice "Now... WERE DRACLAW!" he sliced his claw in the air and fired a purple shockwave at WereGarurumon, knocking him back into Gabumon

"GABUMON!" Matt yelled as he ran to his partner's side "What happened? WereGarurumon can take bigger hits then that! And he has!"

"The Dread Stinger drained my power to the minimum, Matt." Gabumon groaned "It took all I had to stay Digivolved."

"It's okay partner." Matt said with a smile before glaring at WereKomodramon "What are you going to do?"

"Let me see." WereKomodramon said, mockingly "You can't fight so... I'll kill your friends." He then turned towards an unconscious Keith, Alan and Bobby who where tied to a tree by a black cord

"NO!" Matt yelled as WereKomodramon walked towards them

"Stay still." WereKomodramon said as he turned to Matt and said "KOMODO CAPTURE!" and a black cord tied Matt to the ground "That's better." He said, mockingly and raised his left claw "WERE DRACLAW!"

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Matt screamed as blood was shed from the person who the attack hit. But it wasn't from the band. Gabumon lay on the floor in front of the band, blood pouring from the giant gash on his chest and stomach. The blood stained his fur as he lay there; face up, where anyone in the area could see the horrible injury

"I missed." WereKomodramon said as he slicked his fingers and all of the black cords around Matt and his band mates disappeared

"GABUMON!" Matt yelled as he ran to his bleeding partner's side, tears in his eyes "Come on Gabumon! Please get up! We need to take this guy down."

"I know Matt." Gabumon groaned "But I can't hold on any longer. Good bye, my friend."

"No Gabumon! You can't go!" Matt said as more tears ell from the child of Friendship's eyes "You're too important in my life for you to go!"

"This is discussing." WereKomodramon said a sick expression on his face. And when he noticed a faint blue light coming from Matt and his partner he snapped into a glare "Time to die. KOMODRA KICK!" he then jumped high into the air and began to fall at a tremendous speed towards them with his foot extended

"Gabumon. You're my best friend." Matt said as he looked down at his partner. Gabumon looked pleased until he saw WereKomodramon charging

"Matt!" Gabumon yelled, pushing his partner out of the way. But this time Matt quickly got up and ran in front of Gabumon, holding the wolf Digimon behind him "What are you doing?"

"Protecting my best friend." Matt said and a blue beam shot out of his D-3 and the beam hit WereKomodramon in the chest, causing him to double over in pain and fall to the floor. The light them slammed itself into Matt's hand. "What's this?" Matt asked as he looked into his hand as it solidified itself into the Digi-egg of Friendship. But this Digi-egg of Friendship was white and the yellow markings where blue

"It's like with Tai and Sora." Gabumon said in awe as his gash healed and his energy returned "Matt!"

"Right." Matt said as he raised the new Digi-egg into the air **"DIGI-ARMOUR ENERGIZE!"**

* * *

(Digivolution scene)

Gabumon was spinning around the Symbol of Friendship slowly with the new Digi-egg of Friendship on the opposite side of him **"Gabumon Armour-Digivolve to..." **he and the Digi-egg then fused with the Symbol of Friendship and blue electricity surrounded the wolf Digimon. A picture of MetalGarurumon and Raidramon appeared behind him as the electricity fully surrounded him and became the form of a wingless MetalGarurumon. The electricity then shattered to reveal a strange MetalGarurumon. It had black armour but his fur was still the same, he didn't have his wings but three thunderbolts where going upwards that where armour out of his back, he also had blue thunderbolts down the sides of his armour, the Crest of Friendship was on his forehead and a thunderbolt horn was in the middle of his forehead, going through the middle of the Crest of Friendship like it was a target **"… RAIGARURUMON: FROZEN FRIENDSHIP!"**

(End Digivolution scene)

* * *

RaiGarurumon stood on the ground, a confident smile on his face. WereKomodramon smirked and said "I might have a challenge here." And the black armoured wolf growled "Who are you?"

_

* * *

_

RaiGarurumon: 'I am RaiGarurumon, a Grand-Armour level Digimon. My "Subzero Ice Fang" will both shock and freeze you for the main event, my "Lightning Blaster"! This spectacular will end an opponent like you!'

* * *

"You attacked my friends. You tried to kill them. You tried to kill my partner!" RaiGarurumon growled "Prepare to die!" he then jumped into the air and blue electricity charged in his mouth

"Go get him Gabumon!" Keith yelled

"Let him have it!" Bobby agreed

"Tear him apart!" Andy added

"RAIGARURUMON!" Matt yelled at his partner "END THIS NOW!"

"Got it Matt." RaiGarurumon yelled as he leaned forwards and increased the speed of his fall to 200 miles and hour "SUBZERO THUNDER FANG!" as he hit WereKomodramon face first he bit the Komodo Dragon Digimon's neck, sending wave after wave of ice cold electricity through the dragon's body

"AAAAHHHH!" WereKomodramon roared in pain before RaiGarurumon through him into a tree but the dragon Digimon was still frozen by the electric attack

"LIGHTNING BLASTER!" RaiGarurumon then fired a blast of blue electricity in the style of Garurumon's Howling Blaster which hit WereKomodramon square in the chest. The Digimon screamed in pain as the WereGarurumon additions where deleted

"I'm out of here." DarkKomodramon groaned as a purple light surrounded him and he disappeared

"How was that?" RaiGarurumon asked smugly

"Amazing." Matt said, giving a thumb up while his band mattes jumped around like little kids. "Calm down you guys we just..." Suddenly, Matt's phone began to ring "Hello?"

'Matt? It's Jun.' Said the voice of his girlfriend from the other side of the line

"Hey honey." Matt said "How are you?"

'I'm in trouble!' Jun said. Well, more like screamed

"What happened?" Matt asked

'A Digimon appeared while I was shopping at the Mega Mall and DemiMeramon somehow Digivolved into a Digimon called DarkRizamon and beat it!' Jun explained 'But then a new Digimon's shown up and took DarkRizamon's power! Now she's getting her butt handed to him!'

"I'm at my rehearsal studio." Matt said "But with Gabumon's new form we'll be there in a minute at most."

'Please hurry.' Jun said

"On my way." Matt said with a smile as he hung up "RaiGarurumon!"

"Let's go." The black armoured wolf said as Matt got onto his back, holding onto the thunderbolts that where part of his armour "Where to?"

"The Mega Mall!" Matt said "And hurry!"

"Got it." RaiGarurumon said as he began to run, his body glowing as he raced through town with intense speed

'Hold on Jun.' Matt thought 'I'm on my way!'

* * *

Me: Well, there it was. The start of my three-part-special. See ya next time!


	8. The Truth special part 2 Jun

Me: This is the second part of my special. I hope you enjoy it.

'Guest appearances': Kari and Gatomon and Davis and Veemon

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking/phone'

"Thought talk'

"SHOULTING!"

**"Digivolving/ Digi-port open"**

'_Digimon analyser'_

_Flashback/SONG!_

* * *

**Digimon Adventure 03: The Changes Honour can make**

**Chapter 5: The Truth**

**Special part 2- Jun**

_

* * *

_

One, two, HEY!

I'm headin' off on a digital trip,  
and that's what I plan to do.  
I'm goin' away to a digital plane,  
and I ain't comin' back real soon.

The whole thing is electrical,  
it's runnin' though my veins,  
and everything's connectable,

HEY!  
Digital  
HEY!  
Digital  
World (echoes)

One, two, three; HEY!  
I'm going Digital,  
Completely Digital,  
Now I'm invincible,  
Let's all get Digital,

I stand around at the Digital Land,  
And no matter what I see.  
Everything is comin' at me,  
In a Digital Reality.

The whole thing's technological.  
It's takin' me inside a World Wide Web collectable,

HEY!  
Digital  
HEY!  
Digital  
World (echoes)

Ohhhhh!

It's my Digital!  
I'm going Digital!  
It's my Digital!  
It's my Digital World!  
World!  
World!  
World!

The whole thing's,  
Interchangeable,  
It's wired up to my mind,  
Where anything is,  
Capable

HEY!  
Digital  
HEY!  
Digital  
World (echoes)

Ohhhhhh!  
I'm going Digital,  
Completely Digital,  
Now I'm invincible,  
Let's all get Digital!

* * *

Jun got off of the sofa as a door bell rang. "Coming!" she yelled as the person at the door ran the bell again. Once Jun reached the door she yanked it open to reveal a brown haired girl with brown eyes standing at the door. She was wearing a white shirt with a pink jacket, white jeans, a pair of pink fingerless gloves, white trainers and a pink head band. Clipped onto the waist of her jeans was a white D-3 with a pink grip and around her neck were two tags. One was a gold tag with the pink of Light in and the other was a silver tag with her new black crest with a similar symbol to the Crest of Light in white but it didn't have the sunrays. And by her side was a white cat with purple tuffs of fur on the ends of her ears and tail, purple strips going up her tail, a golden tail ring at the end of her tail, sapphire blue eyes and yellow gloves on her front paws with red strips. But this cat was standing on her back legs. And in the arms of the cat she carried a white and blue egg that saw the size of a football. The people at the door where Kari, Gatomon and Veemon's and Gatomon's Digi-egg.

"Hey Jun." Kari said with a smile "Davis and Veemon up yet?" the three of them burst into laughing at the thought

"That's funny Kari." Jun said, whipping a tear from her eye "Wait a second." She then regained her composer and yelled "DAVIS! VEEMON! GET YOU LAZY BUTTS OUT OF BED! NOW!"

"OKAY!" Davis yelled as he and Veemon walked out of their bedroom. Amazingly, when Davis walked out he was already changed

"You change quick." Replied a small, living fire ball, a Digimon called DemiMeramon, who floated out of her bed in the hall way. He was an In-Training level Digimon and Jun's partner. She had gained her one a few months ago and was still trying to get her to Digivolve to Rookie with no success.

"Well, DemiMeramon, with how often he sleeps in, he's learnt how to change at breakneck speed to TRY and get to school on time." Veemon explained, and Davis decided to repay him by waking on his head

"Where are you going today bro?" Jun asked

"The Digital-World." Davis explained "We need to go and find out more about this." He then pulled out his gold tag with the golden Crest of Honour

"Cool."Jun said "I wish I could go to the Digital-World."

"But until your Digimon is at least Rookie it's too dangerous." Davis said "Don't worry. You'll go there one day."

"I better." She mumbled "Well, I'm going to the Mega Mall. See ya latter!"

"By Jun!" they yelled as they walked the other direction, holding hands. A few minutes latter Jun met up with three of her friends as they began to hang out, DemiMeramon close behind. Suddenly the ground started shacking violently. "What's that?" One of Jun's friends asked

"No idea." Jun replied as they ran outside. Once they got outside they saw a Seadramon "What?"

_

* * *

_

DemiMeramon: Seadramon is an Aquatic type Digimon. His special attack is "Ice Arrow", which discharges a breath of absolute zero-temperature water, which freezes the enemy solid upon contact.

* * *

"It's a Digimon." Another one of Jun's friends said "Get it Jun!"

"But we're not strong enough." Jun said but then DemiMeramon began to shake "DemiMeramon?" Jun asked as her partner began to glow "Whew!" she said as she pulled out her D-3. It was a normal D-3 with a white base and orange grip

**"DemiMeramon Digivolve to... TAPIRMON! Tapirmon Digivolve to... DARKRIZAMON!" **(A.N: Yes I know that it is DarkLizardmon. What ya going to do? It is the corrupt version of FlarRizamon so I am modifying it! DarkRizamon is like FlarRizamon but his armour is gold (Like DarkLizardmon) and his flame is a dark purple-black-ish colour. And it will have made up attacks. See ya!)

"Whoa." The last of Jun's friends said in amassment "What happened to DemiMeramon?"

"She Digivolved!" Jun said in amassment

_

* * *

_

_DarkRizamon: 'I am DarkRizamon, champion form of DemiMeramon. My body is made up of Dark Fire, which can never be extinguished! My "Dark Flame" attack burns my enemy's to a crisp!'_

* * *

"YES! SHE'S A CHAMPION!" pumping her fist into the air "GO GET HIM DARKRIZAMON!"

"Get it Jun." Then new champion said as she jumped into the air "BLACK FIRE!" She fired a ball of black flames down onto the snake Digimon. Then, as DarkRizamon landed on the ground she slammed her hand onto the floor "SHADOW TOWER!" a pillar of dark flames burst out of the ground from under Seadramon. The giant water snake roared in agony. Even though the attack was a fire attack, and so it wasn't very effective, the force of it moving upwards was so powerful that it pushed Seadramon off of the floor, hurling it into the air. DarkRizamon then jumped into the air after it

"ICE ARROW!" Seadramon roared as it fired a blast of ice-cold water at DarkRizamon. The aquatic attack hit DarkRizamon head on really hard, doing twice the damage and the coldness caused her flames to decrease. Then Seadramon leaned forwards and fell really fast towards DarkRizamon and wrapped itself around her. At the last second before they hit the ground Seadramon uncoiled itself except for its tail and slammed DarkRizamon onto the floor with its tail. The fire Digimon taking all the force of both of their falls

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" she yelled in pain before Seadramon wrapped itself around her again and squeezed the poor fire Digimon extremely hard "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"DarkRizamon!" Jun yelled as she ran towards her partner but Seadramon shot a small ball of ice at her feet, causing the girl to trip and land in front of Seadramon, an amused grin on his face. He then got ready to fire an attack at the poor, defenceless girl

"JUN!" DarkRizamon roared as her flames doubled in size and then she bock out of the sea dragon's grip "DARK FLAME!" the fire Digimon then fired a flamethrower of dark purple fire at Seadramon. As the attack hit the giant dragon it was deleted "BBQ anyone?" she joked as the data flouted away

"YES!" Jun said as she stood up "WE WON!"

"Round one." A voice from the roof said. Everyone turned around to see a red version of DarkKomodramon with orange spikes standing on the roof "But can you survive round two?"

"Who are you?" one of Jun's friends asked

"I am BlazeKomodramon." He said proudly before jumping to the floor

"Who?" another one of Jun's friends asked

_

* * *

_

DarkRizamon: 'Komodramon is an extinct Champion levelled Dragon Digimon that comes in loads of different variations. He can copy the powers of any Digimon it stings with its "Dread Stinger" to Digivolve. And this Sun-Species, BlazeKomodramon, likes taking the energy of fire Digimon.'

* * *

"It's nice to meet you." The now named BlazeKomodramon said as he raised his left hand "DREAD STINGER!" he fired an orange spike from his hand which soared through the air and stabbed into DarkRizamon's left shoulder. Then orange electricity covered her body until the stinger pulled itself from her shoulder and flew back to BlazeKomodramon's wrist and began to glow. Once the light faded BlazeKomodramon had a helmet like DarkRizamon's but there where holes for his horns to go through, his arms where now dark purple-ey-black-ish flames like those of DarkRizamon's, including the gold metal claws and his orange spikes transformed into small orange fire spikes on his body.

_

* * *

_

New BlazeKomodramon form: 'I am RizaKomodramon. With the power I... um... borrowed from DarkRizamon I reached Ultimate level. And in this form I can use my "Komodo Flame" to incinerate my enemies!

* * *

"DARK FLAME!" DarkRizamon roared as she fired her flamethrower at the new Ultimate

"Is this a joke?" RizaKomodramon mocked as he held up a burning hand to catch the attack, barely putting much effort into it and completely held the fire flow back like it was a feather "You think a champion can beat me? Especially one I just drained of almost every drop of its power?"

"What?" Jun yelled

"I'll try and hold him off Jun." DarkRizamon groaned as she put more power, which she barley had any of left, into her attack "You need to go and call for help."

"I'll call the strongest Digi-Destined I know." She said as she ran to the side and pulled out her phone and dialled the number quickly.

'Hello?' said the male voice of Matt from the other side of the line

"Matt? It's Jun." Jun said as she looked around the corner to see RizaKomodramon charge through DarkRizamon's attack and kick her in the gut

'Hey honey.' Matt said 'How are you?' Jun's eyes bulged as her partner was hurled towards her from the kick to the gut

"I'm in trouble!" Jun screamed as she jumped out of the way of DarkRizamon as she nearly squashed her

'What happened?' Matt asked

"A Digimon appeared while I was shopping at the Mega Mall and DemiMeramon somehow Digivolved into a Digimon called DarkRizamon and beat it!" Jun explained "But then a new Digimon's shown up and took DarkRizamon's power! Now she's getting her butt handed to him!"

'I'm at my rehearsal studio.' Matt said 'But with Gabumon's new form we'll be there in a minute at most.'

"Please hurry." Jun said as she saw RizaKomodramon pounding DarkRizamon continuously

'On my way.' Matt said he hung up

"Just hold out for about another minute or two DarkRizamon!" Jun yelled as her partner was pounded

"I'll hang on for three if I have to." The fire Digimon replied "MEGA SHADOW TOWER!" she slammed her fist onto the ground and the tower of black flames erupted from the ground, but it was twice as big as the last one. RizaKomodramon just jumped through it and kicked DarkRizamon in the face. The Champion Digimon hit the floor and bounced like a skipping stone

"DARKRIZAMON!" Jun yelled as tiers yelled up in her eyes

"JUN!" called a voice from behind them. Everyone except RizaKomodramon turned around to see Matt on RaiGarurumon's as they reached the Mega Mall

"MATT! GABUMON!" DarkRizamon said as Matt got off of RaiGarurumon and the black armoured wolf walked towards the female fire Digimon

"That you DemiMeramon?" RaiGarurumon asked

"Yep." She said proudly, before she fell to her knee but RaiGarurumon got beneath her and helped her up

"Let us take over." Matt said to Jun, who nodded

"Yea." Jun said "I don't know how much more DarkRizamon can take."

"KOMODO FLAME!" RizaKomodramon roared as he fired a blast of energy from his hands which hit DarkRizamon, who screamed in pain and De-Digivolved to Tapirmon.

"DARKRIZAMON!" RaiGarurumon yelled as the small Rookie fell to the floor

"T... Tapirmon." Matt whispered

"W... why... WHY YOU DISSHONOURABLE JERK!" Jun yelled at the top of her lungs "Not only did you attack an opponent behind their back! But You ALSO attacked her when she left the battle for someone to take over!"

"Me? Dishonourable?" RizaKomodramon asked "You where the one who called for help during YOUR fight because you where losing!"

"Y... you're right." Tapirmon said as she floated up "Th... this is our fight."

"She's right." Jun said "I'm sorry Matt. But Davis wouldn't let others interfere with his battle so neither will I. We live with honour in battle. Otherwise he wouldn't have been given the Crest of Honour."

"If you want to Jun." Matt said "Just be careful."

"Tapirmon! This is ridiculous!" RaiGarurumon yelled "If you keep going you'll die!"

"So be it." The little Digimon said "Honour says that if we will die in battle. Then we should die in battle."

"Let's go, RizaKomodramon!" Jun yelled "Just you and use! No one will interfere! Fighting with honour!" suddenly the screen of her D-3 began to glow a bright gold "What?" then a tower of thunder and lightning burst from under RizaKomodramon, who was thrown back from the force of the energy.

But then, as he staggered back, two more towers burst from under the ground on his left and right. The one on his right (As in the right side of his back) was fire and the other one, on his left (Side of his back) was green wind that was visible to every pair of eyes. The Ultimate Digimon fell to his knees in the triangle of elements, which soon became a twister. The three pillars of different elements began to spin around each other creating a twister of yellow, red and green.

"RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" RizaKomodramon roared in pain as the twister continued to spin. The twister of power then stopped and three glowing orbs where in the air, each the colour of one of the elements of the twister. The orbs then flew over to Jun so they where in a triangle around her and began to slowly spin around her.

"What are those?" Matt asked as the orbs stopped glowing revealing three silver stone like items. The yellow orb held a silver stone in the shape of a sword, the red orb had a silver stone in the shape of a T-Rex skull inside and the green one hid a silver stone shaped like a throwing star. All of these where about the size of Jun's hand.

"A sword. A skull. And a shuriken." Gabumon said as they continued to orbit around the girl

"Wait a second!" Jun yelled "These have the Crest of Honour on them!" and she was right. The gold Crest was etched onto each of the stones somewhere. The sword had it at the centre of the hilt, the skull had it on the forehead and the shuriken had it in the middle of the side facing Jun. And each of the etchings of the Crest was in gold

"That means that they are Digi-eggs!" Tapirmon said "And they chose you Jun!"

"But why do three completely different Digi-eggs all have the same Crest on?" Matt asked

"And why are they Silver?" Gabumon asked

"Who cares?" Jun said as she grabbed the silver sword by the handle with her left hand **"SILVER-ARMOUR ENERGIZE!" **she then held the sword up to the sky with the stone blade towards the sky before it began to glow

* * *

(Digivolution scene)

Tapirmon was in a giant black area with the symbol of Honour, which was made out of electricity, behind her and the strange new silver sword like Digi-egg in front of her. **"Tapirmon Silver-Armour Digivolve to..." **the electric crest of Honour flew into the sword which grow into a giant sword and flew into Tapirmon's right hand as her entire body began to glow and grow.

She took on a more human. In fact, she the same and body shape as the best parts of Angewomon and LadyDevimon mixed together, but at the same time, being about the same size as DarkRizamon. Her whole body, except for the head, was then covered in a dark purple-ey-black-ish body suit with light purple lines going from the feet to her armpits.

Then silver armour began to materialize onto her body. Big silver metal boots which stopped at her knees where first. Then silver metal gauntlets covered half way up her arm but didn't cover her hands, but her body suit had fingerless gloves covering most of her hands flesh. A big bulky silver metal chest plate, which hugged it perfectly, with matching shoulder pads where next. And lastly a silver helmet covered her head, except for the back and the face. A ruby red gem was in the middle of the forehead and a thunder yellow blade washed over the helmet. All of her armour had similar blades and where the same electric yellow

Suddenly her long brown hair fell halfway down her back as her skin stopped glowing. Her skin was a light tanned colour and she then opened her bright brown eyes. Finally the blade of the sword in her right hand turned into roaring thunder, the Crest of Honour was etched into the swords hilt. Then, out of nowhere, a mouth guard appeared on her helmet and a dark blue visor fell over her eyes. The visor was so dark that nothing could see in, but only she could see out. **"ZERKERMON!"**

(End Digivolution scene)

* * *

Zerkermon stood ready, her mouth and eye protection not covering anything yet. She held her sword at her side with a tight grip, ready to strike at any moment. "So that was one of the Silver-Digi-eggs of Honour." RizaKomodramon said in amassment as Zerkermon's visor fell down from her armour "I'll enjoy absorbing this power."

"But you won't be able to." Zerkermon smiled "Once a Sub-Species of Komodramon has absorbed energy to Digivolve, they can not drain any more power." The Komodo Dragon Digimon looked shocked once he heard the news "And before you ask how I know your little secret, my visor can show me information about any Digimon I am fighting."

"But what are you?" RaiGarurumon asked

_

* * *

_

Zerkermon: 'I am Zerkermon. As Tapirmon I used the Thunder-Digi-egg to Silver-Armour Digivolve and my armour is made of solid Chrome Digizoid with yellow Digitaniom etched into it. My 'Thunder Bolt Blade' is a shocker.'

* * *

"Let's play." Zerkermon smiled

"Fine with me." RizaKomodramon said as he hit the ground with his claw "KOMODO TOWER!" then a tower of orange flames burst from the ground under Zerkermon, but she didn't feel any harm "WHAT?"

"Yellow Digitaniom." Zerkermon said "It is an ancient liquid metal from the Digital-World. And there are three different types. Yellow, green and crimson. Each of these gives the armour, or weapon, a power boost. Yellow Digitaniom reduces damage to 1/10th of it's normal power."

"GRRRRR..." RizaKomodramon growled before he charged towards her at amazing speeds "RIZA CLAW!" he got ready to swipe with his gold claws, ready to try and rip the newly Armoured Digimon to ribbons

"ELEC SWORD!" Zerkermon raised her sword and slashed. Her blade met RizaKomodramon's claws

"I found the weak point of your 'yellow Digitaniom'." Komodramon mocked "If it hits your sword, or your body suit, then you take full damage." he then just tried over and over again to slice the female warrior, but Zerkermon blocked everyone of his attacks with her sword

"The main word there is _if_!" the female warrior replied as she continued defending herself against the higher-levelled Digimon

"What's with RizaKomodramon?" Jun asked

"What do you mean?" RaiGarurumon asked

"I mean that it looks like he is getting slower and slower." Jun answered. The team of Friendship watched and the girl was right!

The second RizaKomodramon was far enough away Zerkermon roared "THUNDER BOLT BLADE!" she then sliced horizontally across the burning Komodo dragon Digimon's chest, the blade hitting its mark and a shock wave was fired which ripped right through RizaKomodramon

"Y... You think that attack would kill me?" he asked and Zerkermon just shock her head

"No, just speed up what I was doing." She explained "My sword is made of ELECTRISATY! That means that every time you touch it, it slightly paralyzes you and slows you down."

"That's why you weren't fighting back." RaiGarurumon said "That's brilliant!"

"W... what are you going to do?" RizaKomodramon asked

"This." Zerkermon said as she raised her sword and held it in both hands. The hilt split into four and the top half of it bent down until they where all pointing at the blade of lightning, which was flowing wildly and was twice as big as before "THUNDER OF ZERKER!" she then sliced downwards and the blade grow as it sped to the floor. The attack cut right through RizaKomodramon, he fell to his knees and reverted back to BlazeKomodramon

"Y... you win round two." BlazeKomodramon grinned "But I'll be back for round three." He then disappeared in an orange orb

"He got away just like DarkKomodramon." Matt growled but then his D-Terminal began to beep

"What is it?" Jun asked

"A message from Izzy." Matt said as he quickly read it "He, Joe and Mimi are at the park and... Uh oh."

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Me: Uh oh. What's happening with Izzy, Joe and Mimi? You'll have to wait till next time!


	9. The Truth special part 2 IJM

Me: Here's the next special!

'Guest appearances': Ken, Wormon, Yolie, Hawkmon, Cody and Armadillomon

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking/phone'

"Thought talk'

"SHOULTING!"

**"Digivolving/ Digi-port open"**

'_Digimon analyser'_

_Flashback/SONG!_

* * *

**Digimon Adventure 03: The Changes Honour can make**

**Chapter 5: The Truth**

**Special part 3- Izzy, Joe and Mimi**

_

* * *

_

One, two, HEY!

I'm headin' off on a digital trip,  
and that's what I plan to do.  
I'm goin' away to a digital plane,  
and I ain't comin' back real soon.

The whole thing is electrical,  
it's runnin' though my veins,  
and everything's connectable,

HEY!  
Digital  
HEY!  
Digital  
World (echoes)

One, two, three; HEY!  
I'm going Digital,  
Completely Digital,  
Now I'm invincible,  
Let's all get Digital,

I stand around at the Digital Land,  
And no matter what I see.  
Everything is comin' at me,  
In a Digital Reality.

The whole thing's technological.  
It's takin' me inside a World Wide Web collectable,

HEY!  
Digital  
HEY!  
Digital  
World (echoes)

Ohhhhh!

It's my Digital!  
I'm going Digital!  
It's my Digital!  
It's my Digital World!  
World!  
World!  
World!

The whole thing's,  
Interchangeable,  
It's wired up to my mind,  
Where anything is,  
Capable

HEY!  
Digital  
HEY!  
Digital  
World (echoes)

Ohhhhhh!  
I'm going Digital,  
Completely Digital,  
Now I'm invincible,  
Let's all get Digital!

* * *

Izzy, Joe and Mimi where relaxing in the park with their Digimon when Yolie, Ken, Hawkmon and Wormon joined them. "Hey guys." Ken smiled, his girlfriends arm wrapped with his

"How are you?" Hawkmon asked

"We're fine." Joe said as Ken's D-3 fell from his pocket

"Stupid pockets!" he said as he picked up his white D-3 with a black grip. (A.N: In this universe when Ken stopped being the Digimon Emperor his D-3 changed into one like the others.)

"That reminds me!" Mimi said as she grabbed two small orbs from her bag. One was grey with the Crest of Reliability inside and the other one was purple with the Crest of Knowledge inside

"What are those?" Wormon asked

"I don't know." Mimi smiled "But here you go guys." Mimi gave the two orbs to Izzy and Joe. The orbs began to glow and when the light died down they had D-3's. Izzy's was purple with a white grip and Joe's was grey with a white grip.

"What happened Izzy?" Joe asked but Izzy had already looking at his D-3 in a matter of seconds.

"These are incredible!" Izzy said "It turns out that these new D-3's still work like the younger kids do, but they have an extra function. By using the power of the Crests they are able to create artificial Digi-eggs."

"So that's what happened to Tai and Sora." Mimi smiled

"What happened to them?" a voice from behind them asked. They turned around to see Cody and Armadillomon

"Hi Cody." Mimi smiled "Me, Tai, Sora and Matt all gained D-3's from orbs and Tai and Sora gained new Digi-eggs from their D-3's when they activated their Crests."

"Whoa." Armadillomon said "Nice!" suddenly Cody's, Ken's and Yolie's D-Terminals' went off

"What's the matter?" Gomamon asked

"It's from Kari." Cody said

"They're facing a strange new Digimon called BlackPegasusmon and they need back up." Ken read

"Then we need to get going!" Yolie said eagerly "They gave us their location! Izzy, get your laptop read..."

"It already is ready." Izzy smiled as he held onto his famous yellow pineapple laptop

**"DIGI-PORT OPEN!" **Ken, Yolie and Cody yelled, holding their D-3's to the screen. They disappeared in a blast of light. Once that was done, the three original Digi-Destined began to walk around

"Do you think they'll be okay?" Mimi asked

"Of course." Izzy said

"Just have faith in them Mimi." Joe added. Suddenly, a MasterTyranomon appeared in the middle of the park "MASTER FIRE!" it roared as it fired a giant fire ball at them

"Move!" Mimi yelled and they all jumped out of the way

Tentomon said "Izzy..."

"Yea, Tentomon?" the genius asked

"We feel fuzzy." Gomamon said as they began to glow

**"Tentomon Digivolve to... KABUTERIMON! Kabuterimon Digivolve to... MEGAKABUTERIMON!"**

**"Palmon Digivolve to... TOGAMON! Togamon Digivolve to... LILLYMON!"**

**"Gomamon Digivolve to... IKKAKUMON! Ikkakumon Digivolve to... ZUDOMON!"**

"Why did you Digivolve?" Izzy asked

"I don't know." Lillymon said

"But now we can easily kick those guy's buts!" Zudomon smirked

"Let's go." MegaKabuterymon said as he took to the sky

"I'm with ya!" Lillymon smiled as she followed MegaKabuterymon

"Don't forget me!" Zudomon said, following them

"HEAT WAVE!" A voice yelled as a blast of blue power soared through the air and slammed into MegaKabuterymon. The giant red insect fell to the ground and landed on his back

"MegaKabuterymon!" Izzy yelled as he ran to his partners side "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." MegaKabuterymon said as he looked up. There, in the sky, was a Hippogryphomon glaring at them "HORN BUSTER!" MegaKabuterymon fired a blast of thunder from his horn, which hurtled towards Hippogryphomon but something bashed it away. It was a MetalMamemon

"FLOWER CANNON!" Lillymon yelled as she fired her cannon at MasterTyranomon, but it didn't do much "What?"

"VULCAN'S HAMMER!" Zudomon fired his thunder blast from his hammer at MetalMamemon. But the electricity was sucked up and stored in his power cells

"We need to be smarter..." Izzy said "I've got it! Mimi, you take on MetalMamemon. He is the smallest and fastest, the same with Lillymon. Joe, Zudomon needs to take down MasterTyranomon. Zudomon had the greatest physical straight of our partners, and the same goes for MasterTyranomon. Meanwhile, I and MegaKabuterymon can take on Hippogryphomon rather easily if we can keep the other two off of our backs. If any of us beat them, then we will come and help the others. Ready?"

"Lillymon! Let's go!" Mimi said and Lillymon charged towards MetalMamemon. Lillymon then stopped a few meters in front of the metal monster

"Catch me if you can!" she said while making a face and flew off, an angry MetalMamemon behind her

"Zudomon!" Joe said and Zudomon charged towards MasterTyranomon. The two giants then began a wrestling match

"That was a very smart plan Izzy." MegaKabuterymon said before he flew off towards Hippogryphomon. A faint purple light came from Izzy's D-3; he looked to see a new Digi-egg of Knowledge. It was like the normal one but the colours where in the opposite places, where the yellow was there is now purple and where the purple use to be was now yellow.

"A new Digi-egg." He whispered "I should use this for an emergency."

Meanwhile, Zudomon was starting to push MasterTyranomon back "Is that all you've got?" Zudomon asked

"RRRRROOOOOAAAAARRRRR!" it roared as it pushed back, sending Zudomon into a building

"You okay?" Joe asked a woman who managed to get out before Zudomon hit the building

"Yes, but my baby's in there!" she yelled

"No!" Joe yelled as he ran into the building and grabbed a little baby who was under the rubble, it was okay but it was crying. Then MasterTyranomon tried to fire a fireball at them but Zudomon got in front of them and used his shell as a shield

"Joe, you okay?" Zudomon said as he got up again

"Yep." He smiled as Zudomon returned to the battle. He then gave the baby back to the mother

"Thank you, but you didn't have to do that. You could have been killed." The woman said as she hugged her baby

"I'm a Digi-Destined, it's my responsibility." Joe smiled. His D-3 then glow and a new Digi-egg of Reliability appeared. It was like the one Cody had but the white was grey, the yellow was gold and the black was white "I might need this later." He smiled as he turned back to the battle

Mimi and Lillymon where having really good luck in their 'fight'. Lillymon was speeding through the air with MetalMamemon right behind her "What's the matter slowcoach?" she mocked as she span around. MetalMamemon smirked as he fired a blast of power from his arm cannon. The blast hit the flower fairy Digimon in the gut and sent her to the floor

"LILLYMON!" Mimi yelled as she ran to her partner's side "You okay?"

"Yea." Lillymon smiled as she stood back up "Time for Round 2. FLOWER CANNON!" she then fired a blast of power from her cannon which engulfed MetalMamemon's non-cannon arm

"Don't give up Lillymon!" Mimi yelled as Lillymon was blasted with another beam from MetalMamemon's cannon "You can do it!" then a soft green light came from her new D-3, which transformed into a Digi-egg of Sincerity, but it was pink with a green shuriken under it. Mimi was quiet for a minute until she yelled "YAY! IT'S PINK!"

"FLOWER CANNON!" Lillymon yelled again as she fired a blast that destroyed MetalMamemon's cannon arm this time

"HORN BUSTER!" MegaKabuterymon roared as he slammed his horn on Hippogryphomon's back and rammed him to the floor

"VULCAN'S HAMMER!" Zudomon fired his thunder blast from his hammer at MasterTyrannomon's mouth; the blast went down the dino's through and electrocuted him. Suddenly three stingers hit the Digimon and they where deleted. Everyone looked to see the stingers retracted to three small Digimon that looked Komodo dragon that was standing on two legs. One was silver with grey spikes, one was light green with dark green spikes and the third was light brown with dark brown spikes

"Who are they?" Joe asked

"Komodramon." Lillymon said, backing away

"Who?" Mimi asked as Izzy looked at his laptop

* * *

Izzy:_ 'Komodramon is an extinct Champion levelled Dragon Digimon that comes in loads of different variations. He can copy the powers of any Digimon it stings with its "Dread Stinger" to Digivolve. And there are three different ones up there!'_

* * *

MegaKabuterymon: _'The green one is known as LeafKomodramon, the most peaceful of all of the Komodramon sub-species and she likes to take the power of nature or animal like Digimon.'_

* * *

Lillymon: _'The silver one is now as ArmourKomodramon, the smartest of the three. He likes taking the power of mechanical Digimon.'_

* * *

Zudomon: _'And the last one is BolderKomodramon, the most powerful. He just takes the power of strong Digimon that have something to do with earth, like land based creatures.'_

* * *

"Nice to meet you." ArmourKomodramon "Glad to know that we're not the only powerful one's here."

"Do we have to fight?" LeafKomodramon asked

"Of course we do! Master ordered us to!" BolderKomodramon snarled "Now, let's get to the butt kicking!" the three of them where then surrounded by electricity the same colour as their spikes. And when it died down they had Digivolved. LeafKomodramon had gained wings and a tail like Hippogryphomon's, her muzzle was now a beak, her feet became like birds feet and she gained Hippogryphomon's necklace. ArmourKomodramon had gained MetalMamemon's cannon arm only it was increased to his scale, he also gained MetalMamemon's helmet and all other mechanical parts of the small Digimon. BolderKomodramon gained all of the spikes from MasterTyranomon as well as all of his stripes and his scars

"I am GryphoKomodramon." The new LeafKomodramon smiled

"I am MetalKomodramon." ArmourKomodramon's new form smirked

"You can call me MasterKomodramon." The higher levelled BolderKomodramon snarled

* * *

MegaKabuterymon: _'GryphoKomodramon is a fearless hunter who tries to avoid conflict by taking her pray down with one blast of her 'Gryphon Flame' attack._

* * *

Lillymon: _'MetalKomodramon is a Robotic Dragon Digimon who takes sown his opponents with his 'Komodra Cannon' attack._

* * *

Zudomon: _'MasterKomodramon is one powerful fighter. He can break a whole mountain with his 'Master Komodra Claw' attack._

* * *

"Oh, man." Lillymon said in annoyance

"You need to call Matt Izzy!" Mimi said "We need more power to take these guys down!"

"Got it." Izzy said as he typed buttons on his D-Terminal

"Now we need to hold them off." Joe said...

* * *

(With Matt, RaiGarurumon, Jun and Zerkermon)

"W... what are you going to do?" RizaKomodramon asked as Zerkermon raised her sword

"This." Zerkermon said as she raised her sword and held it in both hands. The hilt split into four and the top half of it bent down until they where all pointing at the blade of lightning, which was flowing wildly and was twice as big as before "THUNDER OF ZERKER!" she then sliced downwards and the blade grow as it sped to the floor. The attack cut right through RizaKomodramon, he fell to his knees and reverted back to BlazeKomodramon

"Y... you win round two." BlazeKomodramon grinned "But I'll be back for round three." He then disappeared in an orange orb

"He got away just like DarkKomodramon." Matt growled but then his D-Terminal began to beep

"What is it?" Jun asked

"A message from Izzy." Matt said as he quickly read it "He, Joe and Mimi are at the park and... Uh oh."

"What?" Zerkermon asked

"They're fighting three different types of Komodramon!" Matt said "We need to get to the park!" he then got onto RaiGarurumon's back with Jun as he began to run. Zerkermon was surrounded by electricity as she followed them at breakneck speed. The other two Silver-Digi-eggs where returned to the orbs that they appeared in and where surrounded in the ball forms of which they originally appeared in and followed them

In less then a minute they reached the park and their friends where getting pounded by the Komodramon sub-species

"Guy!" Matt yelled as then reached them

"Hey Matt!" Joe yelled

"Me and Zerkermon are ready to kick their butts!" Jun smiled

"Whow. They're Gabumon and DemiMeramon?" Mimi said

"We can discus stories later, but we need to kick but now!" Izzy said

"MASTER KOMODRA CLAW!" MasterKomodramon punched Zudomon and sent him to the floor; he then reverted back to Gomamon

"KOMODRA CANNON!" MetalKomodramon fired a blast of energy from his arm cannon at Lillymon and she reverted to Palmon

"GRYPHAN FLAME!" GryphoKomodramon fired a blast of green-ey-blue-ey energy from her beak and turned MegaKabuterymon back to Tentomon

"We need to go all out!" Matt said

"You three have new Digi-eggs right?" Jun asked and Joe, Izzy and Mimi all nodded

"Now's a great time to use them!" Zerkermon growled. The three smiled

"**DIGI-ARMOUR ****ENERGIZE****!"**all three of them yelled as their Digimon began to glow

* * *

(Tentomon's Digivolution scene)

Tentomon was spinning around the Symbol of Knowledge slowly with the new Digi-egg of Knowledge on the opposite side of him** "Tentomon Armour-Digivolve to..." **he and the Digi-egg then fused with the Symbol of Knowledge and earth surrounded the insect Digimon. A picture of MegaKabuterymon and Digmon appeared behind him as the earth fully surrounded him and became the form of a MegaKabuterymon. The earth then shattered to reveal a strange MegaKabuterymon. It had purple armour and was covered in yellow markings. His hands and horn where now drills and the Crest of Knowledge was on the middle of his back and forehead **"…DRILLKABUTERYMON: SOLID KNOWLEDGE!"**

(End of Tentomon's Digivolution scene)

* * *

(Palmon's Digivolution scene)

Palmon was spinning around the Symbol of Sincerity slowly with the new Digi-egg of Sincerity on the opposite side of her **"Palmon Armour-Digivolve to..." **she and the Digi-egg then fused with the Symbol of Sincerity and green energy surrounded the plant Digimon. A picture of Lillymon and Shurimon appeared behind her as the green energy fully surrounded her and became the form of a Lillymon. The green energy then shattered to reveal a strange Lillymon. She looked just like Lillymon, but she didn't have her wings or her normal outfit because she was now wearing a pink ninja outfit that covered her whole body except for her face that had the same face under it as Lillymon's. There was a headband on her head that had the Crest of Sincerity on and there was a big green, leaf like shuriken on her back **"...NINJALILLYMON: NATURAL SINCERITY!"**

(End of Palmon's Digivolution scene)

* * *

(Gomamon's Digivolution scene)

Gomamon was spinning around the Symbol of Reliability slowly with the new Digi-egg of Reliability on the opposite side of him **"Gomamon Armour-Digivolve to..." **he and the Digi-egg then fused with the Symbol of Reliability and water surrounded the aquatic Digimon. A picture of Ikkakumon and Submarimon appeared behind him as the water fully surrounded him and became the form of a Ikkakumon. The water then shattered to reveal a strange Ikkakumon. It looked just like the normal one but his whole body was covered in armour that looked like the new Digi-egg of Reliability, the horn on the top of his head now had spikes going down it and the Crest of Reliability was on his chest **"...SUBMARIIKKAKUMON: AQUATIC RELIABILITY!"**

(End of Gomamon's Digivolution scene)

* * *

(Back to battle)

The new Digimon stood proud and ready to win "What are you?"

* * *

DrillKabuterymon: _'I am DrillKabuterymon, a Grand-Armour Digimon. As Tentomon I used the new Digi-egg of Knowledge to Armour-Digivolve. My 'Horn Rush' will make you wish you where at the dentist!'_

* * *

NinjaLillymon: _'I am NinjaLillymon. I to am a Grand-Armour Digimon. As Palmon I used the new Digi-egg of Sincerity to Armour-Digivolve into a Digimon that is almost impossible to see. In fact, you'll never see my 'Flower Star' coming.'_

* * *

SubmariIkkakumon: _'Hey, I'm SubmariIkkakumon, and yes I'm also a Grand-Armour Digimon. The new Digi-egg of Reliability has allowed me to reach this new form and my 'Harpoon Drill' is amazing to watch.'_

* * *

"I think we might need a different Digi-egg Jun." Zerkermon said and her partner nodded. Zerkermon then reverted to Tapirmon as Jun grabbed the green orb which returned to the shuriken and the sword appeared which turned into the yellow orb

"**SILVER-ARMOUR ENERGIZE!"**Jun yelled as she then held the shuriken up to the sky before it began to glow

* * *

(Digivolution scene)

Tapirmon was in a giant black area with the symbol of Honour, which was made out of wing, behind her and the strange new silver shuriken like Digi-egg in front of her. **"Tapirmon Silver-Armour Digivolve to..." **the wind crest of Honour flew into the shuriken which grow into a giant sword and flew into Tapirmon right hand as her entire body began to glow and grow.

She took on a more human. In fact, she the same and body shape as the best parts of Angewomon and LadyDevimon mixed together, but at the same time, being about the same size as DarkRizamon. Her whole body, except for the head, was then covered in a dark purple-ey-black-ish body suit with light purple ninja style lines going from the feet to her armpits.

Then silver ninja style armour began to materialize onto her body. Metal armour covered her legs; green armour covered the connection between the foot and the hip armour. Then silver metal gauntlets covered half way up her arm but didn't cover her hands, but her body suit had gloves covering most of her hands flesh. A slim silver metal chest plate with a yellow shuriken symbol in the middle appeared next and the chest plate hugged it perfectly. Matching shoulder pads where next. And lastly a silver helmet covered her head, except for the back and the face. A ruby red centred and green edged shuriken symbol appeared in the middle of the forehead and a green gems where over the helmet. All of the armour had similar gems and they where all green

Suddenly her long black hair fell halfway down her back, it was tied up in a ponytail by green hair accessories and her skin stopped glowing. Her skin was a light tanned colour and she then opened her bright brown eyes. Finally the green shuriken in her right hand grow, the Crest of Honour was etched into the belt of her armour. Then, out of nowhere, a mouth guard appeared on her helmet and a dark blue visor fell over her eyes. The visor was so dark that nothing could see in, but only she could see out. **"... STORMNINJAMON!"**

(End Digivolution scene)

* * *

"Now you see me..." StormNinjamon smiled as she seemed to disappear "... now you don't."

"What's going on?" GryphoKomodramon asked

"HORN RUSH!" DrillKabuterymon fired all of his drills which slammed into GryphoKomodramon, who fell to the floor

"HARPOON DRILL!" SubmariIkkakumon fired the drill on the top of his head at MasterKomodramon which slammed him onto the floor

"FLOWER SHURIKEN!" NinjaLillymon throw the big green, leaf like shuriken on her back at MetalKomodramon which destroyed his cannon arm. The three Komodramon where all next to each other and started to stand up. But...

"LIGHTNING BLASTER!" RaiGarurumon roared as he fired his energy blast at them, it hit the ground under their feet and froze them on the spot. Then, StormNinjamon reappeared in front of them

"What are you?" MetalKomodramon asked

* * *

StormNinjamon: _'I am StormNinjamon, as Tapirmon I used the Wind-Silver Digi-egg of Honour to become this skilled warrior and with my green Digitaniam injected Chrome Digizoid armour my 'Cyclone of ____Ninjutsu'__ will blow you away.'_

* * *

"How did you disappear like that?" MasterKomodramon asked

"Green Digitaniam is a special liquid metal that allows the person wearing the armour, of holding the weapon, to completely disappear at will." She explained

"Wow." MetalKomodramon smiled "That's impressive."

"May I end this?" StormNinjamon asked as her shuriken grow to the size of a car tyre

"Sure_."_ RaiGarurumon smiled and the others nodded as a green energy boost extended from the end of the shuriken, making the total size the same as a truck tyre

"Thanks." StormNinjamon smiled as she pointed the giant shuriken so the flat side was pointing at the three evil Digimon. Then she began to spin it incredibly fast "CYCLONE OF NINJUTSU!" she roared as the spinning of the shuriken created a cyclone that charged towards the three and struck them, but then hundreds of thousands of energy shuriken's where created by the extended shuriken and road the cyclone and sliced the Komodramon Trio over and over again. Each of the laser shuriken where the same size as a dinner plate. After a while it stopped and the three Komodramon where back to their base forms

"We'll be back." ArmourKomodramon said as he was surrounded by a grey aura, BolderKomodramon was surrounded by a brown aura and LeafKomodramon was surrounded by a green aura. Then, all three disappeared

"Not that again!" Matt growled as all of the Digimon reverted to their Rookie forms

"I think the others might need out help." Izzy said as he opened his laptop. The shuriken returned to the green orb and floated around Jun like the yellow and red orbs "I've got their location, let's go."

"Do you mind if I do it Matt?" Jun asked

"Go for it." Matt smiled to his girlfriend

"Yea!" she screamed as she pulled out her D-3 "DIGI-PORT OPEN!" the five of them and their partners where pulled into the Digital-World through the small glowing gate. When they arrived they saw Veedramon fighting a black version of himself, a red version of himself, a gold version of himself and an ExVeemon

"What's going on?" Joe asked...

* * *

Me: That's the last special and yes I know I put in a lot of new Digimon. But, hey, I couldn't resist! But what was Veedramon doing fighting a BlackVeedramon, RedVeedramon, GoldVeedramon and a ExVeemon? Well, for the answers, see ya next time!


	10. The Seven Tests of HyperSusanoomon

Me: Hey everyone! It's time to properly continue this story!

Everyone: Yay!

Me: I like going off and talking about the others occasionally, but I don't want it to take up the whole story. Anyway, here's (The official) chapter 6!

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"Thought talk'

"SHOULTING!"

**"Digivolving/ Digi-port open"**

'_Digimon analyser'_

_Flashback/ SONG!_

* * *

**Digimon Adventure 03: The Changes Honour can make**

**Chapter 6: The Seven Tests of HyperSusanoomon**

_

* * *

One, two, HEY!_

I'm headin' off on a digital trip,  
and that's what I plan to do.  
I'm goin' away to a digital plane,  
and I ain't comin' back real soon.

The whole thing is electrical,  
it's runnin' though my veins,  
and everything's connectable,

HEY!  
Digital  
HEY!  
Digital  
World (echoes)

One, two, three; HEY!  
I'm going Digital,  
Completely Digital,  
Now I'm invincible,  
Let's all get Digital,

I stand around at the Digital Land,  
And no matter what I see.  
Everything is comin' at me,  
In a Digital Reality.

The whole thing's technological.  
It's takin' me inside a World Wide Web collectable,

HEY!  
Digital  
HEY!  
Digital  
World (echoes)

Ohhhhh!

It's my Digital!  
I'm going Digital!  
It's my Digital!  
It's my Digital World!  
World!  
World!  
World!

The whole thing's,  
Interchangeable,  
It's wired up to my mind,  
Where anything is,  
Capable

HEY!  
Digital  
HEY!  
Digital  
World (echoes)

Ohhhhhh!  
I'm going Digital,  
Completely Digital,  
Now I'm invincible,  
Let's all get Digital!

* * *

_Last time on Digimon: Digital Monsters;_

"_Time to see what new tricks this horsey has learnt!" Davis yelled, pumping his fist in the air_

"_Yep." TK grinned "PegasusmonX4, show them what YOU can do!"_

* * *

"_I need more power." __BlackPegasusmonX3 __said as she tried to struggled to stood up_

"_Got it. __MELODY RELISE__! __DIGIXROS!__" the girl yelled as she pointed her Xros-Loader at Veemon_

* * *

**"_BlackPegasusmon Xros 3 DigiXros to... XROS 4!"_**

* * *

**"_XROSPLUS!"_**_ he yelled as Veemon and XrosPegasusmon began to glow gold light and a gold light shot out of Davis' D-Terminal_

* * *

"_VEEDRA SABRE MAX!" XrosPegasusmon+Vee yelled as he then slashed downwards with the sword which fired a gold V shaped shockwave that was twice as big as the normal Veedra Sabre_

* * *

"_Who are you?" Tai yelled, covering his eyes from the light_

* * *

(Restart story!)

"I am _Hyper__Susanoomon_." The Digimon replied as the light faded down to reveal the source of the immense power. He looked just like Susanoomon but there where a few differences. The big ring on his back was gone; the gauntlets weren't EmpororGreymon and MagnaGarurumon but they where BurningGreymon and KendelGarurumon, his shoulder armour where now in the shape EmpororGreymon's and MagnaGarurumon's heads, all of his armour is gold and a long white cape flowed from his back "Welcome Digi-Destined. It is good that you have come."

"What do you mean 'come', all we wanted to do was come here for some answers and then we got attacked, then you showed up! None of this is by chose!" Davis yelled

"_Calm down."_ Said a voice that no one could see the owner of

"Where'd that come from?" Tai asked

_"Here." _The voice said. It was coming from under Davis' shirt. He pulled out his Crest of Honour to see that the Crest was glowing _"Hello again."_

"Again?" MetalGreymon asked

"Who are you?" Kari asked as the light from the Crest stopped.

"_You know me."_ The voice said. Then a see though BlackWarGreymon appeared put of no where _"Hello Digi-Destined."_

"BlackWarGreymon?" Davis said in shock

"What?" Tai yelled

"How?" TK added

"_Yes, it is me."_ He smiled _"And __Hyper__Susanoomon sent my soul into the Crest of Honour once I sealed the Heighten-View Terrace gate because he said that I was still needed."_

"And that you are." HyperSusanoomon smiled "But to tell if the Digi-Destined are worthy, they all must pass a test. I have sent dinosaur Digimon to the real world to test them all. Matt and Gabumon have passed their test. Mimi, Joe, Izzy, Jun and their partners are all that's left to pass... besides you seventeen."

"Wait, you're even testing Jun?" Davis said "DemiMeramon can't even Digivolve yet!"

"This is why I have sent power through the Digivices." HyperSusanoomon explained "The reason your Digimon have Digivolved is because they are so close to my energy."

"You said seventeen." TK said

"That is correct." HyperSusanoomon nodded

"But there are only sixteen of us including our Digimon." Ken said

"BlackWarGreymon has his own test to face." HyperSusanoomon explained "Why will face their test first?"

"Us!" Davis and Veedramon said stepping forwards

"Very well." HyperSusanoomon said as he clicked his fingers. Four pillars rose from the floor. One was gold, one was black, one was red and one was blue. The pillars transformed into four different Digimon, all of which where similar to Veedramon

"What?" Veedramon said in shock as he looked at them

"Meet my four warriors of ancient times!" HyperSusanoomon smiled "Meet: the warrior of power and fire; RedVeedramon!" a Veedramon with red skin instead of blue roared angrily "The warrior of defence and light; GoldVeedramon!" a gold skinned Veedramon grinned "The warrior of speed and ice; ExVeemon!" an ExVeemon got into a fighting stance "And the warrior of endurance and darkness; BlackVeedramon!" a black skinned Veedramon snarled as he sharpened his claws "Now, feel their might!"

"What?" Davis asked as the four different Veedramon sub-species jumped at the blue skinned dragon

"HAMMER PUNCH!" Veedramon yelled as he tried to punch the ExVeemon in the face but he dodged with ease

"Huh?" Davis said in shock

"He dodged his punch?" Kari said in shock

"No way!" Sora said in shock

"That guy's fast!" Stingmon said

"HA!" RedVeedramon yelled as he slammed his fist into Veedramon's back hard. Veedramon fell to the floor and coughed as some blood was knocked out of his mouth

"What power!" Aquilamon gawked

"You can do it babe." Angewomon said

"I hope he can." Angemon said worriedly

"I know he can!" Cody said, full of confidence

"V-NOVA BLAST MAX!" Veedramon roared as he blasted a giant V from his mouth at GoldVeedramon. It hit dead on target but there wasn't even a scratch

"Seriously?" Yolie screamed

"Nothing! Not even a scratch!" MetalGreymon said

"But how can his scales be that hard?" Ankylomon asked

"CUTTER SHOT!" BlackVeedramon roared as he fired shockwaves of power from his claws

"CUTTER SHOT!" Veedramon roared as he did the same. The two bunches of shockwaves collided and they kept firing over and over again, more and more waves. And this time it looked like they where actually even. But then Veedramon started to get tired and the blasts he was firing stopped but BlackVeedramon's kept coming. They slammed into Veedramon and sent him into a tree and BlackVeedramon didn't look like he was tired at all

"How long can that guy last?" Tai yelled

"I don't know." TK said "But I don't think Veedramon can keep this up for much longer."

"Come on Veemo!" Davis yelled "You can do this!" Veedramon nodded as he got back to his feet

"VEE-LASER!" the ExVeemon roared as he fired an X of yellow energy from his mouth

"V-NOVA BLAST!" the three Veedramon roared as they fired a V shaped blast of power from their mouths, each the colour of their skin

"AAAAHHHHH!" Veedramon howled in pain as he was blasted to the floor by the force of the attacks

"VEE!" Angewomon said in fear, but as she tried to get in to the battle HyperSusanoomon got in her way

"You can not interfere with the tests." HyperSusanoomon said as Veedramon got up, only to be punched in the gut by RedVeedramon and thrown away again

"Come on Veemo! Think!" Davis yelled and Veedramon's eyes flung open, before he hit the ground he span around and used his tail to help him land on his feet. He then turned to RedVeedramon and smirked

"V-NOVA BLAST MAX!" he roared as he blasted a massive V energy beam from his mouth at the red dragon. As it hit dust blocked everyone's vision, but when it died away they could see that GoldVeedramon had blocked the attack and there wasn't a scratch on him "MAGNUM PUNCH!" he charged at the two and punched while his fist was glowing blue

"MAGMA PUNCH!" RedVeedramon yelled as he did the same as Veedramon. Their fists collided and they looked even, but you could tell that Veedramon was putting way more power into his punch. RedVeedramon smirked and put more power into his fist, which easily beat Veedramon's and he punched Veedramon in the face. Veedramon was sent flying and slammed into a tree. When he got up he saw ExVeemon glaring at him

"CUTTER SHOT!" Veedramon roared as he sliced with his claws and created shockwaves of energy but GoldVeedramon ran into the attack, stopping it

"ICE SHOT!" ExVeemon roared as he fired a light blue version of the Vee-Laser which froze Veedramon's left arm. BlackVeedramon then charged and Veedramon quickly got into a grapple with him

"Give up!" BlackVeedramon snarled "You're no match for us!"

"No way!" Veedramon growled "I've faced tougher guys then you, and came out on top! Every time!"

"Don't say I didn't warn you." BlackVeedramon smirked "SHADOW PRESSURE!" BlackVeedramon was then surrounded by a black aura. Veedramon could feel that he couldn't last much longer and fell to one knee "NOW!"

"GOLD CHARGE!" GoldVeedramon roared as he charged while he was surrounded by gold energy. BlackVeedramon quickly jumped out of the way and GoldVeedramon slammed into Veedramon like a tank

"VEEMON!" Everyone yelled

"You can not defeat my warriors like that by yourself." HyperSusanoomon said "To beat them you must think what you have which they do not!"

"V-NOVA BLAST MAX! TIMES TWO!" Veedramon roared as he fired two giant V's of energy from his mouth but GoldVeedramon blocked them again

"V-BLAZE BLASTER!" RedVeedramon roared as he fired a giant red V from his mouth

"V-DARK STAR!" BlackVeedramon snarled as he did the same but it was black

"V-SHINE CANNON!" GoldVeedramon yelled as he copied but his was gold

"VEE-FREEZER!" ExVeemon growled as he did a light blue Vee-Laser which was twice as strong

"V-NOVA BLAST MAX! TIMES EIGHT!" Veedramon roared as he fired eight giant V's of energy from his mouth. The attacks collided but the warrior's attacks where too strong and slammed into him. Veedramon howled in pain as he fell to the floor, his body was covered in cuts and scrapes with data pouring out of the wounds

"VEEMON!" everyone but Gatomon yelled as they say him

"No... Vee..." Gatomon whispered

"Looks like he wasn't strong enough." ExVeemon smiled

"I... I can't lose..." Veedramon groaned as he stood back up

"Or maybe he is." GoldVeedramon smiled

"It doesn't matter." RedVeedramon sneered

"Unless he can answer the question then he can't win." BlackVeedramon stated

'What do I have that they don't?' Veedramon thought 'I've got my friends. Gatomon. Our son to be born child... that's it!' Veedramon looked at the four warriors and said "I have people that care for me!"

"Although that is true, it is not the right answer." HyperSusanoomon sighed

"It's time to finish this." BlackVeedramon smiled. Suddenly Matt, Jun, Joe, Mimi, Izzy and their partners appeared from a Digi-Port

"What's going on?" Joe asked

"Stop the test!" HyperSusanoomon yelled as the four warriors stopped

"You have all past your tests." HyperSusanoomon smiled

"Tests?" Mimi asked

"Maybe he means the Komodramon." Jun said

"Then let's help Veedramon!" Matt smiled

"NO!" HyperSusanoomon said "You can not interfere with the tests!"

"But me and Jun helped out with Joe's, Izzy's and Mimi's tests." Matt said

"Actually, they had passed the test before you arrived." HyperSusanoomon explained

"Huh?" Mimi said in confusion

"Maybe the tests weren't the Komodramon, but summoning the Digi-eggs!" Izzy said

"But Davis has his two Digi-eggs and he can use 'em." Palmon said

"Maybe for Davis it is to do with his Crest!" Joe said

"Then Davis needs to get Veedramon to Ultimate!" Gabumon said

"Davis!" Jun yelled "You need to activate the Crest of Honour!" her brother heard her and nodded

"Continue." HyperSusanoomon said and the four warriors grinned

"Let's end this." ExVeemon said with a grin

"Oh no!" Davis said in shock

"V-BLAZE BLASTER!" RedVeedramon roared as he fired a giant red V from his mouth

"V-DARK STAR!" BlackVeedramon snarled as he did the same but it was black

"V-SHINE CANNON!" GoldVeedramon yelled as he copied but his was gold

"VEE-FREEZER!" ExVeemon growled as he did a light blue Vee-Laser which was twice as strong. The four attacks zoomed through the air and nearly collided with Veedramon but he pushed himself out of the firing line

"You barley managed to dodge those killer hits. Nice." GoldVeedramon smiled

"But that won't help you twice!" RedVeedramon snarled

"NO!" Davis yelled as he ran towards his partner

"V-BLAZE BLASTER!" RedVeedramon roared as he fired a giant red V from his mouth

"V-DARK STAR!" BlackVeedramon snarled as he did the same but it was black

"V-SHINE CANNON!" GoldVeedramon yelled as he copied but his was gold

"VEE-FREEZER!" ExVeemon growled as he did a light blue Vee-Laser which was twice as strong

'This is it.' Veedramon thought as he closed his eyes but when the explosion came, there was less damage then last time. When he hit the floor, he opened his eyes to see Davis on his chest, he had shared the damage with him "Davis?" he said in shock

"Hey Vee." Davis said in pain "Y... You okay?"

"Why did you do something that stupid?" Veedramon said with an angered voice

"Because you're my friend." Davis smiled

"But you broke the rules of the test so you have automatically failed!" BlackVeedramon mocked

"Actually, I didn't." Davis smirked "The test it mine _and_ Vee's, so I am allowed to interfere without breaking the rules of the test. And it is dishonourable to go four on one when the one has a partner. We are a team and we will win or lose as a team." A soft gold light glow from Davis' Crest

"What's happening?" BlackVeedramon asked as he shielded his eyes

"He passed." HyperSusanoomon whispered lightly as the glow engulfed Veedramon and Davis

* * *

(Digivolution scene-3D)

Davis' D-3 turned completely gold and vibrated as it shot into the Crest of Honour. The symbol of Honour blasted out of it and through the clouds. Veedramon was in a sliver area with his name in English and Japanese. **"Veedramon Digivolve to..."** he yelled as the Symbol of Honour as well as his name entered him as he began to glow and grow. His tail grow longer, two big dragon sprouted from his back, blades extended from his elbows, his muscles increased and he was now twice the size he use to be (Now the sixe of MetalGreymon). When the light died down you could see that his colour scheme was still the same except the inside of his wings where blood red and his scales had become a lighter blue. He was now **"... AEROVEEDRAMON!"**

(Digivolution scene finished-back to normal)

* * *

AeroVeedramon flew about a foot from the ground with Davis on his back. Everyone looked at him in amassment as he smirked at the four champions he was facing. All of his injuries had healed up so he now had to kick their butts with even more power. "Who's that?" Angewomon asked

* * *

AeroVeedramon: _'I am AeroVeedramon. I am a powerful warrior who can fight in the sky and on the ground. My ultimate attack, 'Dragon Impulse', will fry my enemy's!'_

* * *

"Let's go!" Davis yelled as he pilled down his goggles so they covered his eyes

"Got it." He smiled as he took to the skies and charged at them

"Ideate." ExVeemon smirked

"V-BLAZE BLASTER!" RedVeedramon roared as he fired a giant red V from his mouth

"V-DARK STAR!" BlackVeedramon snarled as he did the same but it was black

"V-SHINE CANNON!" GoldVeedramon yelled as he copied but his was gold

"VEE-FREEZER!" ExVeemon growled as he did a light blue Vee-Laser which was twice as strong. The attacks hurled towards AeroVeedramon but he just smirked

"V-WING BLADE!" he roared as he was surrounded by a white light and a white V shot from his mouth which shattered the attacks from the four champions and slammed them to the ground

"He has gotten really strong." GoldVeedramon said, cracks across his body

"And that's just the start!" AeroVeedramon smirked "MAGNUM CRUSHER!" he then dived towards them with his fist surrounded by a white light

"I've got this." RedVeedramon snarled "MAGMA PUNCH!" he charged with his fist surrounded by fire but as soon as his fist hit AeroVeedramon's he know he was out of his league. AeroVeedramon pushed through RedVeedramon's attack with ease and broke his arm cleanly off "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" RedVeedramon howled in pain as he clenched his broken arm "W... What a power boost."

"V-BREATH ARROW!" AeroVeedramon roared as he fired a V that was twice the size of the V-Nova Blast Max

"V-SHINE CANNON!" GoldVeedramon yelled as he fired a gold energy V from his mouth but it was no match for AeroVeedramon's attack. The V-Breath Arrow slammed into his chest and destroyed the scales on his chest "He's even stronger then we thought!"

"But he won't be able to beet me!" ExVeemon said as he started to fly but AeroVeedramon followed him, easily able to catch him if he wanted to

"Get him buddy!" the Goggle-Head on AeroVeedramon's back smirked

"WIND GUARDIAN!" AeroVeedramon yelled as he flapped his wings, firing a shockwave of wind power from them. The attack hit ExVeemon and cut off his wings, tail and horn

"We can't win now!" ExVeemon said as he hit the floor

"I can still out last him!" BlackVeedramon growled

"I'll end this now!" AeroVeedramon growled back "V-BREATH ARROW DELTA!" AeroVeedramon fired a V that was twice the size of the V-Breath Arrow

"Oh shi..." BlackVeedramon said but was interrupted by the attack slamming into him. As he fell to the floor his data frizzled and wouldn't stop frizzling

"Stop!" HyperSusanoomon yelled "You have passed my test, Child and Digimon of Honour." AeroVeedramon landed and reverted to DemiVeemon as Davis fell to the floor and landed head first... again

"Ow." He said as he stood back up and moved his goggles back to their proper Goggle-Head place. As soon as he did this Kari hugged him

"DAVIS!" she yelled happily

"You did it!" Tai said happily

"But did you have to be so brutal?" Yolie asked, looking at the terribly injured Digimon

"It's okay." HyperSusanoomon smiled as he waved his hand. The four Veedramon where all healed and disappeared "Congratulations Davis. You have used your Honour to pass my test, and by doing so; you have also gained the form of Ultimate. Use it well."

"Thank you." Davis smiled

"So?" DemiVeemon asked "Who dose the next test?"

"The people facing tests tomorrow are Kari and TK." HyperSusanoomon said "But that wil; be tomorrow. Go home and get some rest."

"Okay." Everyone said as they headed towards the Digi-port

**"DIGI-PORT OPEN!" **Kari yelled once they reached the portal as they where all returned home for now...

* * *

Me: Okay, there's the chapter. See you next time!


	11. VeeSalamon

Me: Hey, here's the next chapter. Sorry for the wait.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"Thought talk'

"SHOULTING!"

**"Digivolving/ Digi-port open"**

'_Digimon analyser'_

_Flashback/ song_

* * *

**Digimon Adventure 03: The Changes Honour can make**

**Chapter 7: VeeSalamon**

* * *

_One, two, HEY!_

_I'm headin' off on a digital trip,_  
_and that's what I plan to do._  
_I'm goin' away to a digital plane,_  
_and I ain't comin' back real soon._

_The whole thing is electrical,_  
_it's runnin' though my veins,_  
_and everything's connectable,_

_HEY!_  
_Digital_  
_HEY!_  
_Digital_  
_World (echoes)_

_One, two, three; HEY!_  
_I'm going Digital,_  
_Completely Digital,_  
_Now I'm invincible,_  
_Let's all get Digital,_

_I stand around at the Digital Land,_  
_And no matter what I see._  
_Everything is comin' at me,_  
_In a Digital Reality._

_The whole thing's technological._  
_It's takin' me inside a World Wide Web collectable,_

_HEY!_  
_Digital_  
_HEY!_  
_Digital_  
_World (echoes)_

_Ohhhhh!_

_It's my Digital!_  
_I'm going Digital!_  
_It's my Digital!_  
_It's my Digital World!_  
_World!_  
_World!_  
_World!_

_The whole thing's,_  
_Interchangeable,_  
_It's wired up to my mind,_  
_Where anything is,_  
_Capable_

_HEY!_  
_Digital_  
_HEY!_  
_Digital_  
_World (echoes)_

_Ohhhhhh!_  
_I'm going Digital,_  
_Completely Digital,_  
_Now I'm invincible,_  
_Let's all get Digital!_

* * *

The crew all fell out of the Tai's computer and landed in a heap "Get off of me!" Cody yelled from the bottom

"I will once Joe get's his butt out of my face!" Izzy yelled from further up

"Hey, I've got Matt's foot in my ribs so stop complaining!" Joe shouted back

"Just shut up!" TK yelled "You four are the only ones who need to get up so move it!"

"Okay, okay!" Matt grumbled as he, Joe, Izzy and Cody all stood up

Five minutes later they where all in the Kamiya's living room "Who should go with TK and Kari tomorrow?" Tai asked

"I'm going!" Davis said as he and Veemon stood up

"That's understandable." Izzy said "Anyone else?"

"I'll go." Cody said

"Me to." Yolie added and Ken nodded signalling he was in

"So the six new Digi-Destined will be going while we stay here and protect anyone who needs it." Matt shrugged

"And if no one needs it maybe we should get some training in." Tai suggested

"Maybe." Izzy said

"Oh, Izzy I just remembered!" Jun said "I need a way to carry around my new Digi-eggs. They're too big for a normal D-Terminal"

"Give them to me and I'll make a custom D-Terminal for you." Izzy said "Well, good night!" he then got up to leave when Gatomon quickly stood up

"Wait!" she yelled as she clenched the small Digi-egg in her arms closer to her chest

"What is it Gatomon?" Kari asked

"The egg's hatching!" Gatomon yelled. Everyone's eyes widened and the all huddled round the egg to see it was shaking and slightly glowing

"I've never see a fresh Digi-egg hatch before." Izzy said "I've seen reconfigured eggs but this is something new!"

"Yea." Gabumon nodded. Patamon was slightly glaring at the egg in the cats arms, almost forcing the blue of the egg to change into orange. The egg glow bright white and crakes covered it

"Here it comes!" Tai smiled when suddenly the egg fired a shockwave that knocked everyone in the room back, even Gatomon. The egg flouted in the middle of the room and changed shape, almost like it was Digivolving

"Wow." Sora said

"Prodigies!" Izzy smiled. The egg was now the shape of Salamon as the light disappeared. The Digimon _was_ Salamon but there where some differences. The first was that it's fur was blue the second was the white Holy Ring around its neck, the third was the yellow V on it's head like its fathers, another one was it had its fathers tail and ears. Finally it had purple eyes

"Cool!" Kari said in amassment. The Salamon like Digimon turned around to Gatomon and smiled

"Mamma!" it yelled as it ran into Gatomon's arms. The voice revealed that it was a girl "Mamma! Mamma! Mamma!" the baby kept repeating as she snuggled her mother's fur. Gatomon brought her arms around her daughter as tears started to fall from her eyes

"My baby girl..." Gatomon smiled as a tear rolled down her check "... she's beautiful."

"Just like her mother." Veemon smiled as he walked towards Gatomon. The baby Digimon stopped snuggling her mother and looked over to Veemon and jumped at him

"Daddy!" she yelled as she crashed into him, pushing the little dragon over. Davis and Kari laughed as they watched their partners with their child

"Prodigies!" Izzy said as he looked at his laptop "There's no information on this Digimon except its level!"

"How is that possible?" Matt asked

"Simple, it's a new species of Digimon." Izzy said "I'm guessing a Veemon and a Gatomon have never had a child before so this Digimon has never existed before."

"So what level is it?" Yolie asked "Because Digimon are normally born at Fresh level but this little thing looks like a fusion of Salamon and Veemon, who are two Rookie Digimon."

"It _is_ a Rookie!" Izzy said

"Wow!" Ken said in shock "That baby has got to be strong to Digivolve to Rookie the second it was born!"

"It obviously Digivolved inside the egg." Izzy said and everyone looked at him as if he was crazy "I'm guessing it's because the power HyperSusanooamon gave of caused our Digimon to Digivolve so it did the same for the Digimon inside the eggs."

"Wait!" Sora said "If this species never existed before what are we going to call her?"

"I'd say VeeSalamon." Davis suggested

"Why?" Cody asked

"She looks like a Salamon with Veemon parts put on so what else would you call her?" Davis asked with a shrug

"Did you here that baby?" Veemon asked the baby Digimon who was currently snuggling into his scaly chest like a baby kitten or puppy "Your Uncle Davis gave you your name."

"Un Davey?" the baby asked

"Me." Davis said as he crouched down next to Veemon "Hi."

"Un Davey!" The Digimon yelled happily as she jumped into Davis' chest and started to nuzzle his chest happily "What my name?"

"VeeSalamon." Kari said

"Who you?" VeeSalamon asked

"She's your Auntie Kari." Gatomon smiled

"An Kari!" VeeSalamon yelled as she jumped towards her. Kari opened her arms and hugged the little Digimon

"Why is she talking like that?" TK asked

"She's a baby!" Jun said as she slapped TK on the back of the head "She may be a Rookie level Digimon but she's still a baby!"

"Yes, it will take her a few days to talk normally, even if she is a Rookie Digimon." Tentomon explained

"Mamma, I'm hungey!" VeeSalamon complained from Kari's arms

"Okay." Gatomon said "Me and your daddy will go get you something."

"What do we get her?" Veemon whispered as they got into the kitchen

"Think, what are our favourite foods." Gatomon said

"When _you're_ in your Salamon form." Veemon reminded

"Right." Gatomon said

"Well, I love chocolate, pizza, burgers, hotdogs, cake and pie." Veemon suggested

"As Salamon I also like chocolate, burgers and hotdogs but I also love bananas, appals, strawberries, watermelon and pancakes." Gatomon added

"I'll start cooking the burgers hotdogs and pancakes, you get the chocolate, appals, strawberries, watermelon, cake and pie from the fridge." Veemon said

"What about the pizza?" Gatomon asked as she grabbed loads of food from the fridge

"Get Kari to call for a bunch of different ones for everyone!" Veemon yelled though as Gatomon entered the living room

"What's with all the food?" Davis asked

"Baby Digimon eat a million times more then a bottomless pit." Gatomon said as she put all the food down "Come on baby, foods ready."

"Yay!" VeeSalamon yelled as she jumped out of Kari's arms

"Kari can you call for pizza's for everyone?" Gatomon asked

"Got it Gatomon." Kari said with a smile

"What eat first?" VeeSalamon asked as she stared at all the different foods

"Try this." Gatomon said as she gave the baby a piece of watermelon "This is called a watermelon." VeeSalamon sniffed and took a bit before smiling before taking bit after bit after bit, only stopping to breath "Do you like that?" Gatomon asked and the baby nodded happily

"Yum-yum Wawermillen." VeeSalamon smiled watermelon goo all over her face. The girls awed while the guys where covered in stray bits of watermelon

"What next?" Gatomon said "How about some Cake?" she asked as she gave VeeSalamon the simple vanilla cake. The little Digimon dove in and ate in all in one bite. The tasty snack filled her mouth

"Yum-Yum Cak!" the baby smiled

"What next?" Tai asked as Veemon walked through with all the different cooked food on a plate

"How about some of daddy's food?" Veemon asked

"Yea yea!" VeeSalamon said happily as she jumped up and down

"Be careful, they're hot." Veemon smiled as VeeSalamon jumped and started to eat the plane beef burger

"What this?" VeeSalamon asked

"That's called a burger." Tai said

"Yum-yum buwgeer." VeeSalamon smiled before asking "Who you?"

"I'm your Uncle Tai." The barer of Courage smiled

"And I'm your Uncle Agumon." The orange dino smiled

"Un-Tai! Un Ajewmon!" VeeSalamon yelled happily

"How about the pie now?" Agumon asked as he gave her the pie. VeeSalamon ate it and spat it out straight away

"Uk-Uk Plie." VeeSalamon said with a discussed face

"She hates pie? How is this possible?" Agumon yelled before fainting

"Un Ajewmon?" VeeSalamon said in fear while everyone was laughing

"It'll be okay honey, your Uncle Agumon just really loves pie." Veemon said as he patted her back

An hour later the group know almost all of the stuff VeeSalamon liked. She loved watermelon, cake, burgers, apples, strawberries and hot dogs but she hated pie, bananas, pancakes and pizza. "Glad that's finally over." Tai said as he leaned against the wall

"Wait a second!" Kari said as she picked up the fallen bar of chocolate "We missed this!"

"Give it to her then." Agumon groaned

"VeeSalamon, this is chocolate." Kari said. The little blue Salamon ate it quickly and smiled

"Yum-yum chocilotta." VeeSalamon smiled. After a few minutes the only people left in the Kamiya residence where Davis, Tai, Kari, Sora, Agumon, Veemon, Biyomon, Gatomon and VeeSalamon. Biyomon was holding her egg while VeeSalamon was sniffing it and Gatomon was smiling at her, Agumon was watching the TV, Veemon was laying on the sofa while watching with him, Davis was currently in the bathroom, and Kari was in the kitchen doing the washing up. As for Tai and Sora they were in the doorway, hugging each other

"Mum and dad won't be back until tomorrow night Tai." Sora said as she hugged her boyfriend "Why don't you come over?"

"You mean like when we were kids?" Tai asked

"Yea, but we can have even _more_ fun now." Sora smiled and Tai quickly caught her drift

"Agumon, we're spending the night at Sora's!" Tai called through quickly

"Got it!" Agumon yelled back

"Let's go!" Sora yelled. Biyomon stood up and walked towards the door, egg in wing

"Bye!" Biyomon yelled

"See ya tomorrow!" Agumon said and the door closed behind them

"Mamma, why do Un-Tai, Un Ajewmon, An Sowa and An Bweyomon have to go?" VeeSalamon asked

"Because it's getting late and they need to go home." Gatomon explained "In fact, it is late and we need to get you to bed." Gatomon picked VeeSalamon up and carried her to the armchair they made into a bed for her tonight

"But I no tiwed Mamma." VeeSalamon said before letting out a yawn

"Yes you are." Veemon said as he got off the sofa and walked towards the two girls. Gatomon put VeeSalamon onto the make-shift bed and pulled the blanket over her "Night sweet heart." Veemon smiled before kissing her forehead

"Nigh-nigh Daddy." VeeSalamon said as she struggled to keep her eyes open

"Night baby." Gatomon said soothingly before kissing the baby Digimon as well

"Nigh-nigh Mamma." VeeSalamon said as she drifted off to sleep.

"She's so cute." Kari smiled as she walked into the room

"Hey guy's, what's up?" Davis asked as he walked into the room

"SHHHH!" Veemon, Gatomon and Kari all hissed in unison

"What did I do wrong this time?" Davis asked in a whisper

"You'll wake VeeSalamon." Gatomon glared

"Ooops, sorry." Davis half-smiled

"Davis, do you and Veemon want to stay the night?" Kari asked "Veemon should be with his daughter and you should be with your partner."

"Sure." Davis said with a nervous smile "Where are we going to sleep?"

"You are going to be sharing my room with me while Veemon and Gatomon are downstairs looking after the baby." Kari explained

"Y... You sure?" Davis asked but his answer was Kari grabbing his hand and dragging him upstairs

"See you in the morning Veemon!" Davis said absentmindedly

"Davis..." Veemon said as he shock his head in annoyance "Gatomon, if you don't mind I'd like to turn in early. It's been a big day."

"Sure thing Vee." Gatomon smiled as she and Veemon sat next to each other o the sofa. Veemon slowly closed his eyes but little did he know that a small gold light washed over him...

* * *

Me: What's going to happen in the next chapter? Well, I'll just say that you Lemon lovers will like the next chapter. See you there!


	12. Love in the night

Me: Hey guys and girls. Here's a Lemon chapter. I hope you enjoy it and sorry for the wait.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"Thought talk'

"SHOULTING!"

**"Digivolving/ Digi-port open"**

'_Digimon analyser'_

_Flashback/ song_

* * *

**Digimon Adventure 03: The Changes Honour can make**

**Chapter 8: Love in the Night**

* * *

_One_, _two, HEY!_

_I'm headin' off on a digital trip,_  
_and that's what I plan to do._  
_I'm goin' away to a digital plane,_  
_and I ain't comin' back real soon._

_The whole thing is electrical,_  
_it's runnin' though my veins,_  
_and everything's connectable,_

_HEY!_  
_Digital_  
_HEY!_  
_Digital_  
_World (echoes)_

_One, two, three; HEY!_  
_I'm going Digital,_  
_Completely Digital,_  
_Now I'm invincible,_  
_Let's all get Digital,_

_I stand around at the Digital Land,_  
_And no matter what I see._  
_Everything is comin' at me,_  
_In a Digital Reality._

_The whole thing's technological._  
_It's takin' me inside a World Wide Web collectable,_

_HEY!_  
_Digital_  
_HEY!_  
_Digital_  
_World (echoes)_

_Ohhhhh!_

_It's my Digital!_  
_I'm going Digital!_  
_It's my Digital!_  
_It's my Digital World!_  
_World!_  
_World!_  
_World!_

_The whole thing's,_  
_Interchangeable,_  
_It's wired up to my mind,_  
_Where anything is,_  
_Capable_

_HEY!_  
_Digital_  
_HEY!_  
_Digital_  
_World (echoes)_

_Ohhhhhh!_  
_I'm going Digital,_  
_Completely Digital,_  
_Now I'm invincible,_  
_Let's all get Digital!_

* * *

Veemon slowly opened his eyes. He looked around to see he was lying on the sofa of the Kamiya house but when he looked around he saw Gatomon and VeeSalamon had disappeared. 'They must be in the kitchen.' He thought as he got up and walked into said room but they weren't there. 'That's wired.' He then called out "Gatomon? Davis? Kari? Anyone?"

"I'm in here!" Gatomon's voice yelled from Tai's room

"Finally." He said as he opened the door to see Gatomon laying on Tai's bed with a frisky look on her face

"Hi Vee." Gatomon said as she moved her body up slightly, stretching her back and showing her breasts to him. He didn't normally care or notice much but he did now because her nipples where erect and visible. Plus when her back is arched he could see a puddle of pussy juices under her beautiful, delicate, feline body

"G… Gatomon, what are you doing?" Veemon asked "Is there something wrong?"

"No Vee." Gatomon said "I want to have sex with you."

"B… But…" Veemon stuttered

"Please Veemon." Gatomon said "I love you and this is the best way I have to show you."

"Okay." Veemon nodded. Gatomon got off the bed and walked towards him, swaying her hips in a sexy manner for him

Gatomon winked at him before she said "Here, let me do something for ya." She then pushed Veemon so he was leaning against the wall and Gatomon was on her knees. Her ungloved paws grabbed Veemon's cock and started jacking him off. Her soft claws were sliding up and down along his shaft repeatedly and little by little Veemon was slowly getting harder. His penis was getting harder with each stroke and when it was stiff enough Gatomon placed her hands on either side of his hips and moved her mouth so she engulfed his cock entirely.

"Oh wow!" Veemon gasped feeling the wet passage of her throat, he was amazed how deep she can go and following his urges, he grabbed her head with both hands and started thrusting his hips into her mouth like it was a pussy. Gatomon didn't expect this but allowed it, Veemon was face screwing her, his hips thrust faster each time into her throat and Gatomon took it like a champ. 'Has she done something like this before?' he thought to himself

Wet loud slurping sounds were being made loud and clear as the blue dragon Digimon continued shoving his meat down the throat of this beautiful white furred female feline Digimon, her blue eyes were hypnotic. Each time Veemon could feel the moist flesh of her tongue and mouth sucking in all of it while he pounded away, after a few more minutes of this Veemon felt himself coming to a close.

"I'-I'm cumming! Do you want me to pull out?" He breathed hard and he got his answer when she furiously held onto his hips and shoved her face onto his cock faster. Veemon moaned and his hips stopped thrusting, he felt his man juice leave his dick and sprayed the back of Gatomon's mouth. She made loud gulping sounds when she swallowed it all, every last drop of it went down her throat, it was such a turn on.

Removing her face from his meat she opened her mouth to show small dribbling amounts of cum plastered all around the insides of her mouth; she took another loud gulp and swallowed the rest.

"Mmmm, taste sweeter than honey." She purred as both laid down together onto the bed

"H… Have you ever done this before?" Veemon asked nervously

"Y… Yes." She admitted guiltily "Back while I worked for Myotisemon he use to rape me every chance he could. He broke my hymen the first week I worked for him."

"What?" Veemon said in shock

"Myotisemon loved sex, but never sex with a girl Digimon who was the same or higher level than him." Gatomon said "Every girl of his army was to have a 'personal session' once a month with him and if not then he would have another two female army members rape you in front of him while he jacked himself off."

"That basted!" Veemon growled "I'm glade he's dead but I wish he would come back so I could kill him again!"

"Don't worry Vee." She whispered, tears starting to fall from her eyes "Just, please, fuck me. Show me what getting fucked by the person you love is like."

Although he hardly ever hears her curse, Veemon wanted to continue this. "Okay." He smiled as he slowly pushed his dick into the white cat Digimon's pussy

"Yes!" Gatomon purred as Veemon kept pumping his dick into her wet and slippery snatch. The rod like appendage got sucked in to the warm hole then retreated back out until the tip was at the entrance, again Veemon kept repeating this action while hearing Gatomon pant.

His blue dick slid in and came back out, Veemon kept pumping into her while holding her legs apart by the ankles and the more he felt her soft wetness around his cock the closer he was to finishing up inside her.

"Oh yes, oh yes! Keep going, Veemon! Harder!" Gatomon screamed out and Veemon started thrusting himself into her pussy with more force until he gritted his teeth.

"Gatomon, you feel so good!" Veemon groaned. Panting, bed creaking, and wet noises could be heard as the blue scaled Digimon continued to plough the one on the bed. Gatomon then grabbed him by the shirt to pull his upper body back down to her while he was still inside.

She aggressively suckled his mouth once more as he lay on top of her. Veemon wrapped his arms around her back to embrace her to the closest extent as his cock kept pushing in to her; Gatomon could feel her end coming and quickly wrapped her legs around his lower back causing Veemon to moan out loud.

He was now further inside her since her legs locked themselves around him causing him to push harder and faster.

The bed was now creaking even more violently as his thrusts were pounding her into the mattress with fervour, sweat was glistening off their bodies, their mouths locked with each other, and the sound of Gatomon moaning louder and louder was all that can be heard at the moment. Until…

"VEEMON! VEEEMMMOOONNN! I'M CUMMING!" She shrieked out loud in euphoria as her toes curled up, her entire body clenched up around Veemon as her orgasm came in tidal waves.

"OOOOHHH YES! GATOMON! AAAHHHHH….!" Veemon strained then felt his hips thrust on their own wildly as he shot a flowing stream after another into her womb filling her up.

For a few more seconds he kept rocking his hips with hers releasing the rest of his semen into her pussy, thus leaving him finished for now.

They both sighed in satisfactory relief as Veemon collapsed on the bed next to her. "That was amassing." Veemon sighed

"Yea." Gatomon sighed "You good for another round?"

"You want to go again so soon?" Veemon asked

"What can I say, I'm a horny kitty." Gatomon smiled as she mover her tail to play with his member

"Mmmmmm." Veemon moaned as Gatomon's soft tail lightly played with his dick, bringing it back to its full length. Gatomon then stopped and Veemon positioned himself at her entrance "Ready?" he asked as the tip of his cock reached her entrance and little by little he pushed in causing Gatomon to whimper a little bit in anticipation. She then nodded and with a great forceful push he slammed in member inside her

Veemon's slick member was sliding in and out repeatedly with a feverish vigour; his hips were rising then dropping over and over again increasing the wet fleshy suction her pussy was giving him.

"AHHH! YES! MORE! MORE!" She hollered out as sexually hungry look displayed on her face.

Veemon pounded more and more and wrapped his arms around her back while she grabbed the back of his head, wet slapping sounds were made and being loud as he kept banging wet snatch of his lover.

'It's so good! So good! I can't believe it! Veemon thought as he felt the balls of Gatomon's feet touch his thighs as her ankles crossed and interlocked along the surface of his lower back.

She wrapped her legs around him and it increased the suction drastically. Gatomon moaning even louder.

Wet slapping sounds got louder as Veemon's lower body was bouncing in and out of her wet pussy, the moistness of her folds made his member slick enough to increase his pace as he shoved his cock deep into Gatomon's snatch.

Each time he buried himself to the hilt inside her while his mouth kept her mouth occupied in a steamy make out session.

Veemon could feel her climax coming, they had been at it for minutes now and she was at her limit since she her legs wrapped tighter around his back. Finally…

Her legs and arms locked themselves to the maximum of tightness around his back as Gatomon hollered out Veemon's name. "Oooohh VEEMON! I'M CUMMING!" She cried out in euphoria as Veemon himself clenched his teeth and thrusted his member one final time into her Gatomon's wet passage.

"Oooohh GATOMON! I'M CUMMING TOO!" He said as felt his dick ready to release

"CUM IN ME VEE!" Gatomon yelled "PLEASE CUM IN ME!" he moaned in satisfaction as he shot out multiple ropes of his semen inside her

"Even better than last time." Veemon smiled

"But I'm still good." Gatomon smiled

"Seriously?" Veemon said in shock "How often a day where you raped by Myotisemon?"

"It's not because of that." Gatomon smiled "This feels like the best feeling I've ever had and I want to milk it as long as I can."

"Well you'll milk me dry if you keep going." Veemon smiled

"Please Vee." Gatomon said as she made the most innocent eyes he had ever seen while she slithered down his body and wrapped her mouth around his cock again. She then began to bob her head with agonising slowness all the while her tongue was lightly touching the head of Veemon's cock. The blue dragon tried his hardest not to get pulled into the cats game

"But Davis, Kari, Tai, Agumon or Mr and Mrs Kamiya could get home any minute." Veemon said as he fought back a moan

"Then we'll have to be quick." Gatomon smiled as she took her mouth from Veemon's cock and teasingly stroked it with her tail and front paws

"Okay." Veemon said, giving in

"Yay!" Gatomon smiled "I've got the perfect position!"

Within minutes, Veemon had Gatomon balanced on the room's bed on her hands and knees and he had already started to pound away at Gatomon's too-wanting vagina, getting shrieks of pleasure from the girl. Gatomon's big breasts bounced rapidly from his speed, her moans constant and loud.

The bed under them creaked and squeaked from the passionate force of their lovemaking

She had a nice tightness to her, already broken in by her old master and rapist, but not that loose. It hugged his cock tightly, begging him for more. With pleasure burning inside her, Gatomon moaned, "More! Harder! Oh, please, I want it so bad!" Her breasts heaved with each thrust. "Oh yeah, fuck me Veemon! Please!" Gatomon yelled, gripping the sheet under her for dear life.

A bead of sweat fell down Veemon's blue brow when he took a tighter grip on the cat girl's waist, slamming his erection inside with enough speed and force to move her entire body, her breasts bouncing at a rapid speed and her moans becoming a bit more difficult to let out. The feline Digimon couldn't talk, beg, or do anything besides let the pleasured noises come from her mouth as her body wanted to, eyes shut tight with sweat running down her furry face.

He watched her move very closely, the way her round ass jiggled a little with each powerful push into her, the way she threw her head back whenever she moaned. He then fucked her dripping snatch even harder. "I'm going to cum in you!"

"Yes!" she managed to scream out of her throat as it burned with lust. The basted known as Myotisemon had nothing on Veemon. It was incredible, the way he was so forceful with her, pounding her female feline body ferociously with the sole intent of cumming inside her. It wasn't as rough as Myotisemon used to be, which she was happy about. She was also happy that he loved her and considered her feelings while fucking her pussy. "Oh God! Veemon, make me cum!"

Veemon smirked at the begging feline Digimon, his slamming becoming enough to cause the girl to become hoarse from screaming. Gatomon made no sounds now, gripping the sheets enough to practically yank them from the bed, body bucking forward so fast that she almost hit the wall.

"VEEMON! I'M GONNA CUM!" Gatomon look at him, eyes innocent and begging for more. "I'M GONNA C… CUM SO HARD ... PLEASE… CUM IN ME ..." From the intense speed and force, Veemon wondered if they'd break the bed by the time they were done "VEEMON! VEEMON! YES!"

"THAT'S IT... I'M CUMMING TOO ...!" Veemon groaned, gripping the girl's waist and slamming inside of her one final time, his seed emptying in quick blasts. After a few pumps inside, he quickly pulled out, the rest landing on her back and ass from quick sprays.

Gatomon moaned loudly from the warmth of his cum, approaching orgasm herself and releasing all over Veemon's cock. She screamed "F… FUCK YES!" the two lay there quietly as their combined juices leaked out of her pussy, both of them in peaceful bliss, the blue dragon's dick still inside the white cat's pussy

"That was amassing." Veemon smiled

"Yea." Gatomon agreed "I love you Veemon."

"I love you too." Veemon smiled as he kissed her on the forehead and they slowly closed their eyes and fell asleep…

* * *

Veemon groaned as he woke up and looked around to see he was in the living room with Gatomon sleeping on his shoulder and VeeSalamon sleeping on the sofa. 'It was just a dream.' Veemon smiled 'Or was it a memory from this world? Either way it was only in my sleep.' He then looked down and jolted, his blue dragon dick was full erect!

"What's the matter Vee?" Gatomon asked as he woke up, Veemon's jolt had forced her to wake up. Once she opened her eyes she got a naughty smile as soon as she saw the blue dick up and ready "You remembered the night we made VeeSalamon then." She asked with a wink

"Ur… yea." Veemon said, blushing

"I've seen you nude before." Gatomon smiled "Remember, we did have sex."

"Yea." He nodded

"Seeing your massive cock hard always turns me on." Gatomon smiled sultry

"Gatomon, we've got a daughter and our partners are home!" Veemon said

"Just come on." Gatomon smiled as she pulled the blue dragon by the hand until them where inside the bathroom. She then closed and locked the door

"But what if you get pregnant again?" Veemon asked

"Just fuck my ass." Gatomon said as she closed the toilet seat and leaned over, grabbing the top of the white toilet. The sight of Gatomon's ass was too much for him so Veemon gave in.

He wasted no time and moved his erect penis so he could position the tip between her ass. He spread them apart to see her anus in plain sight, he remembered how he did it with Helen and the process became that much easier, Gatomon bit her lip in anticipation and soon opened it in pain and after a few more seconds she had her mouth open in exhilarated pleasure. Veemon's hips were slapping against her ass cheeks as his member continuously penetrated her 'back door' in repetition, he felt the moist different suction of her rear cavern and it started out really tight, it must've been difficult for her as well though she is enjoying it now.

"AAAAAHHHHHH." She moaned loudly as Veemon kept pounding her ass with his manhood, again and again the rod of flesh drilled her second pucker hole. Her hands were clenching against the side of the toilet seat as the feeling of his meat rod repeatedly invading her felt better than she believed. Veemon was now shoving his meat into her anus even faster and harder. It wouldn't be long until the burst.

After five minutes of more anal intercourse Veemon's thrusts became more powerful and faster causing her to moan out loud in climax. "I'M CUMMING!" she screamed as her juices sprayed from her pussy and fell onto the floor

"ME TOO!" Veemon moaned as he thrusted one last time before depositing a gushing amount of his creamy essence into her anus, his hips kept jerking a few more times with more spurts with each thrust until both of them ceased convulsing in orgasm.

"Come on Veemon, how about something different?" Gatomon asked as he pulled out of her ass. She then sat on the toilet and slowly but surely her feet moved towards him

'Is she really going to do what I think she's going to do?' Veemon thought as he felt himself getting hard again 'No, she's not going to. I'm sure she's…' but he was cut off from thought when one of her dainty soft feet landed on his cock gently. It started rubbing in circles making Veemon moan a bit inwardly. 'She's _really_ good at this!' Veemon mentally said as the feel of her right petite foot kept rubbing in swirls on his cock

She bit her lip mischievously and brought her other foot up to Veemon's balls and lightly rubbed them with it "You're going to like this, Veemon, but I don't want you to use all your energy just yet." She said giving him a sweet smile and then placed her two feet gently on his dick, one foot caressing his balls and the other foot slid up and down his shaft.

'This feels so good!' Veemon thought as the feel of her left foot fondled with his sac some more 'No wonder Myotisemon loved raping her!' moans flew from his mouth as she continued to pleasure him "Gatomon… you're so good at this." He struggled to say when her right foot was brought to the tip of his dick. 'Her feet are so soft.'

She gave him a sincere look "Thank you, Veemon." She smiled before looking slightly discussed with herself "I… I've had." Veemon felt he shouldn't have said that and felt guilty for making her remember the awful thing Myotisemon must have done to her

"Sorry Gatomon, I didn't mean for you to remember all the pain you've went through." Veemon said feeling his cock in between two of her main toes on one foot, it felt like very similar to a hand job and felt good.

"Thanks Vee but it was my fault." She smiled sweetly accepting his answer and continued her footwork with rubbing his shaft between two of her toes. "I just need to remember that that was then and this is now." She then started to increase her speed

"Oh yeah…keep it up... Gatomon. I think I like this new thing you're doing." He said as she mover her feet even faster.

"Glad you like it. Here's the finale." She said bringing both her feet to the side of her Veemon's shaft and started rubbing them rapidly back and forth.

"Oh…Gatomon..!" Veemon moaned out a little louder and the pair of cute dainty feet continued to slide on his shaft a little faster. Veemon was feeling his cock twitching as he felt the smoothness of the surface of her soft feet continue to rub his member with much vigour. "I-I'm close..!" He said throwing his back in pleasure. Gatomon's feet stroked his dick several more times before Veemon moaned out "GATOMON!" loudly as he shot spurt after spurt of cum all over her body.

Several more streams of semen shot out before he was done and much of it was all over her body. Some of it splattered on the ground or the toilet and her feet as well. Veemon then witness Gatomon scrape up a piece of his sperm from her breast with her left index claw and placed it in her mouth. "Delicious." She moaned in a voice that was already making Veemon hard again "I don't think I'll ever get tired of tasting you."

"And I'll never get tired at looking at your beautiful face." He smiled "Now, let me pleasure you." He then moved forwards and spread her legs as wide as they could go before he stared at her pussy. A blush covered the white felines face "There's no need to be embarrassed. I love you Gatomon." Veemon smiled

Veemon then leaned close until he could place his mouth against her wet pussy. He started kissing the folds and then her clitoris; he nibbled it with his lips and could feel Gatomon appreciating it by rolling her head back in pleasure. "Yes!" she purred as he kept kissing her pussy lips

Veemon then decided to slid his tongue against the surface and lapped at it slowly causing Gatomon to moan now, he placed his tongue inside her folds to taste and suckle on her pussy. "Oh god Veemon!" Gatomon said in an animalistic growl as she placed her hands on his head as he dove deeper and wormed his wet tongue insider swirling around insider her.

Veemon hummed his satisfaction in the taste of her juicy vagina, he had been no expert since one Gatomon was his first girlfriend and second no girl had ever shown an interest in him before, instead he was following his instincts and the charm was giving him the extended energy and motivation to enjoy her as much as possible. 'She tastes _so_ good!' Veemon thought happily

Veemon's mouth was deep enough to feel her fur against his nostrils; his tongue was worming around insider her snatch tasting all of it while his mouth kept sucking on the surface of her lips and flesh. Gatomon began curling up her toes and bended her knees inward as her orgasm was approaching fast, a sure sign was her hands grabbing tighter onto his head. Veemon then finished up by bringing his tongue up to her clit to lick and slurp all over it while he shoved two fingers from his right hand into her hole and started thrusting.

Gatomon's body started shaking violently and her back arched while her hands shoved Veemon's face against hips. "Oh ohhh Ohhhhhh VEEMON!"

Her body trembled and shuddered and he can feel her juices flowing out of her pussy and into his face and mouth. Veemon tasted and swallowed most of his juice and brought his face back out almost out of breath. "Perfect." He whispered happily

"Once more." Gatomon said

"You _are_ a kinky kitty." Veemon smiled

"I know." She replied as she made a beckoning finger to him and Veemon hypnotically approached her, she was sprawled over with legs spread wide and ready to receive. He was going to pound her while she was leaning on the toilet seat, to Veemon this seemed like a scene out of a strange porno movie. Veemon positioned his cock over her ass and without restrain he thrust his manhood right in.

"Oooohh YEAH!" Veemon gasped as he felt the feline's tight womanly anus flesh constrict his cock. Gatomon bit her lip and her eyes displayed much anticipated euphoria as Veemon continued on with his frenzied pounding. His hips continuously slammed into hers with intense vigorous energy

"Veemon! VEEMON!" She hollered out as the dragon's appendage protruded into the depths of her ass over and over again. Veemon pulled her legs up over his shoulders as he continued to screw her, her tits were shaking around with each thrust and Veemon put more energy into each pounding. This went on for minutes until she suggested he pin her to the wall, so Veemon removed himself from her and she got up to stand with her chest to the wall waiting for him. She turned her head to the side and winked at him sexily

Veemon then leaned into her as to begin another ravenous make out session while he positioned his cock into her ass again. With a strong shove he was inside her once more thus causing her to moan loudly into their kiss, but Veemon wasn't done yet. He picked up the woman by her thighs and kept her pinned to the wall while he continued diving into her.

Her legs were dangling up in the air and her face was flustered with a lusty expression. Veemon's cock continued sliding into her feline snatch causing wet flesh sounds. After this was going on for several more minutes Veemon felt himself coming close "Gatomon I'm cumming!" Veemon yelled out but she didn't seem to pay it much mind

Gatomon was crying out "VEEMON! VEEMON! VEEMON!" with a dazed happy look on her face. Suddenly Veemon's hips jerked over and over again as his penis sent ropes of thick semen into her ass. "YESS!" she screamed as she felt his juices fill her ass. This caused her to loose control and her juices to burst from her pussy. A few minutes later the two where laying on the bathroom in bliss

"That was amassing." Veemon smiled as he lay on the floor

"Yea." Gatomon agreed "I love you."

"I love you too." Veemon smiled before kissing her passionately on the lips

"We need to get cleaned up." Gatomon smiled when they pulled apart "See you in the shower." She then stood up and started up the water, the one time she enjoyed the water was when she was getting fucked in it and when she's drinking it. Veemon looked at her as she walked in with a look over her shoulder with a sexy wink.

'Luckiest. Digimon. In the _world_." Veemon thought as he almost hypnotically followed her into the shower…

* * *

Me: Okay, I know that I said that it would be the Digimon's Lemon but I just got a bit carried away with the Veemon and Gatomon one so the Agumon and Biyomon one will be next chapter with the human's one after that. So, I'll see you next time!


	13. Auther's Note

**Author's note**

* * *

Me: I have a few things to say right now. The first is that some people say that I have spelling and grammer mistakes while others say that English isnt my first launguage. I would like to say that both of those are not true. I was born and breed in Great Britan, so I write in English english, the origonal. Okay, I am dyslexic so I_ do_ misspell words from time to time. and other times I don't notice the mistakes.

The second thing is the fact I have to tempereralt stop a few of my stories. I am very sorry people of Fan Fiction who enjoy my stories but I'm afraid to say that I have a few too many to work on.

So, until further notice I will be putting the following stories on hold;

1) Daemon's Army

2) Changes Honour Can Make

I am very sorry for the people who liked these stories but I will continue them again once I have finished a few stories. So, until then my fellow writers and readers, just wait until I'm done with a few projects I'm currently on.

Once again, I am very sorry.

So, I'll see you next time.


End file.
